


A Place to Breathe

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is tired of fighting,  the war had taken its toll on everyone. Not able to find peace on the Citadel she looks for a new home,  somewhere that she can live free of strife, a place she can just stop and catch her breath. </p><p>Lucus was one of the small number of turians that joined with the Alliance and asari to protect the world of Cyone during the Reaper war. It was well protected and they swore that they would keep it safe from the Reapers so there was at least one place the fighters could refuel. When the war ended he stayed,  after all there was nothing to go back too once the Reapers destroyed his home colony. </p><p>The new human female that just settled into the adjacent lot was intriguing. She was usually sitting outside of her tiny dwelling drawing. Just who was this woman?  She would shy away from answering questions about her past, then again most people that survived the war and left their homeworlds were trying to put their past behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Standard Disclaimer** : Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, including but not limited to the recognizable characters. Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with their universe.
> 
> This is my first real attempt at a Fan Fic Romance based around a turian love interest. If I am completely off base on how a turian could be, please let me know. I prefer a lighter, more fun turian, then one that is stiff and has a pole up his ass.
> 
> I'll post the first two chapters, comments are certainly appreciated to let me know if the story is one that is interesting enough to garner attention. If it is fairly well received I will continue to work on it when I am not writing one of my other main stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.
> 
> Original characters are not to be used in other works unless permission is asked for and received. Thanks.

* * *

 

 

"God damn it, this is the third time this month that some bastard got past the security," Shepard yelled, kicking a broken piece of pottery across her living room floor. "I am so sick of this shit. I fought,  died once,  almost died a second time so these ungrateful bastards could live. This is how they repay me. Lax security,  vandalism,  hate mail." Shepard rubbed the back of her head,  ruffling her hair as she looked around, watching as some of her former crew rifled through the scattered remains of her belongings looking for something that hadn't been broken or torn.  
  
Each time a break in occurred C-Sec had to file a huge report,  do an investigation that always led nowhere. Even Bailey was getting tired of it. Shepard knew her insurance company wouldn't keep shelling out repair and replacement credits for too much longer. Her premiums kept going up and up,  their response times to handle the claims kept going down. She had enough.  
  
"Anyone find anything still usable?"  She called out, hearing them call back various forms of " no or not so far". She heaved a sigh and kicked a broken chair leg across the dining room,  hell they even managed to break supposedly shatterproof dishes.  
  
She leaned on the counter with her head down, her stress level through the roof again just like it was during the War and the battles that had led up to it. Her therapist suggested she expand on the sketching she did. It worked for a while until the break-ins started to occur a few months after she was out of the hospital. All her sketchbooks gone,  destroyed by them. Only the ones she had on her at the time had been saved. So many memories were lost, Mordin standing in his lab,  singing while she sketched him. Legion talking with EDI in the AI core, Thane sitting on a mat meditating. All gone, lost because people wanted someone to blame for the war, someone easier to pin their frustrations on than the Reapers or the Council.  
  
"Shepard,  are you alright?",  came the soft question from her good friend Tali'Zorah. The quarian had been with her from the start of this mess,  believed in her when very few others did, only Garrus,  the equivalent of a turian brother had stuck with her more.  
  
"No, Tali, I'm not ok. I've lost everything that mattered to me, so many friends,  so many precious memories. I'm so damn tired of it all,  so very tired. All I wanted was to be normal,  just like everyone else. Have fun, a nice quiet 9 to 5 job,  hobbies. Maybe find someone to love and have children. But all I get is people trying to tear me down."  
  
She looked over at her friend and saw her wringing her three-fingered hands, "what's wrong, Tali?" Tali blinked her glowing eyes behind the mask of the enviro-suit she had to wear. Quarian immune systems were severely compromised,  they rarely came out of their suits and only in a sterile environment. The geth had begun helping them by simulating various situations and helping to safely become immune to or at least lessen the effects of viruses and bacteria on their systems, but it will take a long time before they will be able to go without their suits outside of their homeworld Rannoch and their personal homes.  
  
"I was going to wait until a bit later to tell you, especially after seeing this mess,  but thought it best to just say it. The Admiralty Board has asked that I come back,  the rebuilding of our infrastructure has come along tremendously thanks to the geth. They said they needed me there,  the geth asked me to be their representative in their dealings with the other Board members."  
  
Shepard smiled,  then turned toward her friend, "Sounds like the geth and quarians are starting to put aside their past and move forward. At least they asked for someone that will do the best they can for them as a representative. So,  when do you leave? We need to have a farewell party for you."  
  
"In a few weeks. I have some things here on the Citadel to finish up still as our temporary Ambassador,  and my replacement should be here by then." Relief in her voice,  she had been worried about Shepard's reaction to the news.  

"Well,  that certainly gives us time," Shepard said as she heard the others coming toward the kitchen and waited.

They could find nothing salvageable this time. They had even squeezed the bottles of shampoo and toothpaste empty, they apparently had used it to destroy her unused sketch pads. She learned her lesson last time about having the expensive real paper pads and bought the pads made with "paper" from recycled materials.  Shepard sighed then sent the notice to Bailey and the insurance company along with the holos that everyone had taken of the damage.

 

* * *

  
  
They were all gathered for Tali's farewell party in Purgatory. The music was blaring,  the lights were flashing, and the alcohol was flowing, overall everyone was having a grand time. Everyone, it seemed but Shepard.  She put on her party face,  pretended to be having fun when all she was doing was seething inside. She had been notified by Bailey that once again the cameras had been tampered with so there was no footage. The security had been hacked though not expertly,  they had gotten it open and damaged the panel beyond repair. Then came the news that there was no DNA evidence,  nothing to let them know who it had been.  
  
The insurance company wasn't any help.  The adjuster was apathetic and kept checking his omni tool for the time. Then issued a credit for less than half of the repair costs,  leaving right afterward. She immediately canceled her insurance,  then put the apartment up for sale.  The one on Intai'sei was signed over to Kolyat as a gift,  the heat and arid conditions were perfect for drell.  She told him to find a mate and raise a family. His father would have wanted him to be happy.  
  
She had just enough funds to buy a small two-person ship,  an older model certainly, but safe and well maintained. She also sold several sketches and charcoal drawings under an alias to buy necessary supplies. She still had her weapons and gear at least.  
  
There had to be someplace out there where she could settle,  a small colony maybe,  one that she could blend into. She had an appointment in a few days at a place to get her hair color permanently changed. Then on Nos Astra a few days later, one to have a laser removal of her N7 tattoos done. It would break her heart but thanks to nosy ass reporters the entire damn galaxy knew she had them and exactly where. Liara smuggled her a pair of special contact lenses that would change her eyes and unless they became damaged she never needed to remove them. No drops,  no distortion of vision, just a lens that when activated would change the color saturation.  
  
"Shepard? Shepard?" Tali had been calling her name for the last 10 minutes, Shepard it seemed was in her own little world. Tali had heard about her apartment being up for sale and Garrus told her he had been following Shepard around for days, she was stopping into places that between the two of them figured that she was going to just leave the Citadel. But none of them could find any intel on where she was going. Liara had been no help, she didn't know anything past Shepard wanting to change her appearance so she wouldn't be hounded.  
  
"Shepard!" Tali reached over and shook her arm. 

"Hmm,  what is it Tali?" Shepard asked as she reached for her drink.  
  
"What is going on, Shepard? You sold everything; you're changing your appearance. Where are you going?"  
  
Shepard turned to her with a frown on her face, "How did you find that out? Does anyone else know?" Shepard picked up her glass,  knocking the alcohol back and signaling for another round.  
  
"Garrus knows.  He's the one that has been following you; Liara only knows you are changing your appearance. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm done, Tali. I'm leaving the Citadel. I'll travel around until I can find an out of the way place I can get lost in. If the Galaxy starts to go to hell,  they can find another scapegoat to pull their asses out of the fire 'cuz it won't be me the next time." She finished up the last shot then turned toward her friend. "Leave it Tali,  stop following me and tell Garrus to stop it as well. Enjoy your party." Shepard got up and started heading toward the bar door. _At least Liara was keeping her word, she hadn't said anything to even her two closest friends._

 

* * *

  
  
Shepard had just put in her lenses and watched her eyes go from dark green to a very pale green. She put on a hoodie with geometric designs then walked out of her hotel room. The place was dingy but her room was clean at least. There was nothing in it so she didn't have to worry about anyone stealing anything. Her clothing and weapons had been packed and sent to a holding facility. If they broke in there maybe the law would actually do something. Let someone else foot the bill for the replacement items.  
  
She made it to her appointment and the stylist gasped then closed her mouth as Shepard grimaced at her, she quickly cut her hair then applied a gel it. Shepard used the data pad to chose the color and a light grid came down running up and down her head several times. When it was done the woman washed the gel out of her hair, then styled it completely different than anything she had ever worn before. When the woman was done her long hair, that fell to her waist when it was down and a blaze of red was now cut short in the back in a wedge with the sides angling down toward her shoulders. It was now a dark sandy blonde.  
  
Shepard quickly paid and gave her a large tip then quickly left the shop by the back door. Her next stop was one that did permanent makeup,  tattooing the colors on lips and eyeliner.  She had her eyebrows removed and dark blonde brows tattooed on, her signature black lipstick was gone and replaced by a dark coral,  her eyes now outlined in a smoky black.

 

* * *

  
  
The morning she was to leave she called the holding facility had her items transferred to the docks, she got a brand new identity courtesy of the Shadow Broker,  Lily Shepard was gone,  in her place was Lilith Banks, a simple vehicle mechanic. She double checked her supplies and credit account. She had sent several other charcoal drawings to Liara to sell for extra credits after she had left.  
  
Once she did that she used the dock lift to move the large square container into her small hold. The object was a new modular housing system, it came with an air exchange system, heating/cooling, solar and wind-powered. Single bedroom,  small kitchen, and shower. Everything she would need in one expandable unit. Once the magnetic locks were in place she checked the time then started her pre-flight checks.  
  
"Citadel Docking Tower this is The Nightflyer, requesting permission for scheduled departure," Shepard said to the comm tower, her voice slightly changed by the collar she had on.  
  
"Nightflyer,  this is Citadel docking, proceed to outer flight lane, departure granted. Safe flight, Citadel out."  
  
"Thank you tower, Nightflyer out."  
  
Within minutes she was headed toward the mass relay and Nos Astra for the next part of her disguise.

 

* * *

  
  
Shepard entered the establishment later that night, it was clean and smelled of disinfectant. She looked at the tattoo illustrations covering the walls,  then turned to the sound of flanging voice behind her.  
  
"I have an appointment for removals." The turian looked at her,  she hoped that her disguise would hold. Out of all the species, humans and turians seemed to be the ones most likely to recognize her.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She removed her shirt and bra,  he gave her a sterile paper sheet to lay across her chest. When he sat on the stool to get a closer look he jerked his head up,  she gritted her teeth and waited. He cleared his throat and looked back at the first tattoo, "Be right back." She watched as he exited the room, then she heard the VI being activated and announced the business was closed for the night.  
  
When the turian came back and sat down he glanced at her again. "Are you sure about this, Commander?" he asked quietly. 

She looked at him then nodded, "all of them."

He rubbed the area behind his fringe then got up, disinfected his hands,  put on sterile gloves then moved the laser to hover over her. The VI scanned her then began the removal process. He would occasionally wipe her brow,  pause the machine and clear away the blood from the removal,  then start it again. When her chest was done,  they started on her shoulder and arm.  
  
He injected her with a pain reliever after the last of the tattoos had been removed from her back. She was slathered in medigel and wrapped in sterile gauze. He transferred the care sheet,  packaged up a supply of pain relievers, and a broad spectrum bacteriostatic antibiotic. He helped her back into her shirt and hoodie. "Let me walk you to your hotel, you shouldn't be alone for the next few hours. I promise I won't try anything, Commander. But that many removed can cause humans issues with their blood sugar levels not to mention shock."  
  
"I'm not staying in a hotel, I have to get back to my ship before someone else recognizes me," Shepard gritted out. She passed her omni tool under the scanner and the exorbitant removal fee almost wiped her account dry. 

"Then let me at least walk you there and make sure you safely get aboard. My word of honor I will not pass on any information if someone asks.  I don't know why you felt you needed to do this,  but it had to be something important."  
  
Shepard took a few steps,  the pain from her clothes was excruciating,  if anyone bumped into her she wasn't sure if she could keep from passing out. "Alright,  but not a word to anyone, I don't care who they say they are."  
  
When she got on board she turned and gave the turian a nod of thanks,  then closed the airlock and sealed the ship. She removed all of her clothes, slipping on a pair of sweatpants then eased into her sleeping pod. The pain was horrible and she felt tears leaking from her eyes. Sometime later the combination of exhaustion, shock, and pain finally caused her to pass out. The VI woke her several hours later, reminding her to take the medication the turian gave her,  then to remove the bandages. She looked at herself in the mirror, her body now bare of the intricate tattoos that she had slowly added since she first signed on with the Alliance. It had taken her months to have them redone after Cerberus brought her back. They felt the expense of her skin decorations were unnecessary,  they didn't care about the significance of the artwork. Now she looked like a clean slate.  
  
It was time to find a new home. A new beginning to a new life.

 

* * *

  
  
Shepard sent a message to Liara asking her to start selling the charcoal drawings,  she would send a few later to an anonymous location. Once she received clearance to leave dock she headed toward the fuel depot, discharged the small drive core and refueled. She read the message Liara had sent her, she listed 4 places that were out of the way and were currently looking for mechanics for shuttles and ground vehicles. She found one that was multispecies,  a mix of human, asari and a few turians. She remembered this world vaguely, a group of Matriarchs joined up with Alliance to hold this little planet so they could have a place to refuel. But they didn't have much to do with the actual war, the Alliance built posts near the world and some turians stayed there too.

She set a course for Cyone in the Silean Nebula and hoped to blend in.

 

* * *

  
  
"Well,  Ms. Banks, you certainly have an outstanding resume, all your references, and past work history check out.  I do admit a bit of curiosity though,  with your background you could be working at any of the human facilities and making more credits than we would be able to pay you. Why are you applying here?" The asari matriarch asked her, she was watching Lilith with sharp purple eyes taking in every detail, every twitch.  
  
"Simply put, I'm tired. As I'm sure they told you,  I was assigned to the repair of ships during the war. After the war ended, it was non-stop. When I was told a smaller facility was looking for a mechanic, for shuttles and ground equipment, I thought it would be exactly what I would need. As far as credits are concerned, I have my own ship,  my own housing unit, all I need is enough to cover the cost of the hook up to the water and extranet, rentals for storage of my ship,  and the basic necessities."  
  
She waited and waited; the matriarch just stared at her,  she was starting to get worried that she had somehow seen through her disguise. "Hmm, how about we do this as a trial run, we can set you up on one of the housing plots on the other side of the compound,  there are a few others that are working here that have brought their homes with them, shall we say."

She sent a message on her terminal, "I have assigned you a temporary docking bay to dry dock your ship once you've unloaded it. Report to the repair facility Supervisor, Alis Tanir, at 0800 hours tomorrow. As you know our solar day is a little over 39 hours instead of the 24 that Earth has. The current schedule runs 10-hour shifts, 10 on 10 off with one full solar day off every other week. When there are no shuttles in for repair we may need for you to fill in for repair of other things. All of which I am sure you are qualified for. Ms. Tanir will go over more of that with you when you meet her." She stood up and Lilith followed suit, the asari gestured toward the office door where another asari was standing. "You can sign your documents and pick up the housing assignment at the desk outside. She will also give you a map of the local area, including a list of markets, entertainment facilities and the like. Welcome to Cyone,  Ms. Banks."  
  
After getting her map and all other documentation taken care of,  the asari told her of the shuttles that ran from the housing areas and back for each of the shifts. The map had the stop clearly marked. 

Shepard made her way to where her ship was docked,  used the dock's equipment to unload the housing unit and her crates of belongings and put them into the assigned slot until she could return. She docked into her assigned bay,  set the VI for dry docking protocols and locked it down.  
  
She was so happy to have mass effect field generators. The housing unit had them built in so she was able to pile the crates onto one of the pallets, hook it up and tow it behind the building. It was a fairly long walk from the docking area to the other side of the compound,  especially with a building following along behind you,  but never the less she had made it in good time.  
  
Now came the fun part, she unhooked the pallet and pulled it off to the side, maneuvered the building into the marked area. The clamps activated holding it steady. Then she backed up and pushed the button on the controller. The cube started to expand, areas popped up on the left and right, the top raised. Then the open areas where the door and windows were to be, appeared. Once it was finished, she pushed another code into the controller,  a section of the far wall expanded out and the solar generator was uncovered,  the wind-powered generator popped up from the roof, starting to turn lazily in the early afternoon breeze. She walked over to check the connection to the batteries,  they were starting to charge fairly quickly.  With the long days, the planet had,  those batteries should stay fully charged even while being used.  
  
She backed up once more then walked around to the back, pushing the code marked step three into the controller. Out popped another small room with the main water and wastewater hookups. She finished up those then moved back to the front. Step four was completed when she powered up the structure, opaque barriers covered the windows and the door. She walked to the door and followed the steps needed to set the security and access to the unit.  
  
She went inside and started on the left side of the unit,  it was listed as the living room. She scrolled to the appropriate guide and activated the panel. She took a startled step back as a field generator hummed to life creating a small purple bubble in front of the area the guide showed was the holoprojector. She moved toward it and pushed on it, then laughed,  it was a giant bean bag chair just without the beans. She sat in it and wiggled around, it conformed to her and floated there in midair, it was rather comfy. She turned on the holo-screen and went through the process of accessing the extranet from the details given to her earlier. Being so close to the Alliance posts there was a military grade comm satellite in place so the reception was excellent.  
  
She went into the kitchen. There was a small sink, the appliances that came with the unit were still out in the crate, but she would have a small countertop oven and a two burner cooking appliance. There was a portable cooler that would slide in the hole under the sink. There were a couple of cupboards,  whatever wouldn't fit she would just keep in crates stacked to the side. She turned on the water,  it sputtered as the air moved through the piping system finally spurting into the sink. She let it run for a few minutes then scanned a sample.  It was fairly safe for minimal drinking,  she was glad she had a huge supply of filters in one of the supply crates outside.  
  
The bathroom was next,  well what passed for a bathroom.  A folding chemical sink,  a bio-toilet, and a recycling decon shower. There was no need for towels, it seemed. Toilet paper wasn't a necessity with this set up as it used a sonic cleansing system instead. She heaved out a long drawn out sigh remembering her hot tub and huge showers from the apartment, then shook her head. It's done and over with,  no going back.  
  
Her bedroom was fairly decent. Storage recesses in the one wall for clothing, a fold down double bed with a top of the line compression gel and foam mattress, there was a small holoprojector in this room too.  
  
Well,  it wasn't a huge place,  but it was all hers, she spent extra credits for better security and hoped she wouldn't have the same issues as on the Citadel. She went back to the living room sat on her bubble chair, then started the security app and opened the secure line to Liara.  
  
"Hello, Shep... Lily, did you make it to Cyone?" Liara leaned back in her chair, her big blue eyes looking at her friend.  She looked so different,  sounded so different than herself.  

"Yeah,  just getting set up now. I start work in the morning. Listen,  Liara thanks for setting up those recommendations and everything. I don't think I could have pulled it off without your help and not remained anonymous anyway. They agreed to bring me on in a trial run,  they think with my qualifications I would be wanting to leave and look for something with a higher pay grade."  
  
"It was no problem, you are more than competent to handle anything you can find on that planet. By the way, one of the geth units sent me a program for you. He said it will assist in diagnostics and repair protocols for all known organic vehicles or military transports. Another one sent an app that will help you repair anything with a small mass effect generator. Of any species out there,  they are the ones I trust the most to keep what is going on a secret. Once I told them it was your wish to have it this way,  they complied and promised to help in any way they could through me as an intermediary." She activated another terminal, "both of the charcoal drawings sold for a decent price. Transferring the credits to your account now. One of the buyers wanted to know if you did commission pieces, particularly portraits."  
  
Lilith rubbed her face, "Shit, not in person. Tell them, if they send you a holo I can do it in charcoal,  but other duties do not allow me to take the time for personal visits. And listen, if you get a chance, can you see if you can find me a larger selection of charcoals.  As wide a range of colors as you can get me,  along with more of those ultra fine canvases.  They need to be smoother than before, almost like paper. I am thinking of trying landscapes. Thanks, Liara, I gotta go now though,  I still have to unpack the gear then try and find a way into the town to get supplies. Maybe they have a junkyard or something here, I can repair one of the broken down clunkers for a vehicle of some sort."  
  
"Sure,  I will see what I can do. If you need me, Lily, just contact me. I'm sure the same goes for the others,  they don't understand why you refused to tell them where you were going or anything about it. I understand,  but most of them,  all they still see is the Commander... not Lily."

 

* * *

  
  
Lilith brought in all of the stuff one crate at a time and unpacked it, her armor and arsenal were stored in a hidden compartment in the flooring. The Predator was attached to the back of a small nightstand table she had brought with her. She made a list of items she would need and places she needed to find, one being laundry facilities. She sighed and kicked herself mentally for not getting one of the new model mini all in one washer dryer combos. Oh well.  
  
She brought in the last crate and pulled out the small cooler and shoved it the hole where it connected to the power and started up with a light hum. She set it to high and by the time she finished unpacking the rest of the kitchen items, it was ready to use.  
  
She locked everything up and set the security.  She was just putting the last of the empty crates on the pallet to take back when she heard a flanging voice calling out near the next house over. She looked up and waved at the male turian that was carrying a small bag. He changed direction and headed her way. _Shit,  well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I just hope I don't have to go repacking everything right after I just unpacked it._  
  
"Hello,  I heard we were getting a new mechanic,  my name is Lucus Belladros. I'm one of the mechanics here as well. I live in that unit next door." He held out his glove covered hand. 

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Lilith Banks,  you can call me Lily if you want. Yeah, I just arrived today,  doing the whole unpacking thing." She gave his hand a firm shake which caused his mandibles to go lax then spread in a turian smile.  
  
"Well,  I'll let you get settled. If you need any help, just let me know."  
  
"Thanks. Say you wouldn't happen to know if they have a vehicle junkyard around here would you?" She took a closer look at him as he scratched the side of his neck, he was just a bit taller then Garrus she thought,  his hide seemed to be a dark grey with black plates. His eyes were a light amber color, and his markings were different than any she had seen before, not white like the Councilors,  but more of a cream. A single stripe running along each mandible,  one thin one going across his nose and a thicker line going across his fringe.  
  
"Hmm,  well. There is the one that we use here to get parts out of to make emergency repairs to things, but there isn't anything really there worth even trying to fix to use. There's a place in town,  it's not really a junkyard,  but the vehicles barely run." He let out a laugh, "I don't know how that damn Volus manages to sell them off world but he does. You might be able to get him to sell you something really cheap and can strip parts for a small fee from our yard here. All of us can use it, just have to pay a nominal fee to scavenge. And you can rent time in one of the repair bays to work on it, store it there, it includes usage of the tools and equipment." He looked around, "I take you walked here with all of this?"  
  
"Yeah, my unit has strong enough field gens to tow a light load. Just have to drag the pallet mover back and unload the crates onto my ship now." She said as she finished securing the last of them.  
  
"That's a nice unit. It looks like a new model."

She nodded, "Yep, got it about a month ago. Everything I need except for a stupid washing machine didn't even cross my mind to have one added." 

She laughed and he grinned at her, "we can use the one in the garage for our uniforms at least. The one place in town is pretty decent,  I go there on my days off and pretty much spend hours there trying to stay awake while watching the clothes tumble."  
  
Lilith started laughing, "Sounds like a fun way to spend a day. Well, I need to get this back and unloaded then go for a supply run to town. I start work tomorrow at 0800 hours,  maybe I will see you then."  
  
"Yeah,  sure I'll be there we can catch the transport into the shop together in the morning. I'll see you then." He waved at her then turned to go back to his own place. She took the opportunity to eyeball his waist and hips. Huh, his waist is thicker than Garrus', maybe because of being a manual laborer, he's more muscular all around. Garrus was usually crammed into a set of armor and really couldn't tell much. She shrugged then started pulling the mover toward the road and back to the dock.

 

* * *

  
  
She found the laundromat first, noticed she had to supply her own detergent and everything else. The asari behind the counter told her that they also did dry cleaning before she transferred the pricing and detail list to Shepard's omni tool. 

Shepard checked her credit account and saw that Liara sold those drawings for a pretty decent price, she headed to the car dealer.  
  
It was all she could do not to burst out laughing.  For a moment she could have sworn she went back in time to the late 1970's Earth and stepped onto a used car lot.  Flashing signs with arrows pointing to their, "Deal of the Day," or "Super Clean" inventory. Giant neon-colored stickers with prices on the windows. She rubbed her forehead then the side of her nose,  when she saw a Volus waddling toward her,  huffing and puffing away in his high-pressurized enviro-suit.  
  
"Welcome, welcome ... _shuuu_... Earth Clan. How can the Vol clan... _shuu_... help you today? Maybe I can show you... _shuu_... this absolutely wonderful... _shuu_... X3M we just got in from our supplier ... _shuu_... hardly used."  
  
"Let me take a look around first.  If I see something, then we can talk." She smiled down at the overeager Volus, who was practically salivating at the thought of a sale. 

"Of course,  of course. _Shuu_... I will be in my office when you are ready."  
  
She walked around lifting the doors and the panels to look at the propulsion drives,  then shone her flashlight around the compartment looking for any odd leakages or cracks. When she was satisfied she started the app the geth sent her to do a scan,  smirking as it shown the propulsion drive had been severely damaged and would take a lot of work to repair. She moved on from one to the other, finally finding one that didn't look too bad.  A few dents on the door like someone punched it but nothing a few hours wouldn't fix. She scratched her head did the checks around the door seals and propulsion unit,  ran her scans. She could fix this one with minimal effort and supplies, but it came up listed as stolen from Omega about a month ago. _Hmm_ ...  
  
"Hey Liara,  I need a name run, Hydil Bumgardner... yeah I know, now stop laughing. He reported a missing car about a month ago.  I need to know if this guy is on the up and up good citizen list or if he's a jackass." She kept an eye on the door to the office, grinning as she saw the Volus' head pop up once in a while to see what she was out there doing. 

"Lily,  this one has a rap sheet a mile long.  Considering his residence is listed as Omega with Aria as his employer,  he's a jackass. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Lucky me,  I just found his car. A used car dealer here has it. I have a feeling the Volus that is currently peering at me through the window knows it's stolen. Depending on if I can get him whittled down enough in price I may need new ID chips for it along with papers." She started to walk toward the office and the Volus met her at the opened door.  
  
"Did you find something you liked... _shuu_... Earth Clan? Many quality vehicles on my lot."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at that. "Actually, there is one I am interested in on the lot. The blue X3M with the denting along the one side."  
  
"Ahh,  yes. That one, excellent choice... _shuu_... Of course, I will be glad to knock some credits off for those dents, but otherwise, it is a great car."  
  
"Well, technically, I will need to replace the O-pipes along the exhaust system. It's missing several compressor nuts on the cylinders.  Not to mention the Flux SuperCapacitor, without a new one of those that engine might blow up." She pretended to scroll down through the list, "There is also the lack of elbow grease along the seals. I will have to take the entire engine apart and reapply new grease, it was hard to find back on Earth. But most important in that model year and this one will cost me a lot of money, is Liquid Silver Schwartz, it's almost empty." Lilith looked at the little Volus a frown on her face and sighed, "I really thought it was going to be a great car. But with all that needs to be fixed, I just don't know if I can afford it."  
  
The Volus looked up at her and watched as she looked out the window at the car and heaved another sigh. He needed that hot number off his lot before anyone came snooping around. Better this Earth Clan gets busted for a stolen vehicle than him. With all that stuff she said was broken it looks like she would be stuck with it for a while fixing it. Not like he paid actual credits for it anyway.  
  
"You seem like a nice female... _shuu_..., Earth clan. So just for you ... _shuu_...today only, I will make you a deal. You buy that car out there, I will give you a deep discount because I like you... _shuu._.. how does 1500 credits sound? I know it sounds really cheap,  but you seem to really want it. I can tell you know your vehicles,  and will take good care of it... _shuu_."  
  
Lilith rubbed the back of her neck,  then chewed her lip,  more to keep from laughing than anything else. She pretended to check her credit balance. Then sighed again. "I don't know,  it's not even going to be safe to drive until I find that elbow grease,  and I'll have to have it shipped here." 

The Volus started fidgeting,  his stubby three-fingered hands starting to wring. "Alright, I can see your point, 1000 credits... _shuu._.. and that's the lowest I can possibly go. I will set it up as a gift, that way you won't even have to pay taxes or transfer fees... _shuu_. I will handle all of the paperwork for you." 

Lilith pretended to think about it for a few minutes.  
  
"Alright,  you have a deal. You can just send the completed paperwork to my friend, I'll let her know to expect it." She gave the Volus one of the Broker's fake names and contact locations,  not as if she was actually expecting any paperwork to show up there. 

"Excellent,  excellent,  just let me get the... _shuu_... key code for you." When he had his back turned she transferred the credits into a disposable account,  if he was running a scanning app when she connected the accounts he wouldn't be able to locate her real account.  
  
"Here you go,  all I need is for you to transfer the agreed upon funds ... _shuu_... into this account and once it's cleared it's all yours." She activated her omni tool, started the security apps, then the fake account, running it under the scanner to transfer the money. She noticed the warning icon tick once and gave a slight grin, no Volus was going to be able to hack geth software. "Very good, here is your key, ... _shuu_. Pleasure doing business with you, Earth Clan." All of a sudden the little guy was in a rush to get her out of the office.  
   
She went to the car,  ran the security software looking for any bugs or hacks in the system. Once it ran and everything was cleared out, or shorted out, she hopped in and closed the door. She contacted Liara, who burst out laughing when Lilith informed her she needed Liara to find elbow grease, a new Flux SuperCapacitor, O-pipes, and Liquid Silver Schwartz for her. Liara was still snorting as she made up new papers for the vehicle and filed them,  the ID chips and a new key code would be there the next day. Lilith thanked her then disconnected.  
  
Liara ran the companion app to the one Lilith had and removed the 1000 credits from the account and into an untraceable one. She covered all traces that money had changed hands. The Volus wouldn't dare call the law since he received stolen property, to begin with.

 

* * *

  
  
Lilith picked up groceries to last about a week then headed back home. She unloaded the car then parked it behind the building. She would bring up needing a bay at the end of her shift the following day.  
  
She had just finished heating up some soup on the stove top when the chime rang. She turned off the burner and reached behind her and readied the small concealed handgun she had in the holster at the small of her back, then checked the security screen. It was the turian from earlier. "Just a second." She adjusted her tank top to make sure the weapon was concealed again then took down the barrier that served as a door.  
  
"Come on in, I was about to eat. Hope you don't mind." He scrunched a little to get through the door then stood upright,  looking around as he followed her to the table. She reactivated the door using her omni tool. "Um ..." she looked around then pulled out a storage crate, "have a seat."  
  
They chatted for a while, he asked her if she was able to find everything in town,  then brought up the car that was parked out back. She grinned at him, "One day I'll tell you about everything that needs to be repaired on that particular car." He flicked a mandible shook his head a little,  he had a feeling this human wasn't one that could be tricked easily.  
  
"The main reason I came by was to let you know that the ones on the same schedule as you and I,  go out on Friday nights. They have a bar that serves levo and dextro there. They also have some decent food. It will be a good chance to get to know the rest of the crew, some you'll work with but others are at the other end of the compound."  
  
She hesitated, looking down into her half-empty soup bowl. "I'll think about it,  all depends on how tired I am. The work schedule is different than what I'm used to." She went back to eating the rest of her soup, he fluttered then pulled in his mandibles tight to his face. 

"Sure, just thought I'd pass it on." He stood up and she went with him to the door,  opening it on the way.

 "Hey,  thanks for stopping by. I'll see you tomorrow, ok."  
  
"Yep, see you then. I'll show you where the washing machines are, because knowing Tanir she will forget to show you."

 

* * *

  
  
She was waiting at the stop when Lucus came jogging up, "Spirits, I thought I was going to be late this morning. I fell asleep watching some strange Earth vid last night about a car, and it was able to travel in time after being hit by lightning. I don't know how you humans come up with such strange stuff." He looked over at Lilith,  who was laughing so hard she was holding her sides. "What's so funny?"  
  
Lilith covered her nose and mouth when she snorted while trying to draw in a breath. "If you promise you won't tell anyone else, I'll show you the recording I made with that Volus. Then you tell me why I'm laughing." 

He flicked his mandibles then spread them, "deal."  
  
She brought up the recording her omni tool made,  he started laughing when she mentioned the Flux SuperCapacitor. "Spirits, you knew he was shady and you outdid him on the deal."  
  
"Yeah,  come over tonight, bring some dinner and I will show you another vid I think you'll like," Lilith said to him,  already starting to download the vid for that night.  
  
The shuttle arrived and they climbed on after several got off yawning and waving to Lucus. After picking up the last of the workers, it headed to the facility and everyone got off. Ms. Tanir was waiting for her when she arrived.

 

* * *

  
  
"Whew, I'm beat. I don't know what that Alliance pilot did to cause that kinda damage to a shuttle, but it's going to take forever to fix that Kodiak." Lily said as she plopped down in the shuttle seat. 

Lana,  an asari mechanic, sitting next to her laughed. "Between our crew and the other one we will have it done in a week. You did really well today, one hell of a first day,  with that shuttle coming in. On top of the turian cruiser needing some work done."  
  
"That cruiser was a piece of cake compared to that shuttle."  
  
"Tanir was impressed you were able to diagnose and repair it in one afternoon," Lucus said to her from the other seat. 

"Yeah, I spent a few months learning about some of their ships,  along with the other species. Not all of them are as well designed as the cruisers. Hanar ships are a nightmare, like giant floating swimming pools." This caused anyone near her to start laughing. "One of the reasons,  I wanted to focus on shuttles and ground units not so much on ships, was being ground side and not always having unknowns constantly breathing down my back.  But I'll help out when it's needed."  
  
"I'll admit it does feel odd having people on those ships staring at you,  looking over your shoulder all the time like you're out to steal their silverware or something," Lana said,  a bunch of other workers agreed with her.  
  
When their stop came up the small group got off and the other crew got on, Lily stretched and yawned. "I need some sleep, meet you in five hours for dinner and a vid?" Lily and Lucas were walking toward their houses and Lily spotted a package sitting in front of the steps leading up to her door. She stopped and ran a scan of the package and watched as the identifier came up as one of Liara's holding companies. 

"What did you stop for?" Lucus asked her.  
  
"Oh, I am usually sorta nervous about packages being left on my doorstep,  what with that war and all. Just made me nervous and a bit paranoid."  
  
He turned to her, a light hum was within her range of hearing, "I can understand that. The security here is tight though. As far as I know, only once did hostiles get past the cannons on the fortifications. Some Reaper troops got inside of one of the fuel reactor sites further south. From what I heard there were a few turians, humans and asari trying to keep that depot open. They didn't know Reapers were in there until Commander Shepard and her crew showed up to rescue them and get that depot running again. If it wasn't for her and her crew they would have lost that fuel depot for sure,  maybe a lot more than that."  
  
She nodded but didn't say anything,  now she remembered why this planet sounded familiar. "Well better get to it then. I'll see you in a bit." 

He waved as he walked to his own place.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily woke earlier than she meant to and sighed,  this was going to take a lot of getting used to. She grabbed a quick shower then pulled out the new box of charcoals that Liara had sent her along with the canvas and easel. She put away the chair and raised the holo-screen giving her plenty of room in the living room area to work on the commission piece that Liara sent along with the things for the car.  
  
When the entry chime sounded she got up and wiped her hands on the wet cloth she grabbed from the small table. "Hey,  give me a minute to clean up the living room." She went back in and put away her charcoals then covered the canvas after moving it.  
  
"Come on in," she called out as she washed her hands in the sink. Lucus angled his way into the unit, carrying what looked like a take-out bag and smelled like Chinese food.  
  
"I hope you like take out,  there is a little place that delivers,  they make some good food there. Some of the humans tell me it's a good place for Chinese food. I got the most recommended thing on their menu,  hope you like it."  
  
"Thanks,  but you didn't have to buy me anything." She smiled at him and he gave a click of his mandibles.

 "You're providing the entertainment; I brought the food."

 

* * *

  
  
"Spirits,  that was so terrible it was funny. The little green guy sounded like a Volus merchant going on and on about merchandising."  
  
Lily was still giggling, and curled up in her purple bubble chair,  while Lucus was sitting in a larger blue one with his legs outstretched.  
  
"Well,  thank you for the wonderful vid. Guess I better get back and get ready for work. Did you remember to rent one of those repair bays?" Lucus asked as he stood up. 

"Yup rented it along with paying the scavenging fee for the month,  never know when I may need to pick up a few other parts. Will be driving it over there and getting it into the bay if you want a ride."  
  
"Sure that sounds great when you're ready to go just come knock on the door." He said to her as he started to go out the door. 

"Ok,  I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Shepard chewed her lip and gave a little smile, things were looking up. She had a job,  a home, a car, and now she made her first few friends.  And no one it seemed knew who she was... used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Notes
> 
> Spaceballs (1987)
> 
> Production company (s):  
> Brooksfilms  
> Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM)
> 
> "Liquid Schwartz" is part of a gag in the movie Spaceballs you can find more information here:  
> imdb.com/title/tt0094012/
> 
> _____
> 
> Back to the Future (1985)
> 
> Production Company (s)  
> Universal Pictures (A Robert Zemeckis Film)  
> Amblin Entertainment  
> U-Drive Productions (uncredited)
> 
> Flux Capacitor is a gag from the movie series Back to the Future  
> www.imdb.com/title/tt0088763/
> 
> Both of the referenced "products" have been and still are a running gag. I have changed their names somewhat but they are a play off of products/items from the above movies.
> 
> I have no affiliation with the production companies, make no money in any way from this story. Both of those items have also been used for "pranking" of individuals and auto parts stores since the late 1980's. And yes people actually fell for the pranks and have requested those items along with "elbow" grease and many other "things".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note : I don't use a beta reader. All mistakes in spelling and grammar are my own.
> 
> Forgot to also add, Kaidan is not liked in this story. He is mentioned here and there, not in a favorable light.

* * *

  
  
The next two weeks flew past, after the first few days her body adjusted to the longer hours. When she wasn't at work she was fixing her car. The first thing she did was remove all the ID chips from it and replace them, sending the data to Liara who uploaded and overwrote the original settings. Then she had to run the hack program to bypass and overwrite the keycode. Once that was done she breathed a little easier.  
  
By the end of the first two weeks, she had the portrait finished and loaded into a specialized crate. The cars paint had been stripped off,  the dents removed, and a fresh coat was put on; black this time. She was finding the parts when she could, but with so much over time that Tanir wanted her to put in on a ship the asari brought in,  she really couldn't spare much time.  
  
She was trudging her way from the shuttle stop alone when she spied Lucus sitting on what she swore was a lawn chair in front of her unit,  a matching one was sitting near it.  
  
"Lucus,  where the hell did you find lawn chairs?" Lily asked as she sank down in one and stretched her legs out with a sigh.

"You remember that human freighter that came in needing that gen fixed on the lift crane? I traded one of those game units I fixed for these chairs and this cooler,  along with something he called a barbecue grill. Whatever the hell that is."  
  
"Oh man, it's been ages since I had barbecue. You got a piece of steak you want to cook? Drag that bad boy over here with that grill, I'll show you what a barbecue is." She jumped up and he started laughing.  
  
She went in grabbed one of the chicken breasts from the cooler along with a lemon. She quickly washed the lemon then sliced it in half. Tossing some pepper, salt, a bit of olive oil into a bag before squeezing the half of the lemon into it. She rinsed off the chicken tossed it into the bag and sealed it before quickly cleaning up and grabbing the foil from the drawer.  The last piece of corn and a potato were cleaned and added to the pile. She wiped the counter down and rushed back outside when she heard the thump thump of the grill being dragged into place.  
  
"Hey,  what are you two up to tonight?" Yelled Lana from across the lot.

 "We're doing barbecue," Lily yelled back.  

A human male popped his head out of the unit, "Did you just yell the magic word barbecue?"  
  
"Yeah,  grab your meat and veggies, don't forget your rub or sauce 'n come on over." Lily checked the grill over, finding everything had been cleaned.  She ran another cleaning scan over it anyway then fiddled with the knobs on the grill. It shot out a huge flame into the sky causing Lucus to fall over backward in his chair. 

"Spirits,  Lil, what the hell did you just do?"  
  
"Hot damn, this is a good one." She whooped out doing a little jig and shaking her ass. "Did you bring whatever spices you wanted to use on your meat?" 

Lucus picked himself up and dusted his pants off, "Yeah,  yeah it's in the bag."  
  
Lily wrapped her piece of chicken in foil. Lana and Tom, her husband,  came over carrying a covered plate with what looked like hamburger patties and everything for them along with a six pack of beer. Tom put the beer in the cooler, Lily slapped Lucus' steak on the one section then laid her wrapped chicken near it. The hamburgers would be the last to put on as they would cook the fastest. She lowered the lid then sat in the chair. Lana went back and grabbed an old blanket and spread it out for them. The smell of cooking meat started to fill the air along with the scent from the specialized rocks that the bottom of the grill consisted of. These could be set for mesquite, charcoal, or apple wood smokes.  
  
"I need to run into town later to drop off a package, anyone need anything while I'm there?" Lily asked. Lana and Tom declined. 

"Yeah,  I need to pick up some groceries. Best thing is to call for a shuttle since you have the engine in your car in pieces at the moment." Lucus said handing her one of the beers he had brought with him.  
  
She got up, lifted the lid to a billow of smoke and used the blue handled fork to turn over his steak. The red handled spatula was for the burgers along with flipping the chicken packet. She carefully opened the veggie slot and slid her wrapped potato and corn along with the other veggies into the slot, closed the lid, and dialed in the items so they would cook and be ready with the meats.  
  
Lana turned on some music and everyone started talking about what they were working on.  Tom worked on the other side of the compound doing dock work,  he was telling them more and more people were stopping off here to refuel now,  and not just military. Lana nodded, "Yeah when you got called up to work on that asari medical ship,  I heard some talk of them building a couple of hotels because it was starting to get really busy with more people wanting their vehicles fixed."  
  
Lily shifted the beer can around in her hands. "Yeah,  I have only been here two weeks and can tell it's gotten busier." She got up and went to the grill flipping the burgers and opening her foil packet to check her chicken.  
  
Lucus looked over at the others,  they too noticed how quiet she had gotten when they mentioned it getting busy. Lucus scratched his crest, "That food almost done; I'm starving here."  
  
"Yeah,  yeah,  one sec big guy." She slid the burgers on the buns and passed it to Lana who finished them up and took out their veggies. She put Lucus' steak on his blue plate,  and her own chicken on a red one along with her veggies.  
  
They all sat around eating, drinking their beers and talking for several hours before Lily let out a giant yawn. "Sorry guys,  but I'm beat. I got to get some sleep before I head back up to finally finish up the repairs on that ship's drive system. We can go into town after we get off our next shift if that's alright with you."  
  
Lucus crushed his last beer can tossing it into the bag.  He'd dump them into the facilities recycle unit when they went to work."Yeah,  sounds good. You go get some sleep, I'll clean up out here and bring your stuff back over later."  
  
They all said their goodnights and she went inside.

"Why would it bother her that we are getting busy?" Tom asked quietly as he helped Lucus clean the grill. 

"I'm not sure.  Anytime I would ask about anything from her past she would get quiet like that then change the subject. The only thing I know is she gets paranoid if anyone leaves anything outside her house that looks like a container and the security system on her unit is better than some I've seen on the Citadel or Palaven." They carried the plates and utensils back to Lucus' unit and went inside to wash them.  
  
Lana started to dry them, "Does it matter what her past is? The war changed a lot of people. She's a kind person, a damn good mechanic and a friend to us." Lana looked at her husband and smirked, "Maybe even willing to be more than a friend to someone." Lucus dropped the spatula he was cleaning on the floor.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  He asked as he started to scrub the utensils even harder. 

Both Tom and Lana laughed at him, "You know exactly what we mean.  We've seen the way you look at her. You spend more of your downtime over there with her than in your own place or in the town. At meal times you maneuver it so you always sit beside her,  glaring at anyone that even attempts to sit in your spot.  Same way with the transport shuttle from the facility."  
  
Lucus's head dropped a bit, "Spirits, am I that obvious?"  
  
"Why yes,  yes you are," Tom said as he laughed and Lana hit him with the towel.

 "Listen, we all know her time is up in two weeks unless they decide on hiring her permanently. They would be stupid if they didn't.  Since she's been here more ships have wanted repairs,  word of mouth of her being able to fix the damn ships in a decent time frame is spreading. Not to mention the amount of shuttles and repairs from the military units we are getting in now as they make their way back to their home systems. Other than the Citadel and Palaven this is the only place with a decent supply of fuel. It's why they are thinking of expanding the town. More people means more competition for her affections."  
  
"Spirits,  but I'm a turian. You know the stigma on that type of relationship. Even now with what the Commander did and having that turian on board,  not to mention everything else, it's still looked down on. Probably the only one that wouldn't cause that kinda of stigma would be the Commander,  and like that's ever gonna happen."  
  
Tom walked over and put his hand on Lucus' shoulder, "Maybe on the Citadel or Palaven,  but we aren't there. I don't think a single person here would look down on a relationship between our species. If they did, who cares? They would be in the minority and could kiss my white hairy ass. 'Cuz if my friends are happy than that's all that matters."  
  
They finished up then Lana and Tom took their leave. Lucus in the meantime went in, laid down on his bed and started to think,  eventually falling asleep.

 

* * *

  
  
The last two weeks went by, Lily had sent off a total of three charcoal sketches,  the one that was commissioned and two landscapes. She was called into the matriarch's office at the end of her shift.  
  
"Ms. Banks, please sit down." After taking her own seat behind her desk she pulled up a report on her terminal, "As you recall your employment with us was on a month long basis. It is time we go over your supervisor's review and then speak about your position."  
  
"The reviews I have received from Ms. Tanir,  along with several others speak highly of your work ethic and your abilities. As does the numerous correspondence I have received from satisfied customers. So I must ask you again, with your skills,  why are you here?"  
  
Lily sighed, "ma'am, I wasn't lying when I said I was tired. I have been through more in the last several years than what anyone should have to endure in even one of your lifetimes. All I wanted was a place to call home,  a job that I liked and people that I could make real friends with. I found that here. With all due respect,  ma'am, if that answer doesn't suit,  then I'll be on my way."  
  
The matriarch stared at her again,  making her feel like her soul was being laid bare. "The war took it's toll on many people. Some more than others. Those that have fought since the beginning deserve their rest,  don't you think?"  she asked softly. 

Lily blinked at her then looked away. " More than you can even imagine, ma'am."  
  
"The board has offered a signing bonus for you as well as an increase in pay due to your abilities. Your work schedule will remain the same but we would like for you to handle as many of the ships coming in as you feel comfortable with. Should you require a crew you can pick from any of the mechanics to work with you on the repairs. I know you would prefer the ground work,  but you have been the only one so far to have been able to complete the repairs on actual ships in a timely manner."  
  
She transferred the information over to another datapad for Lily to look over. "Ms. Banks, if ever a ship comes in that you don't feel comfortable working on, send me a message.  I will make sure that Ms. Tanir assigns it to a different worker; you shall have other repairs that need to be completed that would take a higher priority." Lily looked up at her with a look of relief on her face. 

"Thank you,  ma'am." She quickly signed the amendment to her employment contract and handed it back.  
  
"Welcome home,  Lily." The matriarch smiled at her.

 

* * *

  
  
Lucus was leaning against her car when she came out of the building. "Well? Are you staying?" He asked anxiously,  his mandibles fluttering. 

She smiled at him, "Yup,  she offered me a permanent job. I'll be working on the ship repairs more often though,  but the money is decent and she won't change my hours at least."  
  
They got into the little speeder and closed the doors, "That's great.  For a bit there I was worried you wouldn't want to stay here. You could probably make a fortune on the Citadel or Palaven. Even Nos Astra and Earth would pay more."  
  
"If I wanted to work there,  I would have applied there. I like it here,  I'm happy here." She started up the car,  out of the corner of her eye she saw him fidget. 

"I'm glad you are happy here, Lil. I'm happy you're staying." He scratched the hide on the back his neck.  
  
"How about we swing by the units and see if Lana and Tom are busy.  We can go out and celebrate with dinner maybe a vid. We have a full solar day to do whatever we want. Although if we go to see a vid,  don't be surprised if I fall asleep and drool on your shoulder."  
  
"Sounds like fun,  even the drooling part. I'll need to change clothes though, wear something older,  I don't know if human drool stains."  
  
She laughed then gave him a playful slap.

 

* * *

  
  
They went to the little Chinese place and celebrated,  they even told the owners that Lily was staying when she came around to ask how everything was. When they were finished they went to the only theater in town and stood there arguing what vid to go see. Finally they played Rock, Paper, Scissors after Tom and Lily explained it. Lucus ended up winning so they hurried to the machine to get tickets for the showing of Terminal Punishment which would start in about 15 minutes. They followed the signs and ran for the elevator to the third floor of the theater then raced down to the end of the hall,  where they fed their tickets into the machine and entered.  
  
Nice stadium style seating so no one was missing out because of someone else's head. She noticed part of the seating area was sectioned off with a sound proof barrier.  She saw why when a parent picked up a toddler who had started to cry. They quickly located a row with four seats next to each other and filed in, Tom making sure that Lily and Lucus was next to each other. Lana only grinned at him.  
  
The vid was one of your typical action types,  lots of things blowing up,  the actors doing impossible stunts. Lucus was watching the vid and glancing at Lily once in a while to see if she was actually going to lean on him and fall asleep, but she seemed to be wide awake watching the show. His omni tool gave a shake on his wrist and he glanced down at it.  
  
_**T:** What the hell you waiting for man, put your arm around her or something._  
_**L:** What the Spirits are you talking about?_  
_**T:** Oh for God's sake look over here._  
  
Lucus glanced over trying not to be too conspicuous and watched as Tom yawned and stretched, his arm casually going around Lana's shoulders. He saw her snuggle into Tom laying her head on his shoulder. Tom leaned his head back and looked at him.  
  
Lucus shifted in his seat,  reached up and scratched the side of his neck. He shot a quick glance at Lily then at Tom who was still staring at him. His mandibles fluttered and he swallowed. He shifted a bit more then pretended to stretch and slipped his arm along the back of her chair.  
  
_Oh he did not do what I think he did._ She shot a look at Tom who only grinned at her.  She rolled her eyes at him. Then she carefully glanced at Lucus and saw his mandibles flicking in and out,  he was nervous as hell. She let out a tiny sigh and leaned into him. He jerked a bit then shifted again. Wrapping his arm around her like Tom had his on Lana. He was relieved that she couldn't hear his sub-harmonics, sounding out his happiness.  
  
After the vid they headed home,  all of them had a long day already and wanted to get some sleep. They planned another BBQ for that night and several of their other workers would be coming over,  bringing food or drinks. A couple of them agreed to bring some folding tables and blankets.  
  
Lily fired up the grill and Lucus carried the plates out to the small tables he set out earlier. Each plate was color coded, as was all of the utensils. Each table had a matching colored table cloth. Neither one was allergic but they didn't know about any of the others and didn't want to take a chance on someone getting food poisoning.  
  
Tom called for Lucus to come help him carry out a large cooler he had filled with ice and levo beverages and set it next to the red table. Then he helped carry out the other for the dextro and put it next to the blue one.  
  
Their friends and co workers started to show up and the tables started to groan under the weight of all of the side dishes. Lily started the meats cooking, each side carefully divided. One of the turians from the docks was sensitive to the levo proteins and brought his own epi pen just in case. Someone started up some music and a few of the humans had brought outdoor game equipment. A couple of them were teaching a few asari about Frisbee, while a few of the other males somehow managed to acquire a basketball hoop and was showing a few of the turians how to play.  
  
Lily let out a snort as she watched the humans trying to jump and shoot baskets,  while the turians kept blocking them. They had almost a foot of height on most of them and when they jumped even more. She was worried the men would get upset but they were all laughing and having fun so she started to relax.  
  
"Hey," Lucus said to her,  handing her a beer. He nervously looked around then lowered his voice, "about earlier, I hope I didn't do something to offend you." 

She grinned at him, " you didn't offend me.  That damn Tom showed you one of the oldest tricks in the human male's dating playbook." She bumped his arm with her shoulder and he laughed.  
  
After the food was consumed and the sky darkened they moved all of the furniture out of the way and Lily raised up the metal shutters on her door and window so the entire side of her unit was solid.  She used her omni tool to project a vid onto the side of the building turning it into a screen. Everyone settled onto blankets to watch the latest Blasto vid.  One of the asari yelled out asking how she got her hands on it. Lily yelled back it was classified information which everyone started to laugh at then went quiet as the vid started.  
  
About halfway through the show,  her omni tool gave out a flash. She frowned then whispered to Lucus she would be right back. She slipped through the emergency door on the back of the unit.  
  
She went to her bedroom and brought out her terminal linking it to the extranet, "Liara,  what's up?"  
  
"Lily,  the commission just came through for the portrait. Also both of the landscapes sold,  a gallery wants more.  They are willing to sell them on consignment for you. Are you going to be staying on there?"  
  
"Yes,  I'm staying. I like it here. Now what's really up Liara,  you wouldn't have sent a message on that line if it was just to tell me you are sending me credits."  
  
Liara leaned back in her chair, "It's Garrus and Kaidan. Garrus wants to know where you are because you haven't contacted him and he says it just isn't like you. I told him you were fine, but until you tell him yourself he won't stop looking, and you know he will eventually find where you are."  
  
"Shit,  damn it Liara. I love Garrus like a brother,  but I want to be left alone. Even from him right now. I'll make a recording or something and forward it to you,  you can send it to him,  maybe that will be enough." Lily rubbed her forehead. "You mentioned Kaidan? What's up with him,  last I heard he was promoted... again,  and the Admirals pretty much gave him the Normandy before I even retired."  
  
"Well apparently,  he is having issues with some of the crew. Since he was given Command of the Normandy actually. They thought the Admirals jumped the gun and did you a disservice. Of course Kaidan jumped at the opportunity to Command that ship. The crew thought it was like kicking you while you were down. Joker and EDI sent me some of the conversations she had recorded,  the crew knew you were hurting about the loss of Mordin, Thane, and Legion. Then on top of it when you ran into the beam,  whatever happened to you there, having the Crucible fire and you laying in the rubble near it in London. The "experts" the Alliance called in still can't figure it out." Liara shifted again. "The new crew, I don't think knows about what went on between you and Kaidan.  But the older ones do and sees it as him being petty for not forgiving him for Horizon.  He was also pissed about you not letting him back on board the Normandy when the Reapers attacked. Joker says the scuttlebutt is the Alliance may try and find you to bring you back." She watched as Lily paled even more then grimaced.  
  
"No, no I won't go back. As far as I'm concerned Commander Shepard is dead. Bury her deep Liara. If you hear anything else,  let me know. I got to go now, I'll send you a message when I have more sketches done."  
  
She leaned on the chemical sink and closed her eyes. _Damn it,  why can't they just let me be._  
  
"Lil? You ok? The vid just ended. Everyone is packing up to go back to their own places." Lucus called from somewhere,  probably the emergency doorway into the unit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok.  Just got a bit of bad news and I ended up with a headache is all. Can you do me a favor and tell them thanks for coming? I'll be out in a bit." She slid a hidden panel back above the sink and started to look through the shelving full of pill bottles trying to find the headache meds.

 

* * *

  
  
After everyone had left for the evening, she showered then went to sleep. That night she dreamed of the shadowy forest again. The voices of Ashley, Mordin, Thane, and Legion all calling out to her. The thick oily shadows pressing in on her constantly whispering,  there was no "little boy" this time. No sound of a Reaper screeching as it powered up its red laser. The shadows were asking why them? Were they dead? Why wasn't she dead too? Ashley was whispering, "It was the right thing to do, Skipper." Thane's voice came next, "Even a Siha cannot protect everyone." Mordin's rapid fire speech, even in this dream world was hard to follow, interspersed with talk of seashells. Legion's, "Does this unit have a soul?"  
  
She woke up with a start,  covered in sweat and shaking, it had been months since was plagued by those dreams. She got up and stripped the bed of the sweat damp sheets,  then showered again.  She shook out several pills from various bottles, slipped into one of the long nightshirts and pair of ballerina slippers she sometimes wore.  She picked up one of her precious sketch pads, a pack of charcoal pencils, and headed for the living room.

 

* * *

  
  
Lucus was worried about Lil,  after she disappeared to take that call she had been really quiet. Worse than when she first got there.  
  
When she first arrived she was always spending her time drawing on those canvases.  She had been concentrating on landscapes lately,  the colors bright and cheery, or she was working on her car.  
  
Last week was the first time she had gone out with the others on Friday night. At first she was hesitant to join in,  then talk turned to shop and things they had repaired. Everyone started bragging about the strangest thing any of them had to fix. She told them of a Mako unit that had been covered in Thresher Maw guts. It had a giant tooth wedged in the space between the floor and drive shaft that had locked the Mako up rendering it unusable; until she took a torch, a saw, along with a hammer and chisel to get it out. They were all laughing, by the time she finished she had herself portrayed as covered with the disgusting remains from the underside of the Mako, also covered in grease and she had to stand in the decon showers for over 30 minutes just to get it off. The smell lasted for nearly a whole week no matter how much she showered.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Finally he gave up,  went to the kitchen,  made a hot drink then went outside to sit in one of his "lawn chairs". He was about halfway done when he saw the light come on in Lily's unit. Seems like she couldn't sleep either. He waited to see if it would go out and when it didn't he got up made himself another drink then wandered over to her unit.  
  
She jumped when the chime came,  grabbing her pistol from the small table and almost knocking over her hot chocolate. She got up carefully, staying well away from the windows. High powered barriers or not,  they weren't completely infallible. She glanced at her omni tool and activated the security cam, then let out a sigh as she saw it was Lucus.  
  
"Lil? Are you ok? You look paler than usual." He asked her as he came through the door.  He noticed the pistol but didn't mention it.  Everyone kept guns in their places since the war. "Just a nightmare, some of my nightmares can be...  bad." She told him as she gathered up her pad, carefully placing a protective barrier over the sketch so it wouldn't smudge. She walked past him to take them back to her room.  
  
"Why don't we sit outside for a bit,  it's a nice night with a good breeze, maybe it will relax us both." While she made her drink he brought over his chair and they sat outside.  He was right it was nice out here. They looked up in the sky,  saw the blinking lights from the fueling depot. Wondered just how many ships were up there right now refueling and going about their business.  
  
"Lil,  did you want to talk about your nightmare?"  
  
"No." Her tone was brusque. Then she sighed, "I'm sorry, really I am. It's just... painful. Maybe, maybe some other time, okay?"  
  
"Aright. I'm here,  if you ever need to talk,  or you know...  anything." He sipped his drink then rubbed his neck. 

Her heart lightened a bit. "Lucus,  are you flirting with me?" She tried to keep the grin from her face when he started to bluster.  
  
"Flirt? Spirits... why,  why would you think that? ... maybe." He started rubbing his neck and fringe then shifted in his chair. She let out a slight laugh then raise an eyebrow, placed her cup on the small table before she stood up and stretched.  She noticed his eyes drawn to her body. She quickly slipped into his lap,  he dropped his cup on the ground and almost sent the chair tipping backward. She started to laugh harder.

 "Why Lucus,  you naughty turian you,  why haven't you asked me out on a date or made a move yet? And I'm not counting that schoolboy thing Tom taught you."  
  
"Spirits, Lil." He was glancing at her and rubbing his neck, his mandibles were fluttering. "I don't know how much you know about turians. But, well, there is a stigma attached to a turian that has a relationship with a human, or at least one that is found out. I'm sure they are out there, just hidden." He sighed,  not even noticing his arm was wrapped around her back and he had a grip on her hip. "It may be different now, I don't know. I know that the human, Commander Shepard, had made friends with a turian and he was part of her crew for a long time. If rumors are true she even impressed the Primarch,  well a lot of turians actually. She may be the only human out there that wouldn't have that stigma attached to her and her mate if she picked a turian."  
  
"Well,  if those rumors are true maybe it wouldn't be so bad now?" Lily leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe not for the younger ones,  but the ones who fought in the Relay 314 incident may not be as forgiving, even with current events. I wouldn't want you to have to put up with the remarks and such,  just because of me."  
  
"Lucus,  I don't think anyone here would feel that way. To be honest,  what with everything that has happened recently, it would be stupid not to at least try to find a bit of happiness. I'm going to tell you something but you must promise to never repeat it." She shifted and looked into his eyes. 

He stared at her,  the pheromones coming off of her were ones of nervousness, worry. "I promise Lily,  a turian's word is his bond."  
  
She stroked his mandible, "For years, I have had to put aside everything I wanted in my life.  A home, a family. I was told that others happiness and well being must come before mine. Their lives,  their needs always first. I must not have emotional attachments to people,  so when they inevitably left or were taken,  it would not hinder my work. Hell Lucus,  my belongs accumulated over 30 years fit inside a box smaller than my cooler. I owned nothing but the clothes on my back and a few items for my job that were provided for me. Several years ago I even lost that box. I was given a new box, some new items. But always the same, others before me,  my wants and my needs were immaterial." She lowered her head to his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her.

"When the Reapers invaded, I lost three very important friends. One was like an eccentric uncle, so incredibly brilliant with a wicked sense of humor.  One was a mentor, he taught me how to calm my mind in the midst of turmoil and focus.  The other was filled with childlike innocence, but so much knowledge, all he wanted was to better his people. Near the end of the war I was given an apartment," she laughed, "all this time, and finally in the middle of the fucking war, I had a home."  
  
He fluttered his mandible brushing it across her forehead and she sighed, "It didn't last long. About a month after the end of the war,  my home was broken into. My sketches that I had made over the course of years were destroyed by the vandals. As was everything I had owned or was given as part of the apartment. It happened over and over. It wasn't meant to be. I sold it all,  bought my unit,  my ship and left that place far behind. It was only here, in this last month or so,  that I found peace. I have a home, friends, security.  Normalcy."  
  
"It sounds like you deserve some peace, Lil. How about if we take it one day at a time, hmm? Would you like to have lunch with me in the town later today? It would be a good place to start,  I think." 

She leaned her head back from him and raised her eyebrow, " my my,  going from stuttering turian to confident turian rather quickly aren't you?"  
  
"Well,  I was told a while ago to get it moving along."

She settled back against him and they watched the stars for a while longer until she yawned. "I think I can actually sleep now.  Thank you Lucus. For listening and sitting with me tonight." She got up and picked up her cup,  started toward her steps. 

"I'm right next door if you ever need to talk." He grinned at her, "or anything." 

She started laughing and turned to him, "You are such a flirt." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mandible, "good night, Lucus."

 

* * *

  
  
Lily was sitting outside putting the finishing touches on a landscape when Lana came over carrying two cans of Tupari. "That one's nice, Lil. Almost looks like it could be a real place, since the view I see looking over your shoulder is one of the building we work at and the salvage yard behind it." 

Lily started laughing, "yeah, I don't think a drawing of that would sell really well."  
  
She watched as Lily looked over the canvas in front of her with a critical eye, making a smudge here or a defining line there. Then Lily, very carefully applied a smudge proof barrier that would settle over the drawing becoming an indestructible coating that would protect it.  
  
"Let me put this in the shipping crate. I'll be right back." Lily picked up the covered canvas and added it to the crate that was in the living room.  That made three for the gallery. They asked her for more,  but the message she sent to them using Liara,  told them quite plainly that this was a hobby,  not a job and they would get three when she finished them.  
  
She collapsed back into her chair accepting the can of Tupari. "This past month has been hectic, two ships wanting overhauls and almost a half dozen shuttles or ground transports came in to be fixed."  
  
Lana stretched tiredly. "Yeah,  I can't believe they had to scramble to add that new building for those overhauls. I mean, Goddess,  we are just a small facility. Not meant for those kinda repair jobs." Lana drank some of her Tupari, "I overheard Alis talking yesterday at lunch,  it seems they are going to be hiring more mechanics, specializing in ship repairs. Maybe they can cut your workload back so you can get back to fixing shuttles like you originally were hired for,  tired of picking up your slack." Lana snarked at her, Lily had just taken a drink and started coughing as it went down the wrong way.  
  
After she was able to stop coughing and breathe again,  she shot her friend a look,  that only caused the asari to laugh. "Our day off is coming up, I was thinking maybe going to the beach along the coast.  They built that small town up there for the weekenders,  heard they finally got the rest of the hotel done too. I might be able to get a seaside landscape idea out of it."  
  
"I'll ask Tom,  but it sounds like fun, and will get us away from this place for a day. I'll let you know tonight when our shift starts. If we decide to go it will give us time to make the reservations." Lana looked around, "now spill it sister,  this entire month you and Lucus have been going out on dates. Are you two getting serious? Have you slept with him? If you need pointers for, you know,  doing it with a turian, just ask. One of my previous mates was a turian, granted that was about 200 years ago but things wouldn't have changed."  
  
Lily flushed bright red and looked around in a panic, "Jesus, Lana. What the hell are you trying to do kill me from embarrassment?" 

Lana shrugged at her, "nothing wrong with sex."  
  
"I know that Lana, but it's different for you. Being an asari it's not viewed the same as a human. We're still testing the waters so to speak,  seeing the reactions to the townspeople,  the workers are fine with it. And if we never had to leave the compound it wouldn't matter. But he's still worried about how other turians would react. We have had some ... trouble, with a few of the people on shore leave while we fixed their ships. Humans,  we haven't had another turian ship come in for some time now. Most of the locals are fine, but with the expanding town and everything else." She shrugged.  
  
Lana frowned at her, "why didn't you guys tell us you had problems?"

 Lily shrugged, "we took care of it and the local law asked the crewman to go back to their ship. They sent the XO a report. When they found out it was the mechanics working on the ship their crewmen were harassing,  well ... let's just say we didn't see them the rest of the time the ship was still here." Lily sat with her forearms on her thighs. "I really like him, Lana. I feel comfortable and safe here with everyone,  with him. I don't want to rush things and lose it."  
  
"Yeah,  alright that does make sense. But the next time you guys have trouble tell us. Everyone here likes you both,  you're our friends. And for Goddess sake,  just because people say things doesn't mean you two can't go screw like varren somewhere. He's a turian, they don't mind blowing off steam." Lily threw her empty Tupari can at her.

 

* * *

  
  
They each packed an overnight bag and left it in Lily's car. They were going to head out to the hotel right after work and not waste time going back to their units. Lily was called into the Matriarch's office again,  and was handed a datapad with comments from the Captains of the ships that she did repairs on. Telling the business how pleased they were with her and her small crews efficiency. She grinned as she handed the datapad back. "Because word of mouth is spreading we are getting more and more business. The Board feels expansion is in order, the new building we put up will be upgraded and staffed. You will be called in to oversee the initial diagnostics and as consultant. If you feel someone isn't working up to standard let the supervisor know. Unless you are requested personally by the ship's Captain and with enough notice,  barring emergencies,  you shouldn't need to spend so much time on the ships. I know you want to spend time with the original crew. One in particular." She grinned at Lily when she turned bright red.  
  
"Here we are. Man they put this place up in two months?" Tom was looking around as they got out of the car. They were looking up at the six story building. There were tiny trees and plants along the walkways, a few people walking around outside. But the lot was full of shuttles with various ship names on them.  
  
"Uh oh,  man this doesn't look good,  this place is packed. You did make the reservations right?" Lily looked up at Lucus. 

"Yeah, their automated system wasn't working right yet and I actually had to call them. I got us rooms for the full solar day." He bumped into her as several human males pushed their way through to get outside.  
  
"Excuse us for being in your way," Tom called out, then turned to their group, "we should find out what ship they are on and cross some wires."  
  
They waited in line and when they were asked for their confirmation numbers Lucus read them off. "One moment please." The nervous asari at the desk said, she typed something into the terminal and another asari came out and motioned them down to the end of the counter. 

"We are very sorry but there was a mix up with your reservations. Apparently when you made them it was during the time our system was down. The details were not entered in and when the system came back online,  it caused an overbooking accident. We do not have rooms available."  
  
"You overbooked, how is that our problem? We had reservations,  you had our contact information. Hell, you could have hopped into a hotel shuttle and came to the compound to tell us,  so we could have straightened it out days ago." Lily was steaming mad, first the jackasses at the door,  then this woman telling them they had no rooms. They were wasting their one day off instead of enjoying themselves.  
  
"I am very sorry about this. We are sending back the booking fee and will gladly comp your next stay with us. But there just are no rooms available." 

Lily's nose twitched and she narrowed her eyes,  she smelled bullshit.  
  
"Bullshit. You have rooms available. Don't bother trying to lie. Your actions themselves are telling me the truth. You overbooked the REGULAR rooms,  those that the grunts like them and us get. But the top floor has, one ...", a twitch, "no two,  available suites." Lily leaned into the counter, "your error, completely your mistake and you failed in following up with your customers. You will comp us both of those suites for this stay along with the comps for regular rooms on our next visit, or I swear to you each time one of the Captains ask me to suggest a hotel for their men to stay in while I fix their ships, I will most definitely tell them to stay away from here. How long do you think to stay in business when word gets around that their most requested mechanic avoids this place like the plague?"  
  
Lily stared into the frightened eyes of the asari, "One moment while I get your keys, Ms. Banks." She hurried off. 

A low whistle was heard behind her, "damn Lil,  remind me not to piss you off.  You had her by the proverbially balls. You are not one to mess with," Tom whispered. "She even knew who you were."  
  
"Damn skippy." Lily muttered back as she saw the asari hurrying back.

 "If you wouldn't mind running your omni tools under the scanner for check in. Here is your key cards. Suites 101 and 102 on the top floor." She entered in some data on a terminal, "I have also taken the liberty to comp your lunch and dinner in our hotel dining room. Just run your omni tool over the data pad they give you at checkout. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us Ms. Banks."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am, I'm sure we will. Have a pleasant day." Lily smiled at her,  then snatched up the cards from the counter and started to stomp her way to the elevator. It was all the others could do not to start laughing.

 

* * *

  
She gave Tom the card to his and Lana's suite then opened the other one. Lucus hadn't said a word other then a snort or two on the ride up. When she entered their suite she let out a low whistle. Damn, this place was almost as nice as her old apartment. She went to the window and used the panel to set the transparency so she could look at the ocean's swells. A smile came to her face as she saw a set of onyx eyes flash into her memory.  
  
"Um, Lil?" Lucus's flanging voice came from a doorway off to the right.

 "Hmm? What is it, Lucus?" She started walking toward the door.  _Ahh.._.  
  
"There is only one bedroom... only one bed." Lucus rubbed his neck and she saw his hide go even darker grey than normal. 

"Yup,  I can see that." She squeezed past him and dropped her bag on the bed then started to open doors. "Where the hell is the bathroom?" She ducked under his shoulder and squeezed back out as he was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, here it is.  Wow, that shower is big enough for two. Holy hell, it's a real water shower at that."  
  
Lucus could hear her turning on and off the taps in the bathroom while he stood there staring at the bed. Was she expecting him to sleep on the couch? "Hey what you waiting for,  let's unpack and get changed.  We can spend a bit of time on the beach,  have lunch and get a few hours of sleep. Then goof off for the rest of the day." She grabbed the bag started to unpack it into one of the drawers then grabbed her swimsuit. "Hurry up, Lucus."  
  
She ran out of the room and he finally moved. He placed his items into a drawer and grabbed what Tom assured him was proper male beach attire. He kept reminding them that turians didn't swim,  they sank due to the weight of their carapaces. But not a single one listened. Instead Tom dragged him to the male side of the store while the females went to the other side to get beachwear. He could have sworn he heard both Lil and Lana giggling the whole time.  
  
Lily changed into her swimsuit in the bathroom, she still couldn't get over how different she looked without the tattoos and her red hair. She missed the tattoos the most,  those were the story of her life, her old life she kept reminding herself. Maybe during her vacation she would go back to that place on Nos Astra and have one done. One to signify truly starting her new life. Then she giggled when she imagined what Lucus was gonna say when he saw her in this minuscule bikini. The color of seagrass, the triangles on her breasts did little to conceal their shape or her nipples, which were already peaked from the cool air blowing from the air conditioning. The scrap of covering that was her bottoms wasn't much more than a glorified set of thong underwear.  
  
It took Lily and Lana most of the morning yesterday to find suits. After Tom dragged off Lucus they ran to their side to find the tiniest swimsuits they could fit into. Giggling the entire time. Each one they tried on had less and less material. When they found the ones they wanted they also bought light coverups. The men wouldn't see them until they dropped the cover once they got to the beach.  
  
She sent a message to Lana,  who replied back that they were ready and Tom had kept trying to get into the bathroom as she was changing. She told Lana about Lucus not moving from the doorway into the bedroom the entire time standing there like some giant turian statue.

 

* * *

  
  
They walked down to the beach,  Lana and Tom holding hands,  he was carrying their towels and trying to peak down his wife's cover up. Lily and Lucus followed them,  she was holding his hand and smiling, she was happy. The weather was great, a nice breeze,  bright sun,  not too hot. The beach however was fairly crowded, not just from the hotel guests,  but the locals as well.  
  
They waved at some of them when they heard their names being called and stopped to talk with some of them. They worked their way to a section that had enough room for their beach towels,  after laying them down the males noticed the ladies grinning at each other.  
  
When Lana dropped her coverup,  revealing her white scraps of what passed for a bathing suit.  Tom let out a wolf whistle. "Hot damn. Yeah that's right you losers,  keep walking that's my wife you're staring at." He leaned down and kissed her then picked her up and ran for the water.  
  
"Spirits,  was that swimsuit legal?" Lucus asked then turned to her,  freezing as he saw the smirk on her face and watched her slowly lower the cover up. His mandibles went slack, his mouth dropped open and she could have sworn she had heard him swallow. "Spirits."  
  
"What was that you were saying?" She walked up to him,  reached up and pushed his mouth closed. "Close your mouth,  sweetheart." She brushed the same hand over his mandible then down the front of his carapace. A bunch of clicking sounds was coming from him as his mandibles rapidly flicked.  
  
She pulled him by the hand down to the edge of the water,  ignoring the comments and whistles. He balked at going in higher than when the waves touched his knees.  He watched as she swam out to where Tom and Lana was at,  all three playing a bit in the water before swimming back to where he stood to wait for them.  
  
They were soaking up a bit of the late morning sun when two of the human males, that had been staring at the group and whispering among themselves, finally got up the nerve to approach.  Lily held her breath, remembered to clear her mind and focus, then slowly released the breath.  
  
"Hey." The bigger of the two said. He was ignored by all four of them. "I'm talking to you." Again they ignored him. 

Finally Tom looked over at the guy, "What the hell do you want man,  can't you see we're relaxing here,  stop bugging us. Go the fuck away."  
  
"Wasn't talking to you,  dipshit, was talking to the blonde."  
  
"Considering her name isn't "hey" there wasn't a reason to answer you." Lana snarked back at him. Tom only snorted and grinned. 

"Wasn't talking to you either, bitch."  
  
Lily let out a hiss and slowly sat up, then stood up. "You better fucking apologize to my friend then get your slimy ass back to your little toady friends before you piss me off."  
  
The male had the nerve to snort then blatantly ogle her, "As if I should be scared of a little girl like you. Lady, I'm a Marine, you should be thankful I'm even talking to you considering I saw you touching that bird a while ago."  
  
"I've had enough of your bigotry,  you aren't a Marine,  you're nothing but a lowlife. I've known maggots that were more of a Marine than you could ever be." She glanced down at Lana, "gather up our gear and let's get back to the hotel,  the air around here is starting to stink."  
  
The big male made the mistake of grabbing her arm,  the next thing he knew he was kneeling in the sand with a broken arm and a face that was turning blue. "As I said you are no Marine, you have no honor. No true Marine would make the comments you did especially after the War.  No true Marine would try and manhandle a woman as you did me."

She reached for his dog tags and ripped them from his neck. "Ensign Russo, SSV Triumph. I will pass on your regards as I inform Captain Collins that due to statements of bigotry directed at my crew,  I will no longer be able to work on upgrading the couplings and installation of the new thermal pipes on his ship." She pushed him away. He landed holding his arm to his side, she tossed the tags in the sand near him. She turned to walk away seeing the other male standing there, "You have something to say, soldier?" He snapped to attention out of habit when a commanding voice spoke to him, "Ma'am, no Ma'am."  
  
They stopped walking long enough for the ladies to put their coverups back on. None of them said a word but they all kept glancing at each other and at Lily. "I'm starved, let's go have an early lunch shall we?" Lily said as she finished tying the strap around her neck and fluffing out her hair.  
  
"Yeah,  sounds good Lil. I think we should shower first. I got sand in my hair. Down my shorts too somehow." Tom joked as he shook out his flower printed swim trunks, only he would pick out Hawaiian style prints on an asari world.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

After cleaning up and changing, they met down at the restaurant. Lunch started out with forced joviality on Tom's end, quickly ending when no one else seemed to be in a joking mood.

  
Lily picked up her water and took a drink then sighed, dropping her fork down beside her plate. "Alright, let's get this over with.  Ask your questions, I'll answer as best I can. But some things I just want to put behind me and not talk about."  
  
"You were military?" Lucus asked quietly. 

"Yes, the key word here is, was, no longer with no wish to ever go back. Next question."  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to move that fast? I have seen soldiers that were fast but that dude didn't stand a chance." Tom asked, leaning across the table and almost sticking his elbow in the remains of his soup.

She let out a small laugh, "Would you believe, the Alliance, a couple of turians, dodging asari biotics, and last but certainly not least, a drell when I got bored and started to bug the hell out of him?" Tom's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"Are you really gonna tell that Captain about that Ensign?" Lana started to giggle when Lily smirked at her.

"Hell yes, I never put up with bigotry before and certainly not when it concerns my friends. Bastard won't get more than a verbal reprimand, well that and a hell of a lot of pain from that broken arm." She started yawning,  it had been a long night, and they spent a good portion of their morning goofing off,  but she was running out of steam.  
  
She signaled their server and asked for a carry box for the rest of her meal, then they all headed up to get a few hours of sleep before they went back to relaxing back down at the water or in the entertainment room.

* * *

  
  
She opaqued out the windows in the living room and also in the bedroom before undressing and changing into a t-shirt and shorts. Lucus was in the bathroom changing when she finished turning down the bed and setting her alarm. She knocked on the door, "almost done in there big guy? I gotta pee." She smirked when she heard him drop something and mutter, "Spirits."  
  
"Yeah, just another second." 

She leaned back against the wall and finally almost a full minute later he came out wearing what must have been turian pajamas. "Just let me use the bathroom and brush my teeth,  then I'll be in." She walked past him, and the door slid shut. He rubbed his crest then the back of his head. _Spirits, they were really going to share that bed._  
  
He got in, laid near the edge of the big bed and pulled the covers up. Thankfully they had both flat pillows and the neck rolls that turians used to sleep on so their fringes didn't get damaged. Lily walked in and raised an eyebrow at Lucus when she saw him clinging to that sliver of bed. She flicked out the light and made her way to the bed. She slipped under the covers and scooted around until she was comfortable. "Lucus?"  
  
"Yeah, Lil?" She heard hesitancy there, her time around Garrus and the Primarch let her pick up on certain tones. 

"You don't have to hug the edge of the bed you know. You're my boyfriend,  I would think you would be happy to be sleeping in here with me. Unless you are rethinking our relationship?"  
  
"What? No, Spirits no. It's just that we agreed to take it slow, and here we are..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Lucus,  I'm not going to jump your bones. Don't worry, your virtue is safe with me. Relax." He let out a snort. Scooted over a little bit closer to her and adjusted his neck roll. "See it's not so bad. Night, Lucus." She pulled up the covers a bit as she yawned.  
  
"Night, Lil."

* * *

  
  
When he awoke he was disoriented for a second, until he remembered he was at a hotel and sharing a bed with Lily.  He looked over at the other side and noticed there was no Lily and the sheets were cold. He hurriedly got up and changed his clothes.  He quietly went to the bathroom then made his way to the living room; he didn't see Lily anywhere. Then he looked out the window, she was curled up on a chair out on the balcony.  
  
He opened the sliding door and stepped out on the balcony,  she had her legs drawn up, her arms wrapped around them loosely and her head was laying on her knees.  
  
"Lil, wake up." Lucus said quietly. He watched as her eyes sprang open and her whole body tensed then relaxed.

"Hey, Lucus." She carefully lowered her legs and stood up stretching. She walked past him to use the bathroom and get dressed. They were due to meet the others down in the lobby in about two hours. When Lily came out of the bedroom Lucus was sitting on the couch.

"What were you doing out on the balcony asleep?"  
  
She sat down and put her shoes on. "I didn't mean to fall back to sleep out there. I woke up earlier, and went out there to watch the waves." She glanced at the holo clock on the wall, "we need to hurry or we'll be late."

 

* * *

  
  
The rest of their day off flew past,  they went to the small town and looked around. Spent a few hours in the arcade, Lily winning the Super Eezo Boxing match against Tom. Lana spent a ton of credits on a crane machine,  then swore it was rigged. Lily started laughing but just shook her head and waved her hand when they asked her what was so funny.  
  
They ate at a pizza place,  a new concept for Lucus. They all watched as he tried to figure out how to eat the large triangles of bread,  meat, sauce, and cheese. Lily took pity on him and showed him how to fold it over to make it smaller. "This is not something that was designed for those of us with mandibles and no lips," everyone started laughing at him as he gamely kept trying to eat. It wasn't so much that he liked the food,  but to hear Lily laugh.  
  
This time when they went down to the beach,  they didn't have any problems. All the soldiers that were there on shore leave gave them a wide berth,  scuttlebutt moved fast. The locals greeted them and talked for a while before moving on. Lily took several holos of the sun setting on the beach, hoping that they would give her inspiration for a set of drawings.  
  
After they had dinner and stayed to watch the show the hotel's entertainer put on, they went back up to their rooms. The group planned on meeting early to check out so they would have time to get back and unload the car, before going to work.  
  
Lily changed in the bathroom and went into the living room, pulling up the holos she had taken and looking at them with a more critical eye,  keeping several and discarding the rest. Lucus came out and hovered nearby. "Lil? Are you almost ready for bed?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah,  just give me a few minutes. I want to look at these holos again. I think I may need to get a few more before we leave,  the other ones just didn't have the right perspective. I'll try not to wake you when I come in."  
  
About an hour after he had turned out the lights,  he laid there wondering when she was coming to bed when he heard her omni tool go off.  
  
"I can't talk to you now, Liara. It's not a good time." Lily whispered to her trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake Lucus up.

"Lily, normally I would say ok. But you can't keep ignoring this,  he won't give up. He has been bugging the hell out of me every single damn day. You need to do something."  
  
_He? What he? And who was Liara?_   Lucus sat up and listened harder to make out what was being said.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Liara."  
  
"Why are you whispering,  what is going on?" Liara looked at her on the holo.

"Shit,  look, I'm not alone right now. A friend is asleep in the other room and I don't want to wake him up."  
  
"Him? Do you finally have a boyfriend? What's his name?"  
  
"None of your business. Listen, give me a few minutes,  then patch me through with voice only. Don't let him trace the contact info for this tool. I don't want to have to replace it again."  
  
Lucus heard her moving around,  then heard her walk up to near the door.  He quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep. When she walked away he let out a breath. _Just what the hell is going on?_

 

* * *

  
  
Lily slipped out onto the balcony and took off her collar. "Okay, Liara, patch me through."  
  
Lucus got up and listened at the door, heard the balcony door open and then close. He peeked out then hid in the shadows, watching as Lily paced, waved one of her hands, and talked to someone. She ran a hand through her short hair, talked a bit more then he saw her close the omni tool and put the collar back around her neck that she was never without. He slipped back into the bedroom closing the door quietly. Several minutes later, Lily came in and slipped into the bed. It was a long time before he actually fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
  
"Captain Collins, I request to speak with you about the actions of one of your crew members,  sir." Lily stood at attention which caused the Captain to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Permission granted, at ease. I take it this is about Ensign Russo and his broken arm?" He faced her at parade rest.  
  
"Yes sir. During shore leave for your crew,  and my crew's day of rest, the Ensign approached us. He made derogatory remarks to myself, to the nonhuman and human crew members that were with me then proceeded to attempt to assault my person. As this incident was in violation of the code of conduct towards the facilities crew,  I will no longer be available to facilitate the repairs to your vessel. I will however,  handpick a competent crew and repairs will be finished on time."  
  
The Captain's lips twitched at the word,  "attempt". According to eyewitnesses, when the Ensign tried to grab the mechanic she had him whining on the ground like a varren pup in seconds. What she said also corresponded with what the other eyewitnesses reported,  which was wholly different than what the Ensign had reported, of course.  
  
"I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. The Ensign will be no further trouble for the time we are here. If I may ask, what ship did you serve on during the war?"

Lily's eyes barely flicked to the Captain. "I was part of the Systems Alliance Navy, all I did was fix things, sir.  All due respect,  that is as much as I can say."  
  
"Can say or willing to say?" He let a small grin show.

"Either way,  sir."

He raised an eyebrow. Tipped his head. "Dismissed,  Ms ... Banks. Have a pleasant day."  
  
"Thank you, sir. You as well, sir."

 

* * *

  
  
"Lil? Did you want to go out to get dinner tonight?" Lucus asked when they were removing their grease and dirt stained coveralls in the locker room.  
  
"Not tonight,  Lucus. Maybe some other time. I have to finish planning out those new landscapes and make a supply list. I forgot to do that before we left last week." He watched her shake her head,  then toss her coveralls into the basket beside her locker. "The gallery keeps hounding my agent for more works. If this keeps up I'll just find a different means to sell them. I mean, yeah on one hand it's good that people like my stuff, right? But not if it's starting to feel like a second job, and I have to rush,  then I might just lose all interest in doing them. Or end up so tired I do something careless here,  that won't be good at all."  
  
"How about I go into the town and bring something back then. I haven't been to the grocery store for days now and I am about out of food." He said as he balled up his own coveralls and tossed them in with hers.

"Crap, I have to do that too. How about we order from the delivery place then after first shift tomorrow hit the grocery store then go home."  
  
"That will work. I'll wait out by the car until your done." He leaned in and flicked his mandible against her jaw,  and she gave him a light press back. They were definitely moving slow,  and she was so ready for a make out session with him. She already knew what the males looked like from the Normandy SR-1 unisex bathroom and Garrus' habit of using the next stall over so he could splash cold water on her every chance he got just to hear her squeal, but much past that it was all new.  
  
"For Goddess sake,  at the rate you two are going, I'm going to hit 400 before you guys jump in the sack." Lana said as she came over tossing her coveralls in with the others.

Lily snorted, "Hey, at least he's moved past the nervousness at holding my hand. Of course he did drop it fast when they brought that turian shuttle in."  
  
"He's still worried about that?" Lana asked as the started to walk toward the lot.

"Yeah, not so much in town anymore after how everyone was talking and waving at us on the beach and all. But he's worried about what they will say to me." She snorted, "trust me if he wasn't being so damn hesitant about stuff,  I would have already tossed him down and had my way with him." 

Lana started laughing.  
  
_Oh Spirits, that is not good,  when those two start giggling and laughing together it usually means trouble._ Lucus ran his hand over his clothes as the girls came out to the car.  
  
"So Lil,  are you going to go to the bar with us tomorrow night? You haven't gone for the past few weeks now." They were on their way to pick up Tom from the docks.

"Hmm,  doubtful. Got a bunch of stuff to do,  I also have to contact a friend of mine for a software upgrade. That turian shuttle had some weird mechanical upgrades I scanned in. I need to find out what they are and see if those are what is causing their issues. Everything else checked out,  but until I find out what they are and where they came from, I'm pretty much just scratching my head at it. And they weren't very forthcoming about where they got 'em or anything."  
  
"You think they are illegal mods?" Lucus asked her.  
  
"I don't know, Lucus. I've seen some pretty weird shit that people have done to their vehicles. But these are turians we're talking about and that is a military shuttle, sounds really off to me." She parked in the small space she had "commandeered" for her car in the area their units were and they all got out.  
  
"See you guys in a few hours." She waved to Lana and Tom as they went to their own unit.  
  
"I'll be over after I get my shower. I'll call for delivery it should be here by the time I'm done." Lucus said to her, as they walked hand in hand to her unit.

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a bit." She brushed her hand along his carapace, and up to cup his mandible,  brushing a thumb along the cream colored marking. He leaned down hesitantly, placing his crest against her forehead, she gave him a smile before closing her eyes and gently pressing back. She heard him sigh before he straightened up, his mandibles clicking.

 

* * *

  
  
She got a quick shower, then placed a call to Liara. "Liara, I need for you to patch me through to the Prime that handles my software, I have an issue and need his help to figure out what it is I'm looking at. I'll transfer a file when you have him online." She was standing at her sink using the small water boiler Lana had brought over to her while she was waiting.  
  
"Banks - Lilith, Mechanic. This is Prime Platform designation MR432, how may I assist you?" The computerized voice of the geth Prime unit came on the line.

"Hello MR432, thanks for the software,  it has been a tremendous help. But I have run across something on a turian shuttle that I have not seen before. Other than these strange modifications I can't find what is causing their malfunctions. Sending you the holos and scans now."  
  
"Acknowledged.  Data received." She watched the Prime unit use a terminal,  his hands floating above it while red sparks flowed over the surface.  
  
"Data analysis complete. Banks - Lilith,  the scans show these have signatures identical to that contained in scans the geth took during the war with the Old Machines. These parts come from the Old Machines."

Lily spit out her tea. "Fuck, they used Reaper parts? Stay on the line I'm going to need your help to get them out of there." She went running for the door. 

"Comm line open to Matriarch Pranis, code emergency."  
  
She ran past Lucus who was heading to her unit carrying food, "Lil?"  
  
"Matriarch,  this is Banks, we have an emergency in the repair bay,  get everyone out of there now. Those turians brought Reaper tech into the facility, I have no way of knowing if it is still actively able to indoctrinate. Contact the refuel station and have them clear that ship from there and lock it down. I don't know if they have more on board, they refused to tell me where it had come from." She was speeding her way to the facility as she rattled off the message. She heard the emergency warning siren start as she got near it.  
  
"Done,  Ms. Banks. Be careful." The matriarch told her then cut the comm.  
  
"Liara, you still there?" She skidded the car to a halt outside of the facility and ran for the doors, locking them behind her.

"Yes, Lily. Goddess, who would use Reaper tech after everything that happened. What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Send an emergency message to Victus,  let him know what's going on. I need to know where they got that tech,  if they have more of it,  and they wouldn't tell me shit. He will also need to know we have the ship locked down." She glanced down as Liara acknowledged her,  then grabbed a set of coveralls putting them on.  
  
"MR432, you will need to walk me through getting this out of the shuttle and how to dispose of it."  
  
"Acknowledged,  sending you updated software now. Data feed is live, will scan and notify if indoctrination anomalies occur."  
  
The next five hours Lily spent carefully and thoroughly removing all traces of the tech from the shuttle.  
  
"Lily,  the Primarch is on the comm wanting to be patched through," Lily grunted as she removed another line connecting the small piece of tech to the shuttle's drive core.

"Put him through,  remind him to call me Lily and nothing else, please."  
  
"Spirits, She...Lily,  is that really you?" She grinned then disconnected another cable.

"Yes, Adrian,  it's really me. Did Liara fill you in on what I got myself into this time?"  
  
"Yes she did,  and all I can say is only you would stumble into this. I contacted the turian cruiser in question. Raked them over the coals for bringing Reaper tech on board. The Commanding Officer assured me he had no idea it was on the shuttle. According to him,  they had stopped at one of the repair facilities about two weeks before arriving at yours. That shuttle along with another one was in for repairs. They also made some repairs to the ship. I have notified the entire fleet of this. Any ships that have put into dock for repairs there are currently on standby, remaining away from any ports until you give me the go ahead. I am also notifying the leaders of the other races,  if they had done this to other ships and they didn't stop for other repairs yet, they wouldn't know it."  
  
"I want whoever is running that "facility's" head on a platter. Not only have they endangered everyone, again,  but they ruined my damn dinner plans." She heard his flanging laughter over her grunts at pulling the final piece of tech from the core. "Shit, Adrian. They had the core hooked up to this damn tech, the nav system too. Hang on a sec, let me and MR432 run some more scans and make sure it's still inert. If it is then it will probably be safe for others to remove it and destroy it."  
  
As the scans ran, she glanced at Adrian,  his white colony markings standing out on the dark gray of his plates. "Adrian,  can I ask you something? It's sort of personal."  
  
"As long as it hasn't been deemed classified you can ask me anything." He sat back in his chair and waited for her question.

"Okay,  so say a human female and a male turian sorta like each other, and well... want to start a relationship. Not just blowing off steam, mind you. How would that go over in the other turians view?  I mean you know with the alliance made during the war... and all."  
  
"So you and Vakarian?"  
  
Lily started to laugh, "Hell no, Adrian. I could never view him any other way then my best friend and brother. No, this is someone else." She finished scanning the last of the removed pieces and MR432 sent through his acknowledgment.  
  
"Well,  if you are going to make my year and say it's me,  I'll make sure no one has a problem with it." Adrian's mandibles flicked as he laughed again.

"You are rather adorable, Adrian,  but alas it isn't you."  She smiled at him.  
  
"See, there you go getting my hopes up. But seriously, the younger ones have no real issue with relationships between our species. The older ones, however, are resistant to change.  Some of them, of course, are more tolerant of humans now. Others won't change their minds no matter what happens. But no one would say anything about it to you. So who is this turian?"  
  
"His name is Lucus Belladros, he's a mechanic that works with me. He helped to protect Cyone during the war and decided to stay on afterward. But, Adrian, he knows me as Lilith Banks, nothing else. I don't know how to get him to stop worrying so much about what the other turians would say or do to us."  
  
"He's a turian, Lily, protecting someone whom he sees as a potential mate. He's only doing what his instincts tell him. Let me test the waters here with some of the more tolerant of us,  then I'll get back to you. Of course when I tell Oraka you have a love interest and it isn't him,  you know it will break his heart."  
  
Lily let out a soft snort, "it may be broken for all of two seconds,  but that turian oozes sex appeal,  and he damn well knows it."  
  
"Banks - Lilith, analysis has been completed, anomalies found, no indoctrination patterns. Tech is capable of integrating and sending signals. Coordinates unknown until more detailed analysis is made. Suggest destruction of all equipment. Run another scan on original equipment for remnants."  
  
"Acknowledged, MR432,  thank you for your assistance." The Prime unit sent back his acknowledgement then disconnected. "You heard him Adrian, I'm sending you the software to scan for it and to safely remove it. Please make sure you send the intel to the others. If they don't feel comfortable handling the Reaper tech send them here,  I'll do it. They will have to specify removal of suspicious tech. I'll go with my crew and take care of the other shuttle and make sure the ship is clear." She let out a huge yawn. "One more thing, Adrian. Only the geth, Liara, and you specifically know where I am. NO one else knows and I want to keep it that way."

  
"Spirits, Lily. How long has it been since you slept?" Adrian was using his other terminal,  sending out the software to the ships on board techs. They were told to jettison the removed equipment into the closest sun or gas giant.  
  
"Let's see,  I had worked a 10 hour shift, went home got ready for dinner with Lucus, and that was..." she glanced up at the holo clock, "huh, six hours ago. Yippie,  my dinner is now stone cold and I have less than four hours before I have another 10 hour shift. On top of it, I ran past him without saying a word in my rush to get here." She stretched then dragged over an empty barrel dumping all of the tech into it. She sealed it and marked it with a Bio-hazard symbol.  
  
"All the intel has been forwarded. Once again you have our thanks,  and this time it will be credited to a Ms. Lilith Banks. I'll make sure to mention it favorably that once again a human has gone out of her way to help the Turian Hierarchy. Try and get some sleep, Lily." They said their goodbye's then disconnected.  
  
"Matriarch Pranis,  I am sending you my report. Once I remove the rest of the parts from the other shuttle and their main ship I will need the sealed containers taken and jettisoned into one of the closest gas giants. It is the only safe way to dispose of it. All of the species that sent ships to the war have been notified of what has happened and I'm sure it will be investigated. We may be seeing more ships come in for removal of this tech if they made the mistake of getting repairs done in that other, "facility". I'll add the scanning software upgrade to our regular software so the other teams can scan for it as well. I'll remove it personally if any show up.  Removal and destruction of those items must be highest priority, ma'am."  
  
"I understand Ms. Banks and thank you for your attention to this. I would hate to think what would have happened if this wouldn't have come to anyone's attention in time. Please try and get some rest, once this is taken care of you should take an extra shift off."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am,  that would be most welcome."

 

* * *

  
  
Lily trudged to the door,  yawning and unlocking it at the same time. As soon as the door started to slide open, Lana, Tom, and Lucus came rushing in. Lucus ran to her and grabbed her as he gave a brief nuzzle on her head. "Spirits Lil,  what is going on? Why was the alarm sounding?"  
  
"Listen all of you, be on the lookout for strange looking tech. Our scanning program has been updated to look for its signature. Lucus and  Lana both of you will be coming with me on the next shift,  we have a lot of work to do."  She turned to Tom, "Tom, if anyone from any ship brings something down that doesn't look right, let me know. I'll scan it."  
  
She stepped back out of Lucus' arms, "listen this is important.  The Matriarch will inform the others soon but since the two of you are my team I'll tell you now. There is at least one facility out there that are using Reaper tech to make "repairs" on military ships and shuttles."  
  
"Spirits,  are they insane?" Lucus said, scratching at his neck.

"I'm not sure why someone would do this. The warning went out to the leaders of the other species.  If they are not capable or confident enough to make the repairs on their own they will be sent here, so be prepared for an influx of incoming ships. We will work steadily not quickly; we can't miss even one cable of this crap." She let out another yawn.  
  
"I'm heading back home,  grab something to eat then get a couple of hours of sleep. We got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Lil? How did you know it was Reaper parts?" Lana asked quietly. Lily had started to walk to the door but stopped.  

She didn't turn around but said, "I... it's a long story and not something that I want to rehash. Maybe some other time." Then she walked out the door.

 

* * *

  
  
It had been non-stop since the day she found that tech in the shuttle, most of the species were fine doing the scanning, but when they found the tech they started to panic and converged on the small station. They wanted it out, and out then and there. When they were told only a three-man team was capable of removing it they got angry. That was until Lily addressed them. She told them that along with the scanning software she had the Primarch forward removal instructions,  they were more than welcome to borrow a screwdriver and do it themselves. She also warned them that if she had to stop her repairs to address those waiting impatiently one more time she would ask them to leave.  
  
The matriarch had hired several more mechanics who were working on the other ships, only one other worker was willing to help with removal of the Reaper tech. Shepard took the human female with her on board, went over everything and had her work alongside her. The girl was no more than 17 years old but she was a decent mechanic, for a beginner.  
  
"Skye, don't forget to mark that barrel not just add it to the pallet. We need to make sure it's destroyed, not stuck in the warehouse or used for repairing another ship or shuttle." Lily told her, making notes on her omni tool on the number of barrels that needed disposing of.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the girl said, using her omni tool to mark it.  
  
"Hey, Lily. Do you know where that boyfriend of yours went off to,  he left about 10 minutes ago and hadn't come back yet."

Lily looked up to see one of the other turian mechanics walking toward them, "sorry Thaxus, haven't seen him since we left that Freighter." He waved and headed back the other way.  
  
Thaxus entered the locker room in case Lucus had went in there only to hear loud voices,  both turian and one was a female.  
  
"I told you I wasn't interested. You are not to be here, for the last time, please leave." Lucus was saying, his subharmonics sounding out his disgust and impatience.  
  
"There isn't any other turian women around here. Even if there were, I doubt any would let you fuck them. I know you have to be frustrated. We can blow off some steam here; no one needs to know," the female said, then Thaxus heard scuffling noises.

"I said no, now get out."

Thaxus heard enough, he rounded the corner.  "Leave now. You shouldn't be here. I have notified the head of the facility,  and since the MSV Nexus is the only turian ship docked,  I will also notify the Captain that you are breaking facility regs." He turned to Lucus, "Lily is over near the bay,  she's still working,  you may want to go and let her know of this. I doubt the Captain will be too thrilled to know one of his crew was harassing the mate of the mechanic currently fixing his ship."  
  
Lucus walked past him sounding out his thanks and relief. Thaxus waited about five seconds before sending the message to the matriarch and another to the Captain. Within seconds the female's omni went off, she was given a dressing down and told to return to the ship where she was remanded to quarters for the remainder of the time they were docked. She went storming out of the locker room,  rage in her sub-harmonics.  
  
"Lil, I need to talk to you. It's important." Lucus murmured to her when he found her. She was showing Skye how to enter the disposal request into the logs. She glanced up at him and saw his mandibles flutter then pull in tight; she also took in his stance and the way he had his hands clenched.

"I'll be right back, Skye."  
  
She took him by the hand and lead him over to a stack of crates several feet away,  where she listened intently to what had happened. She nodded to him, "I know that the turians are more relaxed with the regs on board ship,  I also know that unless both parties consent when first asked if it continues it is frowned upon. I guess that it is also applicable to when they are not assigned to the same ship or whatever?"  
  
"Yes, if one of the parties isn't interested, then the subject is dropped and they move on. But she wouldn't leave me alone,  I don't know why. I didn't even speak to any females on board their ship, let alone proposition one." He was wringing his hands, she felt more than heard the hums coming from his chest. "It's the same whether military or not, no matter the situation."  
  
"Thanks for telling me, sweetheart." She reached up and stroked his mandible, then scratched the side of neck lightly. He let out a sigh, looked around before stroking his talons down her arm and dropping his crest down to her forehead.  
  
"You turned me down because you're fucking a human?" Came the shrill voice of the female turian. Lily felt Lucus stiffen and try to pull away, she tightened her grip,  staring into his eyes until he relaxed. Then slowly released the hold she had on the back of his neck, stroking it slightly.  
  
Lily kept her hand on Lucus' carapace, then looked over at the female. She raised an eyebrow then turned back to Lucus. "This is the one that thought you would be even vaguely interested in her?" He gave her a slight nod, flicking out one of his mandibles.  
  
Lily turned toward the female, "Hmm, I could see if she was maybe a bit taller, her waist is kinda thick for a female turian. And what is going on with her fringe? Doesn't look quite even, is that one side longer than the other?" Lucus stiffened when he heard the growl and the rage from the other female at the disparaging remarks Lily was making.  
  
Lily shifted subtly, moving a bit further from Lucus,  she noticed Skye had hidden behind some crates with a frightened look on her face. "I can't believe for a second, that you actually thought a male, as fine a specimen as my mate, would be wanting to talk with you let alone blow off steam with someone like... you." That was enough to cause the female to completely lose her composure and she attacked Lily,  or tried to.  
  
Lily threw the datapad like a Frisbee,  cracking the female between the eyes which was enough to stun her. Several sharp blows to her unplated waist, had the female doubling over,  a sharp knee to the nose and mouth followed by an elbow just below the fringe area brought the female to her knees. "Hmm,  and here I was told female turians had great flexibility."  
  
Lily glanced up quickly to see a set of guards running along with several crew members from the Turian's ship. Thaxus was right beside them; she shifted to stand hipshot. "Spirits, Lily."  
  
"Hey, Thaxus.  Guys, we have a trespasser. Facility regs state only employees, their families or escorted visitors are allowed. This female is none of those." Thaxus was looking at her then at the female groaning on her knees on the floor then at Lucus who was rubbing his fringe.  
  
"She was under orders to return to the ship immediately," one of the crew men said, his flanging voice clearly disgusted with the female.  Whether it was because she didn't follow orders or because a human beat her down so bad and quickly that it was an embarrassment, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Yeah, so the door out is down that other hallway,  the one with the giant sign that says 'Exit' with an arrow.  Somehow after being told that my mate wasn't interested, then told to leave, she ended up here.  She scared one of my younger crew members, spewed profanity,  interrupted one of the very rare moments I can spend with my mate and generally being a pain in my ass."  
  
Thaxus' mandibles flicked, and the other turians looked at him, she only raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "Yes, well. The crew is here too, uh... carry her back to the ship."  
  
"Good,  because it's quitting time. I'm hungry,  it's pizza and vid night, you coming?"

 

* * *

  
  
Lucus was helping her clean up all the various empty pizza boxes,  beer and Tupari cans from the lawn outside of her unit after everyone had left.  
  
"Lil?" he said still sounding a bit hesitant,  he had sounded that way all night, and she kept telling herself she had to give him time. Eventually, he would get around to saying whatever was on his mind.  
  
"Yeah, Lucus? What's up?" she asked as she tossed the can into the blue bag and stacked another empty pizza box on the table. She turned to him and waited.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that we were... alright. That what happened earlier wasn't going to...," Lucus had started to tell her more when she silenced him with a light press of her finger against his mouth plates.  
  
"We are fine; I know you didn't cause the issue,  well not intentionally. You're too sexy for your own good I guess." She smirked at him as his mandibles fluttered and he blinked at her.  
  
"That's just it Lily, I'm not considered...",  he sat on his lawn chair, slumping a little and rubbed his neck. "For a turian male, I'm not considered good looking. My waist is too thick, my hips and thighs are too wide. My hide and plates are not... umfh," he was stopped mid sentence by a set of warm, firm and very human lips on his mouth plates. She slipped into his lap and continued kissing him. His plates were not as pliant or flexible as a human's lips, but after a bit he figured out how to slightly pucker them,  at her sigh he knew he did something she liked.  
  
He felt her tongue brush against his plates and blinked at her again. She raised her eyebrow then pushed against his mouth plates with her tongue, he opened his mouth slightly. She carefully slid her tongue inside his mouth,  mindful of the very sharp teeth a turian has,  and gently stroked against his own. She let out a low moan as he rubbed his own tongue against hers,  curling it around hers as no human could. She closed her eyes and stroked the hide on his neck, slipping her hand around to the back. She encountered a very soft spot of non plated hide under his fringe and brushed over it lightly, she heard him draw in breath. When she ran her fingers over it again, this time a bit more firmly, he let out a groan,  his tongue moving more aggressively against hers.  
  
Eventually, she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his crest, "I don't care what female turians find attractive. I happen to like the way you look, broad shoulders, muscular body. I find you extremely sexy." She stroked his face some more, then the little erotic area she found making him groan and close his eyes,  pressing into her hand more. She leaned in kissing the side of his neck.  
  
"Lucus?"  she breathed his name out and he opened his eyes and looked at her."Will you stay with me tonight? We don't need to have sex, that's not what this is about. But I would like to..." she chewed her lip while thinking of the best way to say what was on her mind. "I would like to start getting closer to each other. Become more comfortable with each other,  and each others bodies. I haven't been with a turian and not really sure what to expect." Her cheeks were flaming red by this point.  
  
"I've not been with a human, Lil. I'm not really sure even how this works between our two species. I think it may be a good idea,  before we go too much further without... without testing the waters? Spirits that sounded bad." They both let out light chuckles.  
  
"Let's get the rest of this cleaned up; you may want to get whatever you need from your place to be comfortable. I noticed you used a different type of pillow when we were at the hotel." Lily said to him as she got up off his lap.

"Yes,  they help to protect our fringes when we have to sleep on those flat beds instead of in our species preferred ones."  
  
"What do you mean? How are they different?" Lil tossed in a few more cans then double checked to make sure they had everything picked up before putting in the request for recycling pick up. She and Lucus had so many get-togethers, the group all pitched in and bought a set of bins and asked the pickup crew to get them.  They didn't mind since many of them also were usually at the parties anyway.  
  
"Turian beds aren't flat,  they are more rounded with a depression in the center. The area we lay our heads is raised,  it protects our fringe and is more comfortable,  our necks aren't at an odd angle because of our carapace." He picked up their chairs and set them back against the unit.  Looking up at the sky,  it seemed they had finished their get-together at a good time; a storm seemed to be on its way. "Looks like rain. I'll need to move the grill under that one side area so it doesn't get damaged,  then I'll be over." He nuzzled her hair, his hands running up and down her arms,"are you really sure about doing this?"

She reached up and pulled his head down for a quick kiss,  then smirked at him, "Oh yeah,  been ready for a while now."  
  
He grinned at her then started to walk away, "Oh Lucus,  wait a second. Come back here, please." He turned around and saw her programming something into the security system, "it needs your handprint." 

He removed his glove and looked at her, "Are you sure about adding me to your system?" She smiled and nodded. She sent him the access code she made for him.  
  
He nuzzled her again then took off jogging to grab the grill; it had just started to sprinkle.  
  
Lily hurried inside and all at once became nervous.  She ran to her bedroom making sure it was clean with no dirty laundry on the floor. She changed the sheets to her last clean set, shoving the dirty ones into the hamper in the corner. Grabbed a nightshirt and undies from the drawer running into the bathroom for a military two-minute shower,  jumping out and brushing her teeth before putting on the clothes. _Should she get in bed and wait, or maybe sit on the edge._ No... no that would be too eager and maybe scare him.  
  
She went into the kitchen and started water boiling for a cup of tea. Yes, tea is good, calming and relaxing. When the door swished open, she jumped a foot in the air and swung around almost knocking over the cup.  
  
"Lil,  you ok?" Lucus asked he was carrying one of those neck roll pillows and a bag that must have had his clothes in it.

"Yeah,  yeah I'm fine. Just not used to the door opening unless I'm the one opening it." She cleared her throat and wiped her hands down her side. "The uh... bedroom and bathroom are at that end." She pointed down to the right of the unit. Completely forgetting that he already knew where everything was in the small unit.  
  
He dropped his things off,  unpacked his items and changed clothes in the bathroom before joining her in the kitchen.  He was carrying a small canister and his blue mug. "Instant Kava Mix. Not the best,  but better than nothing." He put it on the counter and turned to her. "You seem awfully nervous, Lil."  
  
Her hand had started to shake, and she put the cup down, "it's just. It's been a while since I got close to someone like this. It usually ends badly. I don't want that to happen here. It's been a long time since I felt happy."  
  
"I'm happy too, Lil." He ran a gloved talon gently down her cheek,  before leaning in and bumping his head against hers lightly. The rain had started to pick up and the sound of it hitting the metal roof was somehow helping to soothe her. She finished the last of her tea washing her mug and putting it on the counter beside his. He let out a turian yawn,  his mandibles spread incredibly wide then fluttered before settling into their normal position.

"I think you got the right idea big guy, ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired. We have to finish up the MSV Nexus tomorrow then that hanar transport is next on the list. At least for you guys, they are bringing down the shuttle to the bay, I'll work on it there." He grinned at her grimace at the thought of having to deal with the overly polite hanar. She tapped the panel and turned out the lights, the flashes of lightning lit the short distance to the bedroom. Arranging the pillows so her side was the one next to the table with the gun they settled in.  
  
She scooted closer to the middle of the bed, reached back and grabbed his gloved hand and pulled until he finally closed the distance between them. "Much better,  goodnight, Lucus." She rubbed his hand setting it firmly around her and holding it in place so he wouldn't pull back.

"Night, Lil." She felt him nuzzle her hair, and they both drifted off to sleep listening to the breaths of the other and the sound of rain against the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long chapter.
> 
> First time writing Turian smut so please be gentle. I know it probably sucks.

* * *

 

Tom and Lana was sitting at the lunch table the next day when they saw Lily come barreling down the aisle almost slamming the metal tray on the table before sitting down. Lana raised her non existent eyebrow at her, "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I swear to God if one more hanar interrupts my work to preach to me about becoming enlightened by the Enkindlers I'm going punch the damn pink jellyfish." She picked up her bottle of tea and nearly ripped the lid off of it. She wasn't sure if it was because the hanar were still worshiping the damn protheans ... Collectors ... whatever or because the damn things wouldn't leave her be for more than 10 minutes at a time.  
  
They started laughing, Tom stuck out his index fingers pretending they were guns and said in a monotone voice, "Enkindle this!",  pretending to shoot at her.  
  
Lily shook her head at him and started laughing,  the tension easing from her shoulders. "It's taking Skye and I almost three times longer to get that damn ship done. The drell stay out of our way,  but every time we turn around one of the hanar is right there. I'm thinking of pulling both you and Lucus from the shuttles to work on the ship, the sooner we get that done the better, the shuttles won't take long with all of us working on them after that."  
  
Lucus arrived at the table and took his normal seat beside Lily giving her a quick nuzzle then set about eating like he was starved. "What's wrong Lucus,  you're acting like you haven't eaten in awhile." Tom asked him before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Running late this morning,  didn't have time to fix breakfast. Forgot to bring food with me,  only remembered my kava mix when I spent the night over at Lily's. Been so damn hungry all morning." He kept eating not seeing Tom staring at him with his mouth open, after he almost choked by swallowing before he had chewed it properly.  
  
Lana let out a laugh, "it's about damn time."  
  
Lily grinned at them shaking her head, then turned to Lucus, "we'll pick up some heat 'n eat meals for you to keep at my place. You should have grabbed something from your place when I was in the shower."  
  
"Was watching the news, saw the updates to the investigation they made into that repair facility. Seemed they didn't realize it was Reaper stuff. They got the parts in a shipment,  now the Hierarchy and Alliance is widening their investigation. They also brought in investigators from the other council races as well. The Council refused interviews. They ended the broadcast by asking if anyone had any information on the party responsible for the discovery to contact them." Lucus didn't see Lily go even paler, her smile slide from her face.  
  
Lana watched as Lily shakily put down her bottle, "I... I have to go check on something. See you later." She carefully got up,  kissing Lucus on the mandible before picking up her untouched tray,  the plates and silverware all rattling loudly with how bad she was shaking.

 

* * *

  
  
"Matriarch,  thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Lily was sitting in the chair across the desk from her. The Matriarch took in her pale features,  nervous demeanor and knew something had her terribly upset.  
  
"After all you have done here in the short period of time you have been employed here it was no trouble. Now please tell me what has you so upset, Ms Banks."  
  
Lily looked at her, then at the open door out to the receptionist area. The Matriarch entered a command in her terminal and the door closed. "It's alright Lily, no one can see or hear what you will tell me."  
  
She looked back at the Asari. "You know who I actually am don't you?" At her nod, Lily let out a sigh.

"It's alright, Commander. Go ahead."  
  
"What I told you before,  about being tired, was only part of it. I want a normal life, everything has been taken from me. When I found that Reaper tech I was hoping by contacting the Primarch and having him send out everything it wouldn't come back to me. But the damn reporters are like a varren with a bone,  they are looking for information about me. I've covered my tracks pretty well. Only a few loose ends,  only a few that knows where I am. But if someone tells them about the mechanic on Cyone being the one to find it they will descend on this place like a pack of wild hyenas."  
  
She cradled her forehead in the palm of her one hand, "I don't want to have to leave, to have my life ruined once again. I've paid this Galaxy and its people enough."  
  
The Matriarch looked at the human across from her,  the pain radiating from her.  The aura of one that had suffered so much in her young life, was so dark with only a few threads of bright colors running through it. Several of those colors were the same as her friends here,  so very few bright spots in her life. "I will do what I can, Lily. All the employees will receive a non disclosure agreement form, it will be a general one,  not naming you specifically. I will also send out notices to the compound guards that no reporters are to be allowed into the compound. I can't do anything about outside of the compound walls though." She started to type into her terminal, "the repair agreements that are signed will also contain a non disclosure form. For a while,  how about if you work in the shuttle bay or on the regular repairs. The others can handle the removal process. If they need you, they can contact you."  
  
Lily let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she heard that. "Thank you ma'am,  you have no idea what that means to me."

The Matriarch smiled at her, "no my dear Commander,  it is us that should be thanking you. Without your insistence they were real and your perseverance to stop the Reapers, both here on Cyone and Galaxy wide, none of us would be here."

 

* * *

  
  
"Lana,  you and Lucus take Skye up to the ship and finish the work up there, I'll take over doing the shuttle. I'm being assigned to the regular repairs for a while. Lana keep Skye with you,  she's still learning the ins and outs. Double or triple check everything before signing off on it. If you need me send me a comm."  
  
She had no sooner stopped talking then pings were heard all over the bay,  everyone looked at their omni tools,  the non disclosure agreement had came through along with a warning that should anyone speak to reporters and break the terms of the agreement they would forfeit their employment. She quickly placed her thumbprint into the signature box and hit send.  
  
"Lucus, I'll see you at dinner tonight." She brushed her hand down his arm quickly then jogged toward the other repair bay.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lana asked him.

He gave a half hearted human shrug. "I don't know Lana, I do know that Lily wanted privacy. That's why she chose this place over going to the Citadel or one of the major stations to work." He rubbed the back of his head, "from what she told me, she has been through a lot.  She owned nothing until she decided to come here,  everything that she does own is inside that unit. The rest of it was destroyed by vandals,  it's what caused her to leave her old home."  
  
"Shit,  that means if trouble finds her here ..." Lana said more to herself than to anyone else. "It means she'll leave again." Lucus whispered, his subharmonic sounding out despair and panic.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily would jump whenever a voice would call her name,  these last couple of weeks were nerve wracking. There was one report that a turian was seen talking to someone in town and asking questions. But nothing seemed to have come of it.  
  
She wouldn't leave the compound except to go to the grocery store and once to go to the laundromat.  She had snuck into the facility the first week and hid in the locker room to do her laundry,  Lucus found her asleep sitting on the floor between the machine and the lockers. He sat with her until the buzzer sounded and she jerked awake in a panic. He just kissed her,  took her laundry bag from her and carried it to her car.  
  
"Lily." Lucus said quietly from the locker room doorway. She gave a slight jump. He came up behind her and gently turned her, "this needs to stop,  you're not eating and barely sleeping. Don't let them do this to you. Everyone here likes you,  from what I heard everyone had sent back that non disclosure within seconds of having it sent. Now our solar day off is starting in, " he glanced up at the holo clock on the wall, " in 10 minutes. Let's go home, get showered because I smell like yesterday's garbage, then go out to eat in town."  
  
Lily laughed lightly, Lucus had taken over the majority of the hard work on the ships, just his luck that the one that he was working on had to not only have Reaper tech removed but their waste disposal system had become damaged as well.  
  
She looked up into his face, and sighed,  tracing his markings on his mandibles with her thumbs. "You're right. I came here to have a life. I need to dump these coveralls in with the others then I can meet you by the car." He smiled at her,  his mandibles fluttering and she felt a hum in his chest start. He dropped his crest on her forehead and when he went to raise up,  she grabbed him by the back of his head laughing before she kissed him.  
  
They went to a different restaurant that night, with the influx of new people and expansion more and more businesses were being opened. Their little town had grown substantially over the past few months. They were almost finished when Skye came in, waving at them.  
  
"Skye, I thought you would be down at the other end of town where all the younger crowd hangs out." Lily said to her as the young girl took a seat at their table. She was proving to be a good team member,  young perhaps, the traces of the effects of the war could be seen in her eyes as well.  
  
"Nah, don't really have anything in common with them anymore." She said as the waiter came over and she told him what she wanted to eat. "I do have something I have been wanting to ask you though." She fiddled with her napkin and took a drink of water.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll answer if I can." Lily sat back in her chair waiting to hear what the young girl wanted to know. Lucus wrapped his arm around the back of her chair, a habit he had gotten into from going to the theaters almost every other weekend since that first time.  
  
"Well,  I heard you draw and sell your stuff. I was wondering if you could take a look at some of my paintings and give me some pointers." Skye was looking down at the table.

"Sure,  be glad too,  but I don't know much about painting as I use charcoals,  but I can take a look. If you want to try and sell one, I can send a message to my agent and see about setting up a spot in my next shipment out." She took a drink of her water then leaned forward. "As a matter of fact, in a few months there will be an auction, several pieces will be put up and the credits will go toward an orphan fund for a mixed species orphanage. I am planning on sending several pieces myself,  why don't you send one as well,  it will also get your name out there more."

The girl smiled at her and dug into her food that was just brought, "yeah,  yeah I have several that I have done. Not sure they are worth sending, but I have some time, right?"  
  
Lily nodded at her, "yeah that particular batch I'm sending in a little over 2 months." She signaled to the waiter and asked for the table's check, Skye started to protest and Lily gave her the "what are you going to do about it look". She shrugged and went back to eating,  she knew better than to argue with her boss.

 

* * *

  
  
Lucus was laying in bed watching a show on the small holo screen while Lily was out in the living room,  she told him she was working on one of the charcoals for the auction and didn't want anyone to see it. Usually she didn't mind if one of them sat and watched over her shoulder,  but the ones she was sending to the auction she told them were special,  for a special cause. He also noticed that she seemed emotionally drained when she stopped working on one. He heard her moving around and then the shower start. Since that night she invited him to stay,  he was spending more time in her bed than his own. Half of his clothing had been squeezed into her own little closet and a crate had been added to the non perishable stack that had his food in it. For all intents and purposes they were living together now. Only a few times did he spend the night in his own place,  usually when she was working late and would be skipping the next regular shift.  
  
She came out brushing her hair and wearing an oversized shirt. She tossed the brush on the small stand then climbed into the bed snuggling beside him,  he nuzzled her hair,  they had finally become comfortable in the same bed. No more jumping when the other one rolled or dropped an arm across the other. Most of the time they would move closer when that happened. She was currently stroking his carapace and fiddling with the closures on his pajama top. She popped one open and he glanced down at her,  she seemed to be watching the vid of Mysterious Mystery. She let out a sigh and snuggled as close as she could, ... _pop_...  
  
His mandibles twitched and he watched her as she slipped her hand down to the next one, wiggle her head on his shoulder then popped that one too. "Lil,  what are you doing?"

He felt her grin against his carapace before she glanced up at him, ... _pop_...,  "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your clothes off."  
  
She heard and felt the vibrations coming from him, she had her head pressed tight to his chest. She popped the last of the closures on his top open then sat up straighter. Brushing her fingertips over his mandibles, then across his crest ,  gently stroking his long fringe. She looked into his eyes, started to press kisses along the markings as she pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side and she moved to kiss his neck,  adding little nips and bites that seemed to cause him to growl each time. He almost tore the shirt off his arms and threw it across the room as she moved slightly away from him.  
  
She turned off the vid screen and turned down the lights, laying back on the bed as he bent over her, "you sure, Lil?" She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss, their tongues meshing, his twisting completely around hers and sliding against it,  making her moan. Her hands were busy,  one was pressing into and scratching the soft area under his fringe that had him groaning,  the other was stroking his shoulders and neck.  
  
He dropped his crest to her forehead then trailed his talons down her arm,  feeling the soft skin beneath his palms. He watched as she lifted her hips and did a wiggle then lifted her shirt up and off tossing it on the floor. He swallowed,  his mandibles flicking at his first view of her, "Lil..." He gently traced her waist, feeling the muscles under that so so soft skin, squeezing then carefully running his talons up her abdomen. He looked at her face watching her expressions as he carefully touched her breasts, she moved her hand over his and showed him how to touch her to bring her pleasure. He watched as the nub in the center became harder,  when he grazed it with his talon he heard her gasp then moan when he did it again.  
  
He nuzzled the side of her neck, as his hand gently massaged her breast, his talons grazing her nipple. His long tongue snaked out and licked her collarbone then up to behind her ear. He groaned when he felt her dig those nimble little fingers of hers into the hide between his plates,  something no turian woman could do. She started stroking his carapace, his keel bone, slowly moving lower. When he felt her stroke then dig her nails into his waist he let out a shudder and felt his plates start to loosen.  
  
"You like that?" she whispered to him,  his answer was a growl when he felt her do it again. He grazed her neck with his teeth,  careful not to break the skin. She slipped her hand down the front of this bottoms, he reached down, guiding her warm fingers to the seam. He applied just the right amount of pressure to her fingers and showed her how to stroke him. His eyes closed and his mandibles fluttered as he started to pant. He went back to kissing her as his plates continued to loosen and shift open.  
  
Right before his plates fully opened he removed her hand and shifted to remove his pants, she pulled her panties down then toed them off on to the floor. When he looked back at her, his mandibles started clicking rapidly, "Spirits, Lil,  you're ... you're beautiful." He looked into her eyes,  his mandibles still clicking and his talons flexing, gently touching her leg. Watching as this talon left a slight pink track up her thigh, he gently touched her, looking into her face. When she nodded and slightly spread her legs wider he carefully used the back of one talon to slide against her slit.  
  
His plates completely spread open and with a sigh he emerged. Her scent was filling the air and he leaned down closer to her center,  inhaling,  he felt her shudder and she was gripping the sheet. He watched her face as he did it again, her hips flexing against his talon that was becoming soaked. _Well, that's different_ ... turian women didn't get wet but relied on the male's own lube. "Lucus,  please."  
  
"Please what, Lily?" he asked her,  his breath lightly stirring the short strip of hair.

"God,  Lucus... your tongue,  use your tongue."  He shifted, widening her legs further, the scent of her arousal becoming stronger. He wasn't exactly sure what she wanted but he slowly touched her with the tip of his tongue, her taste was tangy causing a slight tingle on his tongue. He licked her slightly,  her back bowing and a more guttural groan issued from her. A clicking sound was heard right before he licked her again, finding the tiny little nub nestled at the top. The second he touched that with his tongue she started shaking,  her heels pushed into the bed and she let out a little scream. His nose picked up the spike of pheromones.  
  
When she settled again,  he carefully spread the outer folds and licked up the sides,  then down the center,  her body responding. The gasps,  moans and groans getting louder. He let his tongue unfurl a bit more and sent it inside her. The taste was overwhelming,  the heat was scorching his tongue. She was so smooth,  so tight,  he pushed in deeper, the tip encountering a small rough patch. When he ran the tip of his tongue over that she sucked in a breath and held it,  her whole body tensing tight. He slowly withdrew his tongue,  sliding it along the outside once more then across that little nub. Her body broke, his name called out in a low moan , she started to shake and grind into his mouth. He pulled back as her body slowly lowered itself to the bed,  she was covered in a light sheen of sweat and was panting hard.  
  
"You alright, Lily?" He mumbled into her hair, she only let out a small laugh.

"Yeah,  big guy. More than alright." She opened her eyes and pushed on his carapace until he laid back,  she waiting until he adjusted his pillow and had his knees raised so his leg spurs weren't pressing into the mattress painfully. He watched as she ran her hands over him,  learning him.  
  
Digging fingers between plates, causing his mandibles to flutter and groans to issue from him, she squeezed his waist, scraping her nails along his muscles there. He watched as she got her first look at him,  her curiosity shining in her eyes.  
  
"Same color as your hide." She glanced at him,  her hand hovering over him, until he gave a brief nod. She ran her finger over him,  feeling the bumps along his shaft. He was much longer and thicker than a human male. Where humans had veins,  his cock seemed to have bumps that formed a sort of pattern on him. Slightly curved, with a narrower head and a much thicker base. She chewed her lip a bit, unsure if she was going to be able to take all of him or not. She closed her hand around him, his eyes closed and his mandibles grew lax as she pumped him. He placed his own hand over hers, squeezing and showing her what he liked. Causing him to let out a growl and thrust into her hand when she picked up the rhythm.  
  
"Lucus,  would it be alright if I tasted you?" His eyes flew open. His talons flexed into the mattress. _Her mouth ... her teeth ... down there._ He was letting out clicks rapidly with his uncertainty. But she had trusted him not to hurt her. He gave a slow nod, then held his breath.  
  
That lasted until the first touch of her tongue on him then that breath was released in a loud exhalation followed by a groan. _Spirits._  
  
Her tongue swept up each side,  then across the tip,  he jerked as her hot breath bathed him. "Mmm,  you taste like combination of guavas and plums." Her tongue swept across the tip once again then she slid her mouth down on him. Her lips closing tight around him. She worked him with her tongue, running over the bumps as her head moved. His eyes were closed, his subharmonics sounding out a mix of pleasure, desire,  need. Clicks,  hums,  pants and growls filled the air as she moved faster on him taking him deeper.  
  
"Lil...Lily,  you need to stop. Spirits,  please." She slid her lips up him and released him with a pop. He was a panting,  growling mess. His eyes so focused on her that it unnerved her a bit. She reached up, stroking his mandible. He grabbed her by the waist dragging her on top of him forcing her to straddle him.  
  
"Lily." He moaned as she started to move on him,  sliding her hot center along his rigid member. She lifted up off of him and he guided himself to her slit,  he could feel the heat,  the slickness of her on the head of his cock. He held her eyes she slowly lowered herself,  stopping when she needed to adjust to his size. She panted then closed her eyes, taking more of him. His growls and moans echoing in the room.  
  
She started to rock her hips, as he raised her up and lowered her, taking more of him. The heat and tightness was so new to him,  how smooth she felt as she slid over him. He tightened his grip and held her still. When she opened her eyes and looked down at him he lifted her off, moving her to the side. She rolled to her back and he settled between her legs, once more entering her. So very, very careful of not putting his weight on her as he started to thrust inside,  going deeper than before. Her legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him, making him growl. His thrusts becoming harder, raising upright and grabbing her hips, he tilted her. Thrusting faster into her,  watching as her mouth opened in a groan,  her breasts bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts.  
  
The sound of plates slapping against skin instead of clacking against other plates enticed him, the way her body was responding to his, gripping tightly as if she didn't want to let him go,  caused him to shudder. He felt her start to shake again like she did earlier,  her eyes opening to watch as his body slammed into hers. "Lucus, I'm so close... please." He heard her groan out, he moved faster,  harder. Watching as her hand snaked down her body, the longer middle finger circling that little nub as he continued thrusting. Then she pressed and rubbed rapidly,  her whole body squeezed his, pulling him in deep as she came. Her voice screamed out his name as her body pulsed around his, the scalding liquid coating his member. His own hoarse shout filled the air around them as he came right after her, filling her to overflowing with his seed.  
  
He gently withdrew then laid down beside her,  folding her into his arms, kissing her. He put his crest to her forehead,  pressing, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. A heavy musk filled the air as he marked her as his. He couldn't bite her to place the bonding mark on her,  certainly not without her consent to bond, and not with her being human. He remembered that female and her other crew mates reaction to finding them. The disgust in their subharmonics. At least until Thaxus let out the chirp of interest before he remembered that she was already taken. But at least for now, this one perfect moment,  he had claimed her as his.

 

* * *

  
  
The next several months flew past, she sent out her charcoals and Skye's paintings. It was tricky as there was several containers. One of which was specially marked. She had contacted Liara to rebox those before sending them to the auction. There had to be no identification on there of where they originally was sent from. Those charcoals were all signed CMD Shepard,  and hopefully would bring in a good selling price for the orphanage.  
  
She had gone back to working on both the ships and shuttles,  still preferring to remain in the bay than to either go to the large hanger or up to the station for repairs. Lucus had now permanently moved in. All of his gear was in her place, his chair and grill were parked right outside instead of having to be constantly dragged over. The other unit was now used as a studio for Lily to draw in, along with storage. Once in a while he would find her there having fallen asleep during her drawing, a piece of charcoal on the floor and her curled up on a bubble chair.  
  
She had just entered the locker room to change into her coveralls to start work when her omni tool chimed, looking down at the caller she glanced around making sure she was alone before she answered it. "Adrien?"  
  
"She... Lily. Just thought I would warn you. Vakarian knows where you are. He attended that orphanage fundraiser as a favor to me. I had no idea you were sending things there. You know how he is,  he took one look at the drawings you sent as both Shepard and Banks,  figured it out within seconds. He bought them all,  then threatened the gallery owner until he broke giving him the intel on your agent. Liara called me after she was verbally assaulted by Garrus. Unfortunately she let it slip, as she was yelling at him, that if he wanted to know so badly why hadn't he asked me. Now he's pissed at me also."  
  
Adrian was looking worn out and was scratching his crest. "On a lighter note,  several of the turians with high standing in the Hierarchy, responded favorably when I started conversations about human and turian couples. They thought I was asking for myself, had to tell them that unfortunately the human that I would be most comfortable mating with was already taken." He grinned at her,  watching her blush, he always thought humans were fascinating in that they could change their coloring so quickly.  
  
"Lil,  we gotta go or we're going to be late for the shuttle up to the station." She jumped as she heard Skye call out to her.

"One second,  I'm almost done."  
  
"Damn it, Adrian. I got to go. Do what you can to keep him away from here. Send him out somewhere at the other end of the Galaxy. I haven't told Lucus yet. I don't know how he will take it,  and I don't want to lose him." She spared one second to glance at him then ended the comm call as she ran through the locker room doors.  
  
They had just made it to the shuttle when her omni tool went off again, "Lily...", it was Liara. 

She held up a finger, "I already know. Not your fault,  but I can't talk now, on my way to work. I'll call you later tonight." Liara nodded at her then cut the connection.  
  
"Who has the info on the ship?" Lily asked the others sitting there. Lucus stood up and handed her the data pad. She quickly scanned it over. "Okay, so the crew removed the Reaper tech themselves and wants us to do a double check. Their drive core was hooked to the stuff apparently,  so it's big. There is also a shuttle that needs some normal repairs. The ship is a dreadnought so can't land, we have to do this on the station. That explains a lot then. They want a full scan of major systems." She kept reading. "All this shit is going to take weeks on a ship that size." She sighed then transferred the workload to each of her team members.

 

* * *

  
  
She was hard at work,  going over the drive core and repairing the small things that they had missed when the Reaper tech was taken out. Whoever removed it did a good job,  nothing had been left behind. "Lil,  it's lunch time." Lucus called out to her as he entered the core room in engineering.

"Just a minute, Lucus. I have to swap out this part first." A loud clang then a lot of cursing was heard a few seconds later.

"Lil?" Lucus was trying not to laugh,  but the nearest turians heard his sub harmonics plainly and they smiled at him.  
  
Lily came out from behind the wall, her hair was a mess and she had a smudge on her cheek. She had removed the top part of her coveralls, folding it down and tying the sleeves around her hips. Every male Turian eye was drawn to the tight tank top she was wearing, outlining her pert breasts and accentuating the smallness of her waist.  
  
"Babe, please tell me you brought up a loaded pizza or at least a couple of burgers, I'm starving."

She smiled at him as he laughed, "Skye brought up a bag of burgers and those fry things you both seem to be fond of. She also told me to mention the large chocolate shake with whipped cream that if you didn't hurry she was going to claim as her own."  
  
"Like hell she will." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. He grinned as he heard the other males subharmonics telling him he was a lucky bastard. Maybe all that worry was for nothing.  So far the only one to really have an issue with him having a human for a mate was that female,  and he could care less about her.

 

* * *

  
By the end of the week she had finished with the drive core and was crawling through the spaces between decks fixing shorted out wires. She had just went through the maintenance shaft into the next area when once again her omni tool pinged. "Go ahead, Liara. I'm still working though so have to take it as voice only."  
  
"That's fine Lily, MR432 contacted me, he asked to pass on the message to you and to Victus. The Geth have collated all data and have pinpointed the coordinates of the signal. It was sent into Deep Space. Their consensus was that this was a fail safe measure of the Reapers. Should one of their kind fall,  intel was sent via that signal on the life forms and current technological levels to the remaining Reapers. They are also sure that it only activated because organics used the parts,  giving it power to send out that signal. If all of it had been destroyed like it was supposed to be, no signal would have gotten out. They could not however come to a consensus on whether the Crucibles power was strong enough to radiate into Deep Space in case more of them had remained as a rear guard."  
  
"Yeah, well,  as long as the Galaxy doesn't forget the bastards were real, there shouldn't be a problem. The blueprints and all information that was garnered during our hunt and battles along with everything you got from Javik was recorded. Those capsules are all over the damn place, so if there was one missed out there and it rears its ugly head later,  at least they can be prepared." Lily finished up splicing the wiring together then sat on the floor for a break. "Was there anything else?"  
  
"He hasn't shown up yet has he?" Liara asked cautiously, she was still upset that she hadn't known he was going to be at that auction. If she did maybe they could have hidden the landscapes,  bringing them out after Garrus had left.  
  
"Nope, I asked Victus to send him to the other side of the Galaxy. Hopefully he'll take the hint."  
  
"So,  how is it going with your boyfriend?" Liara let out a light giggle.

"Everything I could have hoped for, Liara. And more. He's kind and considerate. An extremely hard worker,  I trust him, Liara."  
  
"So, how's he in bed?" Liara laughed again when she heard her friend let out a gasp.

"Liara, you hussy, I'm not telling you that!"  
  
"Has he asked you to become his bondmate yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I smell the marking scent each time we have sex. But he's not asked,  and he's really careful with his teeth." Lily got up and moved further down the tunnel, scanning the cables,  tightening connections and repairing wires as she went.  
  
"Does he know? Have you told him? If he asks are you going to say yes?" Liara asked her questions coming out in rapid fire precision.

"I haven't told him yet, I'm worried what his reaction will be. If he asks me to bond with him, I'll tell him first. I won't have that between us, I just hope when I do he can forgive me for the secret."  
  
"I don't see why he wouldn't if he loves you enough to ask you to bond with him."  
  
Lily went through the hatch into the next section starting her scans again, "it's a bit bigger than keeping it a secret I raid the fridge at night and eat ice cream straight from the container, Liara." She let out a sigh, "I don't know. I don't know if I should just tell him and get it out of the way now, or wait until I know for certain of our relationship."  
  
"Don't wait too long, Lily. I have to go now,  time to get back to work." They said their goodbyes and disconnected. Lily spent the rest of the day thinking on their conversation.

 

* * *

  
  
The Matriarch had called Lily and her team into the office,  at first Lily thought they had did something wrong on the Dreadnought. It had been a huge job that had taken her team and the other shifts team an entire month to fix. Skye was shifting nervously trying to hide behind Lucus.  
  
"Ms Banks,  I have called your team in to give you some good news. The Board of Directors has reviewed you and your teams work history concerning the last few months since the whole Reaper part issue had come to light. They were very impressed at how quickly you took action and got your team together to handle the development." She grinned at them, "not to mention how many credits it pulled in. How the reputation here has grown, as has our small colony. It is my pleasure to tell you that the Board will be giving your entire team 2 weeks of paid vacation. Not only that but it will be completely paid for,  all expenses, minus personal items. Hotel, food, entertainment and transport will be provided. And yes, Lana that includes Tom as well." She picked up a datapad. "Our board has executive hotel contracts with the following places,  all you need to do is let us know where you would like to go. Ms Banks, I know you have your own ship,  should you wish to use it by all means please do so." She handed Lily the datapad then sat back in her chair.  
  
"All of you have gone above and beyond what you were originally hired for. All of you deserve a little free time. Look the information over then get back to me by the end of your next shift so I can start the paperwork. There are only a few shuttles scheduled for this week, so you do not need to worry about trying to finish a large project."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." They all smiled at her then followed Lily out of the office and toward the cafeteria. They got their lunch and sat together going over the information. Skye wanted to go to the Citadel as she had never been, Lily was hesitant. "What about the rest of you?" Lana also wanted to go to the Citadel,  she had family there.  
  
"Alright,  let's get back to work. I'll look over these more in a bit." Lily said giving them all a weak smile before getting up and returning her tray.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily had just lowered the opacity of the barriers when Lucus came into the bedroom, giving a huge yawn he climbed into the bed waiting for her. "I take it you don't want to go to the Citadel?" He adjusted his pillow and watched as she undressed,  sliding between the sheets naked.

"Am I that obvious? The Citadel holds ... uncomfortable memories for me." He hugged her close,  his body humming.  
  
"You know,  you could look at it as being given the chance to make better memories. Having fun with your friends, showing someone around that has never been there. Having sex all over the hotel room." He squeezed her waist and growled at her.

She let out a throaty laugh. "Hmm,  that last part may have just changed my mind."  
  
She reached over stroking the side of his neck while he purred at her.  She settled up against him,  listened as his breathing changed as he drifted off to sleep. She sent up a silent prayer to whatever God or Goddess that might be listening to let her get through those 2 weeks in peace.

 

* * *

  
  
They decided to take her small ship, it was tight quarters since it was built for the comfort of 2,  but it was only a few hours under FTL to the Mass Relay and then a few more to get to the docks. The Board happily agreed to pay for the docking fees and dry dock rental since it would cost them less than if all 5 would have taken the public shuttle to the Citadel.  
  
They were standing in line in customs when she glanced up to see who was running the machine ...shit... it was Kolyat and he would recognize her right away from her scent. "Babe,  hold my place in line for a second,  I want to go look at that advertisement, I'll be right back." She squeezed his hand then slipped off to the side, quickly sending Kolyat a message and begging him not to act as if he knew her. He responded right away with a caustic,  "yeah whatever and thanks again for the apartment on Intai'sei it's a major turn on for women." She let out a quiet snort then jogged back over into the line.  
  
They filed through one after the other, she earned a raised brow ridge when she approached the scanner. He smirked at her when he caught the marking musk on her skin of the turian standing next to her. She just cocked her eyebrow at him and he told her to get a move on she was holding up the line.  
  
Their rooms were on the Presidium with a gorgeous view out over the gardens and small lake. And true to his word they no sooner got into their room and put their bags on the bed then Lucus came up behind her,  he gently clamped his mouth over her shoulder,  reached around to undo the buttons of her pants letting them fall down to the floor quickly followed by her panties. Releasing her only long enough to strip off her top and his gloves before renewing his assault on her senses.  
  
"Lucus."

He growled at her, then carefully rubbed her slit with a talon before easing his finger inside. After they had started to share a bed nightly he had taken to filing down his talons,  making sure they were smooth and dull, he wouldn't accept even making the slightest scratch on her skin. His other hand was squeezing her waist,  ran up her back,  then shifted to his own pants. His plates had already started to loosen up before they had even made it to the room. It took only a few strokes along his seam before he emerged.  
  
He picked her up by her waist and placed her on the bed,  on her hands and knees, then pushed her down a bit. She felt his talons run down her back and it sent shivers down her spine and a moan to escape from her throat. He let out a hmm, then slowly entered her. He pushed into her until he was fully seated. She felt him bend over her, his long tongue snaking her way over her back and up to her shoulder. "Hold still, Lily. Do not move." He whispered to her as he tipped her head to the side,  gently nipping the fleshy part of her neck. He put a gentle bite on the area, not breaking the skin but leaving a slight mark. Licking over the area once before he started to move in her.  
  
When she started groaning he moved harder and faster,  his eyes still on the mark he had left. She had started to tighten around him when he pulled out. Her gasp and shaky voice calling his name. He backed away from the bed, pulling her with him. Turning her he picked her up and pinned her to the wall, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, he growled before pushing deep and hard up into her. He kept thrusting harder into her,  his growls and moans filling the air. Leaning in and tipping his head to the side.  
  
She ran her hand up his neck,  scratching him,  then pressed into the soft spot under his fringe. He had his eyes closed, pressing his head back harder into her palm. When she licked the side of his neck,  his steady rhythm faltered. "Harder, Lucus," she licked him again and his breath caught in his lungs until she bit down. Her teeth would never break the surface of his hide, but the intent was there. His body thrust harder,  his talons gripping her thighs dug into her skin. She bit down harder,  then gave a tug on his fringe causing him to slam her back into the wall, with a final hard thrust he came. His hand shifting to between them running the back of a talon over her clit pressing harder as her spasms started and she let go of his neck to cry out his name.  
  
Lucus stared into her eyes and filled the room with his marking musk, wondering if she had any idea what she had done. "Lily?"  
  
"Yes,  Lucus?" She kissed him,  then licked the spot she where she had bit him. He groaned,  shifted and leaned in moving her head, biting her again. He felt her inner muscles tighten as she drew in a breath and moaned. There was more pressure a slight bit of pain as he broke the skin just enough for a bit of blood but not enough to scar. Licking her again before setting her down.  
  
"After we get back home,  we need to talk, Lily." He nuzzled her,  releasing his musk again.

 

* * *

  
  
The two weeks were speeding by,  Lily taking Skye around to all the places she knew.  
  
They were sitting in Apollo's eating when a loud boisterous laugh echoed out from a table somewhere behind her, followed by a voice she knew well. She looked over her shoulder as Vega started telling several asari and a turian about one of Commander Shepard's deeds. She let out a snort at the exaggerations that he was making concerning that mission.  
  
"What's going on, Lil?" Skye asked as they sat there listening.

"He's telling a tall tale." She replied to the girl.  
  
"What does that mean?" Lucus was listening in rapt fascination to Vega's story.  
  
"It means he's exaggerating. Adding details or making things out to be harder or vastly different than what they actually were."  
  
"How do you know that?" Skye spoke to her around a mouthful of noodles. 

"I heard this story before when I was here,  it keeps growing each time." Lily told her with a grin on her face. After they ate they decided to go to the Silversun Strip. After spending time looking in a few of the shops,  they played games in the arcade and stopped to look at an advertisement for the latest Blasto vid.  
  
They were passing Armax  Arsenal Arena when Skye let out a gasp. She ran to the sign on their wall announcing a contest. The winner would receive a gift chit for any of the stores on the Citadel. It was actually quite a large sum too. Lily had noticed that Skye didn't buy anything for herself while they had been there. Everything was paid for but the girl would only look in the windows and refuse to go inside unless she was bodily dragged in.  
  
"Oh man,  look at that. That's a lot of creds. That would get me enough supplies to last for years." Lily heard her talking to herself. Lily rubbed her chin then glanced at Lucus who was rubbing the back of his neck. She read the sign and saw it was less than an hour for the cut off for registration. The event would happen the next evening. She caught Lucus' eye and nodded,  then quickly swiped her omni tool to register and paid the entrance fee while he kept the girl's attention away from her.  
  
After they made sure Skye went into her room,  Lily told Lucus she would be back in a while,  she needed to retrieve that silver crate from her ship. She stopped at the requisitions office and purchased a new full face helmet with the non reflective two way visor. Then took her crate to the Spectre offices,  turned off her lenses so the retinal scan would work. Once her hand print,  retinal and voice print were authorized she turned her lenses back on and dragged her crate into the room. She spent over an hour changing the colors on her signature armor and while she waited for the machine to finish, she set about cleaning her weapons. They didn't need it but never hurt to do it anyway.  
  
She locked her crate back up with the freshly repainted armor and cleaned weapons then went back to the hotel.

 

* * *

  
  
The next morning before the others were awake,  she caught a transport to the Arena and rented a locker for the day. Putting her crate inside and using one of the apps the Geth had sent in order to make a complex password for it. She met the others for breakfast and they spent the day lounging around. Skye had asked if they could all go and the others said sure,  Lily opted out,  saying she needed to go check on an old friend but they should go have fun. Lucus twitched his mandibles at her in silent laughter.  
  
She left a short while before the others did,  hurrying and changing into her armor. She had just put her helmet on when she heard several others coming into the locker room. At least one of which was a turian,  one she knew. She calmly attached her empty weapons to her armor and closed the door while listening to the others. They were thanking him for stopping the Reapers and helping to rebuild the Citadel. He kept saying he was just part of Commander Shepard's team,  she was the one that stopped them. But no one seemed to be listening. She could tell he was getting agitated by the way his voice would fluctuate.  
  
She walked over to the official and asked that her last name be changed on the list,  she told him she had just become mated and had registered before she could have it officially changed. He said he couldn't really do that unless her mate was present to verify or if she had the documents to prove it,  so she sent a quick notice to Liara asking her to send forged documents and why. Within minutes they had been sent and her name changed. She fired off a quick ping to Lucus telling him she would explain the situation later. He sent back a response telling her he didn't understand but alright.  
  
She went to the lower level to wait for everything to begin. She was leaning up against the wall when the turian came down along with a human male she also recognized. She was tempted to growl at Kaidan but didn't say a word,  instead turned her head toward the screen that had activated showing the names of the contestants. She gave a light chuckle when she saw Conrad Verner's name on it. She recognized a few of the names, some from the scoreboards here and a few others,  Vega also was registered along with Bailey and Kolyat.  
  
They were soon joined by the rest of the contestants. Kolyat made his way to her, all he said was "well shit,  there goes my money and my buying spree."

She looked up at him and noticed he was carrying Thane's Locust SMG. "Take good care of that weapon Kolyat, it's got quite the history, more than you could ever imagine."  
  
"This is just a replica my Dad had."

She gave out a low laugh, "guess again. It was a pain in my ass getting that out of Hock's vault. Enjoy it."

He stared down at her helmet seeing only his own eyes blinking at her, "holy shit."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The announcements had started then the group turned to the billboard that had started to scramble the names for the first round. She had drawn an opponent she had never heard of before. The reason was rather apparent when they began, the poor guy didn't know what to do and couldn't get his weapon to work. She took pity on him walking over and flipping the safety off before going back to killing everything.  
  
The first round was ended, Kaidan, Garrus, Bailey, Kolyat and her all made it to the next round. She was surprised to see Conrad had made it too.  
  
In the audience Lucus had almost fell out of his seat when Lily was announced as Lilith Belladros. The other three turned to him with mouths as wide open as his own. "She said ... she would explain later. Don't ask me." After that Skye started shrieking as she watched Lily on the game floor.  
  
"Holy hell, look at her go." Tom said to the others as they watched Lily roll, dive, duck and proceed to blast the hell out of everything that got in her way.  
  
The second round of eliminations proceeded with all of them moving on except Conrad. He had drawn Bailey as his opponent. They were down to 10 contestants left and she started to rotate her shoulders. The itch was between her shoulder blades, she knew someone was staring a hole in the back of her armor but refused to turn around.  
  
The third round took longer, she had drawn Vega and knew he would be a tough opponent so she didn't hold back, she beat him by a decent margin. He approached her with a wide grin on his face congratulating her and told her she should be in the Alliance with abilities like that. She just shrugged and said she would rather spend time with her family and tinker. Thankfully both the collar and the voice filter on the helmet distorted her voice enough that he didn't know who it was.  
  
Bailey had lost to Kaidan, Kolyat had barely won his against a turian.  Garrus easily bested his opponent. This next round was a final elimination,  single match against the VI. The one with the lowest score would not proceed to the semifinals. The others approached her as she stood in doorway waiting for her name to be called.  
  
"You're pretty good,  my name's Kaidan. You in the Alliance?" Kaidan asked her, standing a bit too close for her comfort.  
  
"Nope, just a mechanic. I do this for fun." She heard Kolyat give a laughing trill before covering it with a cough. She once again felt that itch and knew it was Garrus staring at her trying to figure her out.  
  
"After this contest is over want to go have a coffee?" Kaidan asked her shifting just a bit closer.  
  
Kolyat snorted, "Goddess of Oceans man, she's covered in turian mating musk. She won't give you a second thought."  
  
Kaidan took several steps away from her, "you're mated to a turian?"

She laughed and pointed over her shoulder, "yep,  and he's even bigger than the one that's standing behind me."  
  
Her name was announced and she walked out the door still laughing.  
  
Kaidan,  Kolyat, Garrus and her moved to the semi final round. They would have a short break before beginning. While the others sat and drank water or talked she moved back to the doorway looking out. Her omni tool pinged and she looked down. She cleared her helmet's visor before answering.  
  
"Hey babe, how you enjoying the show?"

Lily laughed as Skye pushed her way in front of Lucus. "Oh my God,  Lil. This is awesome. You're kicking ass out there."  
  
"Hey young lady, watch your language."

She laughed at Skye when the girl blushed, "this is so great, wow."

Tom and Lana leaned around Lucus, "what the hell, Lil. I thought when you kicked that loudmouth Marine's ass back home you were good, but shit, not gonna mess with you."

Tom laughed then Lana chimed in, "so Mrs Belladros... how's married life?"  
  
Lily laughed at her, "so far, so good Lana. Now if you three wouldn't mind letting me talk to Mr. Belladros while I got a few free minutes I would appreciated it." Lucus' head came back into focus,  his mandibles fluttering as he was laughing at the other's antics.  
  
"Having fun,  Mrs Belladros?" His grin was spread as wide as could be.

She gave a throaty laugh, "if it wasn't for wanting to get that credit chit, I would rather be back in our hotel room,  Mr Belladros."

She heard Skye say, "eww,  that's gross. My poor ears shouldn't be subjected to that stuff." They all laughed. She noticed Lucus' eyes flick to the side and his mandibles tighten to his jaw.  
  
"I have to go they'll be starting soon." He nodded to her not taking his eyes off of whatever it was that drew his attention behind her. She was pretty sure it was a who though and not a what. She opaqued her visor again before turning around to see Kaidan staring.  
  
The announcement came across the speakers,  the semi final round was to begin in five minutes everyone should return to their seats. She rotated her shoulders and neck,  checked her weapons then leaned against the wall. "You're really married to that turian?" Kaidan said to her, his arms crossed over his armor.  
  
"He's my mate,  what's it to you?" She stood up straighter, her arms falling down to her sides.

"Nothing. Just can't see what a woman like you took up with a turian for."  
  
She let out a snort, "buddy, you don't even know me to make those kinds of comments. He's kind, a damned hard worker. And he is loyal, turians have that in spades, and that is one thing I value the most in an individual. Plus he's a beast in bed and can make me scream for hours. He's not a wham, bam, thank you ma'am, kinda guy. He doesn't finish until I'm well satisfied." She turned her back on him, Kolyat was slapping a hand against the wall,  holding his stomach and laughing.  
  
"Looks like we're up first, Krios. Let's go if you're done laughing your ass off." Lily said to him,  her own laughter making her voice even more distorted.  
  
"Damn it all, I had to draw up against you. Might as well just go sit in the stands now." Kolyat followed her out of the door.

"Don't hold back, let's see what you can really do,  Kolyat." She pulled her sniper rifle off of her back and headed for the high crates. She started picking them off fairly quickly, Kolyat could barely keep up since he had to dodge the incoming mechs because of the shorter range and lower fire power of his SMG. He heard the crowd yelling out ohh's and ahh's and turned quickly around watching Lily take a running leap off of the one section of crates, barely grabbing onto another before pulling herself up,  running the length of the container shooting with a shotgun. He didn't notice the mech that had come up behind him until it exploded from being hit with Incendiary ammo followed up with a frag grenade launched by Lily.  
  
After the end of the round, she shook his hand and clapped him on the back. "You did damn good out there Kolyat. Proud of you. You have definitely come a long way."  
  
She walked back to the locker room and grabbed a bottle of water,  watching the screen as Garrus and Kaidan took the floor. Even with his biotics, Kaidan didn't stand a chance against Garrus. He never could keep up with the kill tally even when Garrus had first become part of the Normandy crew. Garrus was just too damn good, he had earned the right to be on her six and she was never without him if she could help it. She finished up her water then tossed the bottle, putting her helmet back on and activating the seals just as Garrus had walked back into the waiting area.  
  
"Guess it's you and me." He said as he stood beside her.  
  
"Looks that way." He adjusted his armor while she rotated her neck.

He glanced down at her, "just like old times."  She didn't say a word just walked back out the door when their names were called.  
  
The crowd was yelling and screaming as the two of them moved from area to area. They were in perfect sync with their fighting, never more than one or two kill difference between them. When the last of the areas were cleared they both looked up at the screen. Lily had only won by 1 kill.  
  
"Congratulations, I see you haven't went soft yet." Garrus said to her,  she collapsed her shotgun putting it in it's holster before starting to walk away. He reached up yanking off his helmet, "damn it, Shepard. Wait, don't walk away from me again. Tell me what is going on, why are you doing this?"  
  
She stopped and said over her shoulder, "so I can finally be free and have a life. I think I deserve that don't you? As long as you keep the past out of it we can talk,  but Shepard is gone, understand?"  
  
"There is no Shepard without Vakarian, that's what you said to me. Yet you left me behind." He had moved around to the front of her,  blocking her path.  
  
"You have your duty to your people, Garrus. You have Adrian and the Hierarchy,  the people who look up to you. All I had was hate and bitterness thrown at me, these people never gave a shit about me, as soon as they were "safe" I became nothing more than a scapegoat again. A convenient target for their hate. I'm happy now. I have friends that like me for me, not because of what I did or only as long as I was useful to them. I have someone that cares for me as I do for him,  and he has no idea I'm anyone other than Lily the Mechanic." She popped the seals on her helmet and removed it,  seeing his mandibles go lax at the change in her appearance. "Shepard is gone. If you can't understand and accept it, then this is goodbye."  
  
She stepped around him and headed toward the four waiting for her, the official stopped her and congratulated her on an excellent showing,  giving her the credit chit. He watched as a young female ran up to her, waving her arms and screaming loudly when Lily gave her the chit,  hugging her or at least trying to, around her armor. A large turian came to stand beside her, not caring who watched as he lowered his head and touched their foreheads together, Lily stroked the side of his neck then kissed him for everyone to see.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

Garrus turned and headed to the locker, the others had already left.  Instead of changing from his armor to the civilian clothing he was supposed to be wearing to go to his meeting later,  he just sat on the bench.  
  
He knew of the problems that Shepard had over the years,  hell he was there when she had to deal with most of them. Then after the war people should have been thanking her, should have treated her with the greatest of respect. Instead they treated her as a pariah. He had heard people of all races talking. Twisting what had happened into something to fit what they wanted to believe.  Without knowing a damn thing that had actually went on. The pain she had been in,  the losses she suffered and kept pushing through. They had no idea the amount of things that the Council had covered up to protect their own asses.  
  
Then what those unknowns had done to her belongings. He was the one that found her sitting on the floor in the small bedroom with her sketchpads in her hands,  or what was left of them. Just sitting there staring, not saying a word. He had spoken to Bailey about improving the security for her apartment. Bailey told him there was nothing he could do, he and Kolyat had ran into red tape so deep it would take a shovel to dig their way through.  
  
He couldn't blame her for wanting to leave after all of that. But why did she do it like that, why didn't she tell anyone... well other than Liara, who after he had yelled and said things he really should apologize for, told him where Shepard was. He still didn't quite understand how she could have left him behind,  after everything they had done together.  He was closer to her then he was to his flesh and blood sister, Solana.  
  
She couldn't really be happy as a mechanic, could she? All they both knew really was fighting, and he hated the stuff that Victus had him doing as his Advisor. And that was another thing, why did she let Victus know where she was. And why was she on that backwater planet? If she wanted to get away from the Citadel,  why not go to Palaven?  Victus would have given her anything she wanted. Granted she would have to wear a radiation suit when she left her house. She could have been a mechanic there if that was what she really wanted.  
  
And when did she become mated to a turian? She never showed any signs she had been interested in a cross species relationship. She never gave any indication that she had been interested in a relationship with anyone, human or otherwise. But with a ... a mechanic... and not a handsome one at that.  Not when she could have had any non mated turian from the Primarch down. He just didn't understand it.  
  
He looked up at the door swishing open to see Shepard ... no, not Shepard,  he had to remind himself, Mrs Belladros walk in and head toward the other locker. She had her back toward him and started to remove her armor, she heard a gasp from him as she took off her under armor suit and he saw her now bare skin. "Shepard,  your markings, your bare. What have you done?"  
  
"Garrus,  you always did forget that the human's tattoos aren't like your colony and family markings. But to answer your question,  I had them removed. Maybe one day I will have new ones put back on." She looked over her shoulder when she felt the touch of his gloved talon on her shoulder blade.  
  
"The Normandy,  our markings and names. You had them removed as if we never existed for you?" Garrus's voice sounded out his pain,  almost to the point of sounding betrayed.

"It wasn't an easy decision. But thanks to the press and the ones that had left those cameras in my apartment, all my markings went public. It was only Liara and her Shadow Broker threats that kept Fornax from publishing nude photos of me because no one,  including myself, had bothered to look for hidden cameras after that first break in. It was only when the press showed those holos of me that she and I realized how they got the holos to begin with."  
  
"Look,  they're out there waiting for me,  I have to go. It was good seeing you again, Garrus. Think about what I said,  if you can let go of me being Shepard, we can talk. But if all you want is to have her back and not see me for who I am now,  well ..." her voice cracked and trailed off. "Adrian knows how to contact me if you need something. Bye, Garrus."

 

* * *

  
  
Lily was laying beside Lucus running her hand up and down his arm."Guess I should explain the whole Mrs. Belladros thing, I'm sure you were shocked by it. But there were people that were competing that would recognize me. I didn't want them to bother me. So I um... well,  got the official to change it. Sorry if it offended you or I did something taboo."  
  
Lucus let out a small laugh, "Shocked? Yes,  I was shocked. Then I felt happy,  it felt ... right. I think the others were more in shock than I was, until they saw you in action. That was quite impressive by the way. I know you were military but,  that was extraordinary." His mandibles drew into his face and his talons flexed against her slightly, "but ... the final match. There was something different." He felt her tense and his eyes quickly focused on her,  she had buried her face into his neck. He stroked her,  not really sure of what he had witnessed,  other than two very different people that had worked like a well oiled machine together. That turian had seemed awfully familiar though.  
  
"Anyway, I'm not sure what made Skye happier,  you putting on that show and winning so spectacularly or you giving her that credit chit." He felt her relax against him,  and let out a sigh.  
  
"She never gets anything for herself, even back home. She opted to use the bunk room instead of paying for a small apartment, she buys food and a few bits of clothing. Her paints and canvas is what she buys most of. My agent told me that she inquired about sending another painting for sale. Hopefully that credit chit will help her out and give her a bit of security."  
  
Lucus rolled her over then nuzzled her neck, his hums and flicking of his mandibles made her laugh, "well,  since this is our wedding night, Mrs Belladros, what are we doing talking about other things. Less talk,  more action." He licked her neck and nibbled her on her ticklish spot causing her to laugh harder.

 

* * *

  
  
Her tiny ship felt even more claustrophobic on the way back. All of them had bought souvenirs and Skye had purchased enough supplies for several paintings. Lily talked her out of blowing the entire credit chit on painting supplies,  telling her it was best to get enough for several paintings then using part of the sales to buy more. Never to spend more than what she would be able to make. Let her hobby pay for itself, not her pay for her hobby.  
  
Lily knew she was going to have to tell Lucus sooner or later about who she was,  she was just wanting a bit longer to enjoy what they had before the possibility of losing it all.

 

* * *

  
Several weeks later ...  
  
About an hour before their alarm went off there was a bunch of banging and yelling out front of their unit. Lily reached for the pistol automatically. Lucus grabbed her hand, "it's only Lana and Tom,  easy." He said to her in a low,  soothing voice. His eyes moving over her face, holding her until she nodded then put the pistol back in its holster.  
  
Lucus put on his pajama bottoms and opened the door, "what in the name of all the Spirits are you two doing?" He asked them as they came rushing in.

"You'll never guess." Lana almost screamed out.  
  
"Spirits,  just tell me what has you so worked up that you decided to wake us up." Lucus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Lily came out and started water boiling for their drinks when Lana said, "we got a new ship that just docked on an emergency. We've been called in to work with the on board engineers to fix an ongoing problem with circuitry on the Normandy. According to the preliminary findings sent from the Alliance engineers,  each time some circuitry is replaced within a short time it's damaged again. They have yet to find what is causing the problems,  and it's been worked on by the best the Citadel has to offer. Finally they brought it here after being told by their Admirals that it was us that found the Reaper tech parts. They think we might be able to find the problem." Lana had rushed all of this out,  sounding remarkably like a salarian instead of an asari.  
  
Lily had her back to them all and tried to control the panic attack she was having, her meds were in the bathroom and she knew she couldn't just rush out,  Lucus would want to know why and that would open up a whole can of worms she wasn't ready to face yet. "Babe, I'm going to go get my shower first. Thanks for bringing us the news, Lana. I'll see you in a bit." Lily tried to walk as calmly as she could to the bathroom,  once inside she started shaking, her stomach cramping and her breathing sped up. She opened up the cabinet and quickly searched for the right pills,  dumping them into her hand and swallowing them dry.  
  
She was sitting on the bio toilet trying to figure out a way to get out of going up there when there was a knock on the bathroom door, "Lil,  you about done in there?"  
  
"Oh yeah,  sorry was just spacing out,  give me another 2 minutes." She jumped into the shower,  set it for a 2 minute quick spray then hurried to the bedroom.

 

* * *

  
  
Lana and Skye both were bouncing off the wall of the shuttle with excitement. When Lana had told Skye she let out such a loud squeal of excitement that the turians had come running over asking if she had some sort of medical need. When the shuttle finally docked they were met by an armed escort,  he apologized but with it being the Normandy they had to take precautions.  
  
"It is understandable." Lily said quietly. Once they were on board they were shown down to the lift to be taken down to engineering, Lily glanced up to see Joker staring at her. Both Donnelly and Daniels were still on board as was Chief Engineer Adams. She was given a datapad that detailed the repairs, and what decks had been affected. It seemed to be all over the place, wires severed, parts of them missing,  the cargo bay subflooring and ducts seem to be the hardest hit.  
  
"This has been going on since the ship was repaired after the war?" She asked the engineers, her head down as she scanned the datapad again.  
  
"Yes,  ma'am,  it's been the oddest thing. We would go in and repair it. Then it would break somewhere else, eventually having to put in for dry dock to have it repaired and our supplies restocked. Only to have it happen again a few weeks later."  
  
"Forgive me for asking,  but are you sure no one is tampering with it. No one using the ducts outside of your sight?"  
  
"No, ma'am,  with the sophistication of our VI,  that is impossible. It monitors every area of the ship,  but not even it has been able to determine what is causing this level of damage." Adams said, it was all she could do to stop the smirk on her face when he called EDI a VI,  they were still pulling that same stunt even after all this time.  
  
"Very well, I will need to separate my crew to go over every level of the ship,  faster than to put us all on one level. We will document all our findings. Did you want us to do the repairs as well or just search for cause?"  
  
"Well,  ma'am your team came highly recommended. We would like for you to do the repairs as you find them. I was told to remind all of you that this ship contains highly classified information and equipment,  all of you signed the non disclosure agreement before boarding, nothing you see or hear is to be repeated."  
  
"Understood,  sir." Lily turned to her crew, assigning floors to each of them. "You will need to check the subfloor wiring along with all connections. Every square inch. Let me know if you find something unusual. Once you are done I will come to double check everything before signing off."  
  
Each one was escorted to their floors maintenance shaft and they began to work.

 

* * *

  
  
She was currently scanning the subfloor beneath the engineering deck when EDI's voice came over the comm speaker right beside her head. "Good to have you back aboard, Commander."

Lily froze and looked around. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Jeff and I both recognized you immediately, Shepard. You do not need to worry,  no one else seems to know who you are. Both of us will respect your wish to remain anonymous."

Lily let out a sigh. "My name is Banks. Lilith Banks or Belladros if Alenko is around. Nothing else. No Commander or Shepard,  please. And it is good to hear your voice EDI, was good to see Joker too."  
  
She moved some wires out of the way and found one that was damaged,  it looked like the covering on them had been stripped off somehow. She ran a line test then used the can of liquid coating to reseal it.  
  
"Lil,  I'm finding a bunch of stripped wires,  like someone is gathering the coatings. A few of them have been severed in different areas. Also some of the actual connectors are missing. We are going to have to run new wiring for those. They also had several loose couplings." Lucus' voice came over her comm link.

"Yeah,  finding the stripped ones too. Make a note of it,  I want all of the damage to be found then we will work on getting the major fixes on the wires done. The small things fix as you go."  
  
"So... Mrs. Belladros, you down there getting all hot, feeling the need to slowly unzip your coverall top,  to feel a nice cool breeze blow across your bare skin?" His flanging voice had dropped several octaves and sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Oh for Goddess sake,  don't start that shit on the open comm line!" Lana yelled out,  causing the others to laugh.

 

* * *

  
  
She was on her knees with her upper body stuck deep into a conduit panel when she heard someone behind her. "So it really is you." She heard Alenko say behind her,  for a second she froze thinking he somehow had recognized her.

"Huh?",  Lily  grunted out, then tossed a piece of damaged wire that had come loose out over her shoulder after making a note of the location.  
  
"You're that mechanic that was on the Citadel. You took part in that Armax match and won against Garrus."  
  
"Yeah,  I was there, don't remember you though. Garrus? He was a turian right,  the one in the final round. He was good. Then again he is a turian." She backed out of the panel,  searched through some wiring then dove back into the hole again. Completely ignoring him.  
  
"The name is Kaidan, Spectre Kaidan Alenko, this is my ship."  
  
She was glad she was buried in a hole so he didn't see the snarl that swept over her face. "Ahh, well Spectre, no offense but as you can see I'm rather busy. I don't get paid to stand around and talk. My team and I have been hired to do a job and the sooner...", she reached for the can of coating spray, "the sooner we get done, the sooner you can go about your business." She didn't see the guard that was standing at the door,  struggling to hide his grin.  
  
"I need a supply run, I'm almost out of the coating. I don't know what the hell is going on here guys, but someone has been stripping the hell out of the wires. Anyone else need anything?" She heard Skye say she was almost out of the coating as well and needed more SF-29G sized wiring,  Lana just needed coating.  
  
"I need coating,  some different wires too,  I'll meet you at the airlock. The wiring below the cargo deck is a damn mess,  Lil." Lucus switched to a private channel, "that's it for what I need for work, but as far as what else I need..." he let out a growl and she let out a throaty laugh.

"We're still on the clock, Mr Belladros. The rest of that is going to have to wait until we get home, I'll take care of all your needs then,  all night long." She backed out of the hole only to bump into someone behind her.  
  
"Oh excuse me,  didn't know you were there." She got up and brushed off her coveralls. She saw Alenko grimace then storm out of the room. She glanced up as she heard a slight snort to see the guard that was assigned to her starting to turn red in the face. "Let it out before you have an aneurysm." She smiled at him and started to laugh.

 

* * *

  
  
After the supply run and lunch, Lucus called her down to the cargo bay, "Lil,  take a look at this mess. I've never seen anything like it. It's almost as if someone has intentionally did this. Crossed wires, missing wires,  stripped wiring. There is no way a repair facility would let this go. From what they said when we first got here, their VI should have caught this."  
  
"Boost me up, let me get up in there see what is going on." Lil had a frown on her face,  from what she could see Lucus was right, there was no way EDI wouldn't have known about this. She sees everything,  including the time she hid in the vent after stealing Garrus' new sniper rifle mod. She slowly crawled her way though the area, made sure she was far enough away then turned her comm to their old private channel. "EDI," she whispered, "I know you can hear me,  what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It wasn't my idea, Lilith. I knew where you were and I told Jeff. He wanted to see you. We had to come up with something,  so I used my mobile platform to keep damaging the wiring until finally we could make enough of an issue to come see you. However,  the stripping of wires outside of the cargo bay was not something I did. That I can not find an answer to."  
  
Lily sighed, "alright,  just don't do this again. We'll fix this for you. I'll keep searching for an answer on those other wires." She moved a few things out of her way. "Listen,  there's a place in town called The Melting Pot, I'll be there having dinner tonight. Maybe you guys can come say hello, just don't be obvious about it. I'll be with someone else."  
  
"I will tell Jeff. I am sure he will be glad to hear it. We have both really missed you, Lilith."  
  
"I've missed you guys too, but I'm happy where I am right now. Happier than I have ever been,  EDI." She smiled as she fixed a few loose wires.

"That is good to hear."  
  
She switched her comm back. "Lucus, this is certainly a mess. For now let's deal with the smaller issues, the big ones we'll deal with afterwards."

 

* * *

  
  
"What a day, Lil. I can't believe the mess that was there,  how in the Spirit's name did they even make it to the station. Half of that ship's systems had to be screwed up."

Lily shrugged, "don't know but I have a feeling that after we fix it all,  and tell them about all the damage,  they may be more vigilant in what is going on around them. I'm sure it will straighten out."  
  
They had just sat down and placed their orders when the doors slid open and several people came in,  including Joker and his "mobility assistance mech",  Adams along with Ken and Gabby. Following behind them was Alenko.  
  
Ken waved at her,  then he and Gabby came over. "I dinna think we would know anyone around here." Lily told them to have a seat and they started talking about the area, they knew the mechanics weren't allowed to really say much about their repairs of the Normandy so asked about other things. Eventually Joker made his way over followed by EDI. Gabby made introductions and Joker sat at their table also.  
  
"So Ms Mechanic,  I heard a rumor about you beating Garrus Vakarian in an Armax match." Joker said to her. Lucus dropped his fork like implement and looked over at her.

"Lil, that was Advisor Vakarian?"  
  
She shrugged, "guess so babe. Didn't really dawn on me that it could have been the same guy. I mean, he's like what, your Primarch's right hand man, didn't think he would be playing around trying to win a credit chit."  
  
"Garrus likes to keep his skills sharp,  plus he hates not being on the front line. So he goes there every time he gets to the Citadel." Joker hadn't stopped looking at her the entire time. It was making Lucus nervous. He stretched his arm out and draped it over Lil's chair,  his talon stroking up and down her arm. "So, what is there to do for fun around here for us out of towners. Preferable nothing that will break me into pieces."  
  
"What?" Lucus asked him,  a bit shocked.

"Gah,  I thought all you that came on board knew. I got this problem with my bones, I sneeze too hard and I break a rib. It's why you guys can't come up on the bridge unless I'm gone and you are under guard. They don't want the pilot to be in a full body cast if one of you greasemonkey's knock into me."  
  
"I'm not a monkey." Lucus said to him,  scratching his crest.

Lil broke out in laughter and leaned into him, "oh babe,  greasemonkey is an old Earth slang term for mechanic."

Lucus looked at them, then at Lil, still laughing at him. "Alright that's enough laughing at the turian, Ms Greasemonkey." She brushed his mandible still smiling at him and he dropped his crest to her forehead briefly.  
  
"And to answer your question, Mr Moreau, we have quite the lovely beach nearby. Then on the other side of town are theaters, an arcade. There is a new bar that opened with karaoke. Not sure the new park is open yet.  Outside of town they built a waterfall and it has those VI controlled boats,  the ones for dates and the ones for the more ... romantic rides at night." Lil glanced over with a smirk on her face when Lucus let out a growl. "Near that, are several incredibly good restaurants for more personal dining."  
  
"Don't forget the strip bar, Lil." Lucus said,  his flanging voice laughing at the grimace on her face.

"Yeah, I was trying to forget about that place."  
  
"Alright, spill it,  I want to hear this story." Joker said as he carefully eased back in his chair.  
  
Lucus looked back at him, and watched as he waved over Adams before he had a chance to go out the door. Adams came over,  shook their hands and Joker told him to pull up a chair.  
  
Lily slunk down in her chair and crossed her arms as Lucus began to tell the story. "It was several months ago, one of the new mechanics formed a, what is that human word Skye used ... oh yeah,  a crush on Lily here. All of us heard of a club that had opened but with the Reaper part issue none of us had time to go. But apparently one of the guards did and he was overheard telling others how great it was."  
  
Lily picked up her glass and gave a snort before drinking from the half chewed straw.  
  
"Anyway, the mechanic hadn't realized Lily was already spoken for." He grinned at them, " secondly he didn't know this club was actually a strip club, and had asked her out on a date to go there."  
  
"To be fair,  he didn't call it a date and the poor guy asked me in front of the others, so all of us thought he meant for us all to go." Lily grinned.  
  
Lucus laughed. "So all of us show up outside of this club expecting a night of drinking,  dancing and having a good time. The poor guy's mouth falls open as all of us climb out of Lily's car and walk toward him,  he was all dressed up expecting a hot date with my girlfriend."  
  
Joker started to laugh,  then clutch at his side."Ow... that hurts, keep going." Lucus looked at him with concern but Joker just flicked his hand at him.

"So all of us follow him inside and here are all these asari dancers all over the place giving lap dances, pole dances in every damn corner of the building. Even the bar had mostly naked asari shaking around on it. People were grabbing their drinks off the bar as soon as they were put down or run the risk of having a shoe heel stuck into it or being knocked over by one."  
  
"Tom,  the human husband of the asari on our crew,  lets out a loud whistle which earned him a punch from his wife. Who then glared murder at the poor mechanic as she dragged out Skye, who is only 17 from the bar. I think the poor girl was in shock." Lucus was starting to laugh harder, "then... then several asari who were only wearing enough to barely cover their privates, comes over to Lily and starts to paw her. As she was batting their hands away, one of them grabbed her and pulled her up on stage, to get her to dance with them."  
  
By now everyone but EDI and Lily were laughing, Joker was holding his side, "ow's" coming in between bursts of laughter.  
  
"So here are these asari, trying to get Lily to dance and strip her clothes off while she was slapping at them to get them to stop. She misjudged where the edge of the stage was,  backed up too far and started to flail her arms around trying to catch herself before she fell from the stage. Within seconds, as I tried to get to her,  she had grabbed an asari's chest covering,  tearing it off, fell over backwards,  knocking several customers into each other, who in turn knock several asari off of the bar, sending them flying into other customers. They fell on the floor with asari sprawled on them in all kinds of strange positions. Some of which looked like they could be rather interesting to try,  OOF..." Lily had smacked him in the stomach.  
  
"Anyway, the poor guy was so embarrassed about what happened he came to Lily's house the next morning to apologize. And was rather shocked when I opened the door in only a set of pajama bottoms,  and Lily shuffled past to go to the kitchen in a tank top and underwear,  her hair stuck up all over the place."  
  
They could barely stop laughing long enough for Lucus to finish up, " later ... later that day, Lily gets called into the Matriarch's office and was asked why one of the shifts mechanics was putting in a time transfer. She... she had to tell the boss ...  had to tell the boss what happened. What made it worse was when the boss told Lily that the asari she had ripped the top off of in the bar,  was her daughter."  
  
Lily had her head dropped to the table banging it lightly, "I was never so embarrassed in all my life, as when the boss started laughing at me."  
  
The whole table was laughing and people were looking over at them, most of them recognized Lily and Lucus and paid them hardly any mind.  Kaidan came over to find out what was going on as no one seemed to want to leave the mechanics table and they were having a good time,  talking like they had known each other for a while.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
The laughter started to die down and EDI simply said, "Mr Belladros was telling a story of an embarrassing situation that occurred to his wife." Lily grinned at her.  
  
"Anyway,  I highly recommend going to the beach at least for a bit. The water is very warm,  the waves near the tidal pools are very light and the undertow is barely noticeable there." Lily grinned at them all, she knew that Joker liked to swim as his form of exercise and thought that was the perfect spot for him.  
  
"That sounds like it could be good, why don't all of you come with us. Ken and I watched how hard you were working and I'm sure the others do the same. It would a nice gesture on our part to provide you a day of fun. Especially if you guys are having to fix everything that was on that datapad." Gabby said as she put down her napkin where she had been wiping at the tears leaking from her eyes from all the laughing she had done.  
  
"Yeah,  turians don't swim. And no offense,  but unless Lily buys a different suit,  I'm not letting her out in public with that scrap of fabric she called a swimsuit again. I think those asari dancers had more covered than what she did the last time we went to the beach."  
  
"Now that sounds like a story I'd be interested in." Ken leered at Lily and Gabby punched him. "Ach,  you crazy woman, I dinna mean it." Gabby punched him again.  
  
When they all stopped laughing again, Lucus and Lily told them they had to get home, the next shift was going to be a long one.

 

* * *

  
  
"Lil, you're not going to believe this but I got wires stripped down here again, ones that I just fixed yesterday. Something weird is going on." Skye called her over the comm.

"Skye,  you double checked it was the same ones?"  
  
"Yeah, the ones with our company colored sealant had parts that are stripped off." Lily frowned knowing that EDI hadn't messed with anything other than the cargo holds wires and wouldn't have damaged the work they just did.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a minute,  check and mark the other wires. The rest of you go back over what you did and look closer." Lily climbed up the ladder and was escorted to the crew deck.  
  
Skye showed her the wires and her data pad showing they were ones she had fixed earlier. Lily scratched her head and dug through the wiring looking for anything out of the ordinary,  pulling out a section of the coating that had been removed. "This wasn't cut using a knife or blade of any kind. What the hell is going on?" She slipped it into her pocket to look closer at later. "Recoat it and add an amendment to your notes,  outlining what you found and when. I'll sign off on the amendment for you."

 

* * *

  
  
"Lil, the last place is the mess in the cargo hold. The rest is done." Lucus said to her. This past 2 weeks were grueling, they would fix the wires only to have a few other damaged in a different area a day or so later. Finally what ever it was seemed to have stopped since no new damage was found in the last 2 days.  
  
"We'll get to it on the next shift. Lana and Skye you two need to switch to the shuttle bay,  we got several turian shuttles that came in needing repairs and want our team to take care of it. The Normandy still has priority, so Lucus and I will be handling the rest of it. I will be so glad when our solar day off is here."

 

* * *

  
  
"Alright, run a quick line check to make sure nothing happened last night, then we can get on the last of the repairs,  we have 4 shifts to get it done before our day off. Overtime for us has been authorized." Lily said to Lucus then started to run her own tests for the cargo bay while Lucus went deck by deck running the tests, a few needed to be recoated but over all everything was still fixed. "On my way back Lil, everything is ready to go."  
  
"Babe,  I need that SR-43T connector,  this one looks like it's gone through a blender." She lowered the part down from where she was sitting balanced on a pipe,  then removed her top,  wiping her brow on the sleeve before tying it around her waist. The heat in this section of the ship was higher than anywhere else, " EDI,  can you hear me?", she whispered as Lucus unpacked the part she asked for. EDI's affirmative came over the line. "Run an environmental diagnostic on level 2 section 20 of the cargo bays sub floor, it shouldn't be this warm in here."  
  
"It's coming up with an error,  it has been registering above safe operating temperature since last night. It was not on the approval list for your repairs, Lily or I would have sent something to you."  
  
Lily wiped her face again, "EDI,  this is going to cause issues and needs to be checked out, the coatings that the Alliance approved won't hold up under this amount of heat for long. It isn't rated for it,  they went cheap on the damn coatings and lower quality connections. Note it in the report to give to whoever gets to fix it,  my team and I won't be held responsible for anything that happens to our repairs in this section. Not under the circumstances."  
  
"It has been noted, Lily." Lily pulled up the new connector and attached all the wiring then moved to the next area. She reached through and started to rewire and fix what EDI had done earlier,  when a bunch of the multi colored coatings rained down on Lucus who was under her feeding up the wires.  
  
"Spirits,  what the hell is all of this." Lucus said as he shook his head trying to dislodge the pieces that were stuck in his fringe.  
  
He looked up when Lily started to laugh hysterically. A set of tiny black eyes were peering at her from a giant nest that was made in the back of a large section of wiring. She reached through and gently brought out the space hamster that she had as a pet when she was on board.  
  
"I found out who was doing the wire stripping." Lily was still laughing from her perch.  
  
"What in Spirit's name are you talking about Lil?"  
  
Lily got up carefully and made her way back to the ladder then went down,  Mr Nibbles tucked safely in the palm of her hand. When she held him up Lucus started to laugh. "Let me go see what they want to do with this little guy and I'll be right back."  
  
They directed her to go see Joker as he was the highest ranking officer on board at the moment. "Mr Moreau,  I was told to see you and let you know that I found what has been causing the damaged wires to your ship." He swung his chair around already knowing what happened as he watched everything going on. She held up the hamster, who was currently sitting in the palm of her hand washing his ears.  
  
He adjusted his hat and had a twinkle in his eyes and was fighting a smirking grin on his face, "huh,  well that critter belonged to Commander Shepard. When we crashed no one bothered to check for it,  by the time we got back to the Citadel everyone had thought it had either died or escaped somehow."  
  
"I'm sure the Commander would probably want to know of it,  I'm sure she would want it back." She was fighting her own smile.  
  
"Well,  see here is the thing. She doesn't live on the Citadel anymore and isn't in the Alliance. We haven't kept in touch with her for many months now. And we can't keep it on board as the current Captain of the ship doesn't particularly care for pets. Would you happen to know of anyone that would want it? We still have the tank but no food or anything for it."  
  
"Well,  as a matter of fact,  I know of a young girl that would take good care of it,  that is if you are sure that the Commander wouldn't mind."

That brought a smile to his face and a laugh, "well, Ms Greasemonkey, I happen to know the Commander fairly well and I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all."  
  
EDI came up just then carrying the tank that used to house Mr Nibbles. "There was a bit of the bedding left in the storage bag for him. I added it. " Lily scratched Mr Nibbles then put him back in his tank where he immediately ran into his little house. "Thank you both."  
  
"Skye,  this is an emergency,  I need for you to drop what it is you are doing and get up to the Normandy, ASAP."  
  
"Yes,  ma'am."  She heard Joker and her guard laugh at the panic in the young girl's voice. Several minutes later, they were watching the camera as the young girl raced from the shuttle to the airlock then pace inside as the cycle ran. Lily had EDI stand to the side behind the guard, while she stood in front of the door and wiggled a little before putting on her solemn face.  
  
When the door slid open Skye rushed in,  saw the look on Lily's face and started to panic, "ma'am whatever I did wrong,  I'll fix it. There were so many wires that were damaged, if I missed one just let me know,  don't fire me. I need this job."  
  
"Well,  young lady. It just so happens that there were exposed wires down on your deck. Lucus took care of it this morning. Since this is a severe dereliction of your duty to be a mechanic worthy to work on the Normandy you will in fact need to make reparations to them."  
  
"Reparations ... my work caused damage to the ship... this ship ... oh God." The girl paled considerably and Joker swung his chair toward her.  
  
"Yes,  and as acting officer of this vessel,  it is my duty to inform you just what you will need to do in order to repay us for this." EDI stepped forward holding the glass case. "You will need to take care of Commander Shepard's space hamster, Mr Nibbles,  since he was the culprit behind the damage to the wires." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hamster... Commander Shepard's ... you're giving me her hamster?" The girl flushed and moved forward, when he poked his head out of the little house. She started to laugh,  holding a hand over her heart.  
  
"Yep,  he can't stay on board,  and Ms Belladros said that you would be the person best able to take care of him.  That hamster was Commander Shepard's most loved pet. So you better take good care of him."  
  
"God,  Lil, I thought you were going to fire me." She held tightly onto the tank, "not let them give me something of Commander Shepard's ... The Commander Shepard of the Normandy."  
  
"Well,  I made sure that it would be alright. They worked with the Commander and said she wouldn't mind. But you take good care of the little guy."  
  
Skye was nodding,  gripping the tank so hard her fingers were white. "I will, I promise. Oh my God ... Commander Shepard's pet... and he's all mine now. This is so cool."

Lily smiled at her,  "take him to your room, get him settled and get back to work. I'm pretty sure that the market has a pet section so you can get him the things he needs after work." Lily gave a quick smile and wink to Joker before heading back down to get to work herself.

 

* * *

  
  
They finished up the repairs and all of the Normandy crew and Lily's team met at the beach the day they had their solar day off. It turned into one giant picnic and a day of laughs.  
  
Gabby hit Ken in the head with a volleyball when he whistled as Lily took off her cover up,  wearing a conservative 2 piece swimsuit consisting of a sports bra type top and shorts. EDI and Lucus played Frisbee while Joker and Lily sat and talked quietly. Switching conversations smoothly when someone else came close enough to overhear them. He asked about her tattoos and she told him about their removal among other things. He said he understood,  he was pissed she felt she had to do it though. After the cookout that night, they set up a pyrotechnics machine that one of the Normandy crew had found and fixed from the "antique" store on the Citadel and watched holo fireworks. They all said their goodbyes,  their take cares and nice to meet you's. Joker glancing back several times as they headed toward their shuttles to go back to the Normandy.  
  
"They were really nice people, weren't they Lil. I would have thought being the crew of the Normandy they wouldn't want to really talk to us let alone spend the day with people like us." Lucus said to her as they watched the shuttles take off.

"Yeah, they were good people."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

Lily woke up to Lucus nuzzling her neck and growling in her ear. "Wake up sleepy head. We have to get ready or we'll be late for work."  
  
"How much time do we have?", she had started stroking his neck working her way to the back, while her other hand had moved to his waist squeezing it,  eliciting another growl from him. "Not enough time for that, unfortunately. Did you forget we were told there were 3 turian ships docking and all of them were listed as a priority and to be fixed by our crew."  
  
"Yes, actually I did. We are only four people, this is getting ridiculous. The Matriarch needs to hire more or start figuring out a way to put limits just who can request our group,  all of us are being run ragged."  
  
"I'm sure she's working on it, I'll fix breakfast while you get your shower. I can't wait till the next solar day,  we get to use that comp on a room,  shower big enough for two, super sized bed to roll around on." He grinned down at her, his mandibles fluttered as she grinned back then dug her fingers into the soft spot at the back of his head, his hips jerking against her. "Spirits, Lil,  you are such a tease."  
  
She laughed up at him, as he dropped his forehead to hers. She kissed him then pushed at his carapace as he started to nuzzle her again, "let me up we need to hurry or we're gonna be late for work."

She laughed at him as he groaned and rolled over, she was scrambling to get out of bed when she distinctly heard him say, "that's what I told you 15 minutes ago."

 

* * *

  
  
All three ships were split between the four of them,  they informed the Captains that since they were working pretty much alone on each one that repairs could take longer than necessary,  they informed her that they were under orders for her team specifically and to wait as long as needed.  
  
She had just pulled out the turian version of the food disposal when she heard the whispers. Or she guessed they were supposed to be whispers,  just fairly loud even for turians.  
  
"Ugh,  that human is covered in musk. Must be some bareface, only one of them would blow off steam with a human. They are all squishy, my talons can slice one of those soft things to shreds, there is no way a turian could be fully satisfied with that." The female's voice was full of condescension. Lily just ignored her and kept fixing the wiring behind the plate covers in the hull.  
  
"She probably hid out on this shithole of a planet while we fought, probably doesn't even know which end of a rifle is the dangerous end." Several females laughed, Lil just smirked. Oh if they only knew...  
  
She turned on the music from her omni tool and linked it to her comm so that she could effectively drown out the snide remarks from the females who were joined by a few males. She had just finished running the initial cleaning cycle to test her work when her omni tool beeped. Turning off the music she looked at the caller and grinned.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't one of my favorite turians. How are you Primarch?  Haven't heard from you for a while." Lil said loud enough that there was no way the turians couldn't have heard her.  
  
"What's with this Primarch nonsense, Lily? You know you're my favorite human, to you I'll always be Adrian." His laugh echoed in the mess hall.  
  
"Adrian Victus are you flirting with me again? You're getting as bad as Oraka." She grunted as she moved the disposal back into place.

"I'm not that bad, Lily, anyway he was terribly heartbroken when I had the joy of telling him you found a mate. How is he by the way? Are you coming to Palaven anytime soon?" She started to clean up her area,  glancing back and seeing several pairs of turian legs standing stone still.

"Not with the way these turian ships are coming in. Some of these are a real mess on the inside, this was not caused by Reapers but from neglect or staff abusing the equipment. All the turian miliary I ever met knew the value of taking care of their equipment. I feel for the Captain of the MSV Phalanx,  he needs to do some serious checks on how his crew is treating the ship. I just spent the last 2 hours cleaning the food disposal. They had everything from food tubes and packaging down in there too, I swear to you Adrian, I pulled out what looked like a female's undershirt.  At least I hope it was just an undershirt."  
  
"I will send the notice to him, that will not be tolerated. So, have you thought about moving to Palaven?"

Lily laughed, "Adrian, I'm fine here,  this is a good place to settle. And yes, I know you would give me any job I wanted, I just happen to like this one." Lily was cleaning her gear and packing it away in the tool box. She heard shifting of feet in the background and small whispering.  
  
She glanced at Adrian, who frowned and glanced behind her, she grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I also heard a rumor my dear, about you and my Advisor on the Citadel in the Armax Armory Arena. He complained to me for a solid 3 hours about how he lost to you."

She let out a snort, "yeah, that sounds like Garrus. I only beat him by one though,  thought I would keep it fair." Adrian burst out laughing.  
  
"Seriously, my dear Lily, I would love for you and Lucus to visit me in Cipritine, maybe for the formal bonding ceremony?"  
  
"Adrian,  he hasn't asked me that yet. But if or when he does,  I'll mention wanting to go. We just have a few things to discuss and work out first."

Adrian let out a turian version of a snort, "if he doesn't ask you soon,  I'm coming there and whisking you away with me, Lily. Youth these days,  by now he should have already bonded with you and discussed your first child."  
  
"I'm sure he will get around to it. But I have to cut this call now,  so much more work to do."  
  
"Then I better tell you the reason I called.  Vakarian dropped off those drawings you did for the orphanage auction a few weeks ago, I just got around to having time to uncrate them. What a delight,  I am keeping several for myself and one for here in my office. I was hoping I could talk you into doing a mural size one for the Hierarchy Administrative office building. I was hoping you could come here and get an idea for the landscaping. I also want one of Earth,  Lily. Before the Reapers hit it. I am putting the one you made of the Normandy in a Memorial I am having built. All of the crew will be remembered for what they had sacrificed, what they had achieved. Without Commander Shepard and her loyal crew no one would be alive,  all of our species' would have died bickering and trying to hold back the horde and doing nothing but dying for it."  
  
"I'm sure she would like that, Adrian. I can make you an Earth one. But the one of Palaven will have to wait unless you can have someone take a holo of what you want and send it to me. Send the measurements to my agent, she'll get me the supplies I need. Now I really have to get back to work before I'm fired."  
  
He let out a snort, "like to see them try. Alright, my dear. I will talk to you soon."  
  
She picked up her case, turned, then smirked at the females who were standing there with open mouths.  The males had moved several steps back and looked away from the females.

 

* * *

  
  
"I'm beat and I stink from messing in garbage all day. First the disposal was malfunctioning,  then I go to fix their compactor only to find it clogged in the piping system. I don't think they had emptied that damn thing for the last year." She tossed her coveralls in the washer,  they were filthy and couldn't wait for their regular wash day.  
  
"Mine wasn't so bad for once, some faulty wiring,  looked like one of the on board mechanics tried to fix it. Didn't have the right gauge wiring,  and it caused an overload. When I asked what happened and why he did that,  all he could say was he was under orders to fix it enough to make it here. He did it... barely."  
  
"I got contacted today for a commission piece,  it's a big one. So I'll be pretty busy." She told him as they waited for Lana to catch up to them at the car. "What kind of piece is it?"  
  
"Believe it or not it's for a huge mural for a Government building. They are sending my agent the measurements then she'll get me the stuff I need." She grinned at him, "can you believe it,  one of my sketches in a big Government building for lots of people to see."

His mandibles fluttered and he nuzzled her hair. "You'll probably end up with even more work,  and I'll see even less of you. Then again, maybe if you start sketching in the nude in the studio,  I can come see a whole lot more of you." He whispered in her ear,  his flanging voice sent shivers down her spine.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily received all of the things needed for the sketches and began to outline her plans for the landscaping. The months seemed to fly by so quickly, Lucus in the meantime seemed to be disappearing and spending an inordinate amount of time on the extranet, quickly closing it out and deleting his browsing history the last month or so. Lily wasn't sure if she was suspicious of what he was looking up or worried.  
  
The drawing was finished and sent away by special carrier, Feron showed up wearing a delivery service uniform,  picked up the package and gave her a quick hug when no one was looking. He also gave her a small package from Liara before heading back to his ship to take the drawing to Palaven.  
  
When she opened the package it was from the crew of the Normandy, a small model of the ship that was keyed to her DNA. All of them had left her a message. She had just finished watching the last one when she heard her car pull up outside. She hurried to put the ship in the living room then had just made it into the bathroom to wash her face when she heard Lucus calling out.  
  
"Be right there."  
  
"Lil,  have you watched the news today?" Lucus grabbed her hand and practically ran into the living room,  granted that took all of about 3 seconds with how small the unit was. He turned on the ANN channel and sat back to listen.  
  
"This is Emily Wong for ANN news. Breaking story. Several months ago we broke the story about a mechanic that had found a facility was using Reaper parts to repair ships,  that facility claimed they received those parts in a shipment.  We learned a full investigation was being conducted not only by the Turian Hierarchy,  whos Primarch was the one to send out the warning alerting all of the other species, but also Systems Alliance, Asari Republics and various members of all Citadel races."  
  
Emily shifted in her chair as if her butt was hurting from sitting there repeating the story, "just over an hour ago we received a communique about their findings. Investigators found a group of mercenaries, consisting of Blue Suns and Eclipse, scavenging parts from a Reaper corpse. While they were commissioned during the war and fought alongside of Commander Shepard, they have since started to run amok in the aftermath. As you know from our earlier broadcasts,  the Reaper corpses were to be hauled and dropped into the nearest gas giant or sun. But these mercenaries were stripping parts, retooling them and selling them to repair facilities across the galaxy. We have since been told that no less than 100 facilities had these parts found in their shipments since the end of the war."  
  
A small inset screen popped up with a scrolling list of names, Lily assumed they were the names of the facilities. "Authorities request that if any ship's Commanding officer had any repairs done at the facilities now being listed on the left side of the screen, to immediately contact them. Thank you for watching ANN news with Emily Wong. This report will repeat every hour on the hour until 1200 Citadel standard time tomorrow."  
  
Lucus let out a sigh,  "well, now we know where they got them from. Hopefully no more will flood in. Whoever thought that doing that was a good idea was a fool."  
  
_Fucking Aria_... unite the gangs under her control and she would send them to fight in the war. Now she's either lost control of them or she's the one that started that little enterprise to suck out as many credits from unsuspecting suppliers and facilities as she could. The Council won't do anything ... Omega was in the Terminus. Not her problem anymore.  
  
She jumped when Lucus shook her arm, "hey, you ok? I have been talking to you the past few minutes and you were just staring off into space."  
  
"Oh,  sorry, Lucus. My mind was just wondering who they may have been working for. What was it that you were saying?" She started to rub her head,  she was getting another headache again.

"I was asking where that model came from." He pointed up at the Normandy.  
  
"Oh, my agent sent it. One of her other clients must have made it and she thought I would like it. Considering how much money I'm making for her with all those drawings I sent,  it's a nice gesture." He gave a brief nod.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily was making breakfast when Lucus sneaked up behind her, grabbed her ass and nuzzled her neck,  "damn you Lucus, I almost spilled the eggs."

He only flicked his mandibles and continued to nuzzle her. "Turn off the stove and come back to bed for a bit."  
  
She sighed, "Lucus,  you know I have to eat and head out to work on that ship that came in yesterday."

He reached around and turned off the stove, took the things out of her hands and pulled her back against him. His blunted talons slipped down over her waist and slid down to pull on the drawstring of her shorts, slipping inside. When they encountered the dampening panties she was wearing he growled in her ear. Her own groan and sharp indrawn breath was breathed into his neck as she turned her head into him, her arm circling around to stroke the soft spot that made him shudder and groan. Her other hand went to his waist. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing,  which wasn't all that unusual most mornings.  
  
His other hand reached up under her shirt,  taking her breast in his hand. Squeezing gently, running a talon over the nipple that caused her breath to hitch. He pushed her shorts and panties down, his talons going back to work on her now dripping slit. He backed up,  pulling her with him until he was able to sit in the chair. "Lucus,  what are you doing?"  
  
"Seducing my mate,  what does it look like I'm doing?" He snarked back to her then pushed his thick finger up into her. Her knees started to shake as he kept up the thrusting pace with his finger, he paused then added his other finger stretching her,  causing her to moan and grind against his hand. He felt his plates shifting, when he was almost to the point of them sliding fully open,  he pulled her down on his lap, spreading her legs wide.  
  
"Lucus,  what..." she almost orgasmed right then. He emerged, sliding deep within her at the same time. His shout was probably heard by Lana and Tom across the lot from them. He held her still, until the sheath had receded. Then he practically ripped off her top. Pushed her down hard on him, "God, Lucus." He growled and licked her shoulder, nipping her behind the ear.  
  
"Lean back against me, put your arms up around my neck, Lil. Don't take them down from there." His flanging voice and the way he flicked her neck with his mandibles made her inner muscles squeeze him. His breathing picked up and she did as he asked.  
  
He ran his hands up her body, both hands taking her breasts in them, her body arched back,  pushing herself further into his hands. He started to lick her neck again as he moved his hands back down, his talons scraping her skin, causing goosebumps to raise. He stroked her little bundle of nerves,  her body twitching and her moans growing louder. He slid his hands under her thighs, "relax, Lil." He flex his arms lifting her from his lap, then let gravity bring her down on him. She gasped and he did it again.  
  
"Spirits,  so tight like this." He groaned and grunted as he raised her up and let her come down on him,  harder each time. He pulled her legs up higher and spread them wider, picking up the pace. His own hips flexing up into her as she was brought back down. He let out a groan and fluttered his mandibles next to her ear,  reaching up he brought her hands down then lifted her off of him.  
  
He turned her around,  pushed her upper body down onto the table. "Spread your legs a little wider,  Lil." She did it and he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her shoulder and he pushed in deep. "I'm not going to last long,  Lil. I need you hard and fast." She groaned as he pulled out,  sliding in slow and deep a few times before gripping her waist and squeezing hard letting her know he was getting ready to pound into her. She cried out as he started to thrust into her, the sound of plates slapping hard against her flesh almost as loud as their groans and cries.  
  
"God, Lucus, don't stop." Her nails raked against the metal surface of the table, she came up on her toes as he lifted her hips,  changing the angle. Her inner muscles started to tighten,  his growls became louder.  When she screamed out her orgasm, he leaned over her, pushed her hair to the side, licking her shoulder almost as fast as he was thrusting inside.

"Lil!" Lucus cried out, his orgasm hitting him as he thrust in once more, hard enough to lift her from her feet. He clamped onto her shoulder with his mouth, his teeth sinking into her. She cried out again from both pain and feeling of him still throbbing inside of her.  
  
He was still buried deep inside of her when he tasted her blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw what he had done.  He had marked her. This time it wasn't the light marks that would heal in a day or so. This one was deep. "Spirits, oh Spirits,  I am so sorry. Lil, I didn't mean to lose control like that. I didn't mean to hurt you,  to mark you." The realization what he had done had him softening quick and he pulled out as gently as he could. "Spirits,  what have I done?"  
  
He hurried to the bathroom getting a box of antiseptic wipes and a tube of medigel. When he came back out she had a clean cloth pressed against her shoulder, it was stained red. He let out a keening cry at the sight of it. "Forgive me. What I did was inexcusable,  but please,  I truly didn't mean to hurt you." His hands were shaking when he wiped the area with the antiseptic,  clearing away as much of the blood as he could. The wound was still bleeding though not as bad as it was. His mandibles were drawn in, he cries getting louder and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. Once he swabbed the area he applied a thin coat of medigel. It was going to leave a scar. He marked her as a bonded mate without asking her first, without getting her permission.  
  
What was he going to do? What was he going to say to her? How the hell was he going to explain this? All his careful planning over the last few months, all the research on human bonding no, marriage... customs, all for nothing when his baser instincts took over.  
  
He was so lost in his own despair,  his own thoughts, that at first he didn't feel her hand stroking his mandible,  then his fringe in a soothing way. "Shh,  it's alright. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally." She drew him in, holding onto him,  with her forehead pressed against his.  
  
"You don't understand, Lil. You have no idea what I did to you." He closed his eyes,  his cries were still coming, only softer now.  
  
"What is it you think I don't know? That you marked me as a bond mate? That your instincts took over when you were mating with the one you had chosen for your own. Do I wish you could have waited just a little longer? Yes. But not because I was unsure or wouldn't have agreed to bond with you. There is just something I have been meaning to talk with you about but keep putting it off. Now,  well ... now I can only hope that when I do tell you that we will be able to work through it." She stroked his head some more then pulled away. "Now I really have to get cleaned up and head for the ship,  I'm already late." She stroked his mandible and kissed him.  
  
When she came back out he had scrubbed down the table and put her food in the warming area of the counter top oven. He was sitting at the table,  his head in his hands and his cup of kava growing cold in front of him. "You're not dressed? You're going to be later than I am if you don't hurry up."  
  
"I'm not going in on this shift,  I called to let the boss know. I ... I can't think straight,  it is best I do not try and repair those consoles in this frame of mind."  He looked up at her as she calmly ate her rubbery tasting eggs. "How can you be so calm about this? Why aren't you yelling, ranting... calling the guards on me for assaulting you?"  
  
She let out a snort, "and tell them what, babe? That you bonded with me while we were having mind blowing sex on the kitchen table?" She dropped her plate into the sink and turned back to him. "Stop beating yourself up over it already. After you calm down some we can talk about this." She kissed him,  pressed their foreheads together and let out a sigh as she caught the smell of his musk being released.

 

* * *

  
  
Damn it,  why had she waited so long. Why was she so afraid to tell him who she was? Now that they were bonded it was going to be a whole lot worse if he can't get past the fact that Lily Banks was a complete fraud. What the hell was she going to do?  
  
"Shit shit shit." She banged her head against the electrical conduit pipe in front of her.

"Lil,  you ok down there?" Lana's voice came over the comm,  she had forgot to turn the voice activation off.

"Yeah,  yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that."  
  
"Alright,  if you need ... anything, just let me know, Lil."  
  
"Thanks, Lana." Lily set the comm to manual and leaned her head on the pipe. She was making a mess of things. She would just have to tell him and hope it goes well.

 

* * *

  
  
When she got home from work Lucus wasn't in the unit, she ran next door and that one was empty too. She went back to her own unit and noticed a datapad on the counter she had missed earlier.

  
  
_Lil,_  
  
_Gone into town. Be back soon,  doubt I will make it home before you get off work. We need to talk._  
  
_Lucus_

  
  
She let out a breath and headed for the shower. She had just finished getting dressed when she heard the door swish open. "I'll be out in a second, Lucus."  
  
It wasn't Lucus that was standing in her living room,  but another male turian wearing blue armor and taking up the entire space.  
  
"Damn it, Garrus. What the hell are you doing in here? This isn't the Normandy's loft. I know I told you to stop by anytime,  but what if Lucus was here? And how the hell did you know where I lived and the entry code?" She came stomping toward him, then stopped leaning back on one foot and crossed her arms under her breasts staring at him.  
  
"Spirits, Shepard. Slow down for a second. I knew he wasn't here because I've been watching this place all day. Was waiting for you to get home, when I saw him leave a few hours ago and head into town I knew we would have a bit of time to talk." He pointed to the model of the Normandy. "Where the hell do you think Liara got that model from? I built it,  I put a tracer in it. I wanted to see you, talk with you like old times. I knew you wouldn't come to meet me somewhere so I came to you."  
  
"What if someone saw you? How the hell would I explain this?"  
  
"No one saw me,  Shepard. Did you forget I can hack most things,  and Tali's program hacks whatever I can't. I just really wanted to talk with you. I 've missed you. We used to talk about everything together,  see each other every day. I miss that. No one on board the stupid ships that I get stuck on doing assignments for Victus is like you,  they're all turians. With bigger sticks up their asses than even mine used to be. I miss having a friend to get drunk with and stumble into the ship in the early hours passing out in the mess hall. Or having you sit in the main battery just talking away while I run calibrations. Shepard,  they won't even let me in there to tinker with the ones on the ship I'm on. I'm stuck walking around the ship all day bored out of my mind."  
  
"Garrus, talk to Adrian about it. Maybe he can do something. He trusts you to handle all that mess from after the war, but if you're this unhappy about it just talk with him."  
  
"Turians don't complain to their Commanders ... well usually... you're a different case. But you know what I mean. I can't go to him and whine about not being able to play with the ship's guns."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Shepard went into the kitchen and brought him back a dextro beer and a levo one for herself.  
  
"No,  not really. Hopefully this mess will be over soon and I can do something else. I hate all those diplomatic assignments." He popped the cap and drank half the beer. "Damn,  I'm glad you have a turian mate that knows his beers." She let out a laugh.  
  
"Shepard, why are you here? And how the hell did you hook up with a turian?"  
  
She told him the short version of the events that led her to this point and what happened in the meantime.  
  
"Garrus,  you're gonna have to leave, Lucus is going to be home any minute. I can't let him find you in here. Something happened this morning and I have to talk with him,  tell him who I am. Tell him everything."  
  
"You still haven't told him yet and you're bonded to him?" Garrus looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"The bonding... was an accident. Things got a bit out of hand. It was earlier than I had hoped for. I could never seem to find the right time or get up the courage to tell him. Now,  I have to."  
  
"What do you mean by "an accident?" Garrus straightened up and his mandibles went tight to his face.

"We got a bit carried away this morning and he lost control. When he saw that he marked me as a bond mate, in a more permanent way than normal, he freaked out. It wasn't as if I would have told him no, but I was hoping that I could have told him about me ... before we took this step. I just waited to long."  
  
"Unacceptable. I don't care how long you have been together. It is unacceptable for him to have done that."

Shepard raised her eyebrow at him. "Garrus,  drop it. Don't make me hurt you,  and don't you dare say anything."  
  
He let out a gruff humming sound. "Alright,  but he better never hurt you again. I guess I better get going. If I'm in the area again,  I'll swing by maybe you can let me meet this Lucus of yours. See how well he handles this excellent alcohol. Maybe win some credits off of him in poker."

She smiled up at him and gave a laugh, "that's a deal big guy."  
  
He grinned at her, pulling her close to him, dropping his forehead down in a sign of affection and let out a sigh. Neither one heard the door open.  
  
"Lil?" Lucus' shocked voice came from the doorway and both of them jerked up.

"Lucus,  this isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Shepard, this is the bastard that marked you without permission?" Garrus rumbled out,  he tried to pull her behind him. His growls echoing in the confines of the small room,  his subharmonics sounding out his anger at the marking.  
  
"Shepard? That's not ..." Lucus looked closer at the turian that had been nuzzling his mate. Advisor Vakarian ...  
  
"I... excuse me." Lucus turned and hurried out of the unit,  hearing Lily calling out his name but not stopping until he got to his old unit. He entered and changed the door codes. _Lily ... was Commander Shepard... no, this couldn't be. She wouldn't be here working as a mechanic. She wouldn't take up with a turian like him when she could have had anyone._ _The way the Advisor was holding her, she could have had someone so high in the Meritocracy that she could have been bonded to a Primarch. Not to some mechanic. The Arena ... how she fought... how they fought together._  
  
She had lied to him.

* * *

  
"Lucus, Lucus,  please open the door. Let me explain. This isn't what it looks like. Please, babe. Please." She kept banging on the door,  pushing in the codes. The door wouldn't budge.  
  
"Shepard? Spirits, I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would misinterpret so badly." Garrus was standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching Commander Shepard pound on the door,  begging and pleading to her mate to open it up, to let her explain.  
  
"Just leave,  Garrus. Just go. It's too late now. It's too late...",  she turned from the door, tears streaming down her face and he backed up in shock. Never had he seen the Commander cry, not when they lost Mordin, not when Thane died in the hospital bed. She didn't even cry when Legion gave his up his individual consciousness to the rest of the Geth Consensus so they could become truly alive. But possibly losing her mate in a misunderstanding, broke her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, hope you like it.
> 
> Special shout out to QuillEnvy. Thanks for sticking with all my stories. And for the wonderful word I swiped from one of your comments you left on my story ;)

* * *

 

 Garrus sat in the bar in town,  his back against the wall and his head down. _What the hell just happened?_  
  
He didn't mean to cause problems,  he had no idea that Shepard's turian mate would misinterpret their affection for a greater intimacy. He didn't want to lose Shepard's friendship.  She was the best friend he ever had,  the only one that had seen that he could be something more than just a failed C-Sec officer. The one who believed in him as much as he did her.  
  
But he had to see her, she was his friend damn it. She shouldn't have to hide away from everyone like this,  just to have a halfway decent life. He remembered her tears,  the pain in her eyes as she hurried down the stairs rushing past him heading toward her own place. He had stood there and stared at the turian's door for almost 5 minutes hoping the other one would come out so he could explain. He had used the chime, pushed the intercom button asking for a moment to explain. He was told politely that it would be best if he would leave as it was not a good time at the moment.  
  
So here he was sitting in a bar drinking and trying to figure out a way to fix this mess he had inadvertently caused. His omni tool let out a familiar tone and he opened it.  
  
"Primarch Victus, sir,  what can I do for you?" He said as he picked up the glass and drained it before pouring another.  
  
"Spirit's sake now what have you done, Vakarian? The location of the ship you are supposed to be on seems to be docked at the Cyone spaceport, instead of heading to Triginta Petra to drop off the needed supplies for them to start rebuilding more of the food production facilities there."  
  
"Just a quick pit stop as Shepard would say,  just stretching my legs. Breathing fresh air,  having a drink." He downed that one and poured another.

He heard Victus let out a sigh. "You went to see Lily didn't you? I take it that something happened."  
  
Garrus's mandibles twitched, his subharmonics sounding out his regret. "You could say that sir, somehow it went from wanting to talk to her,  to possibly destroying her relationship with that turian. Did you know he marked her,  accidentally, she said. He jumped to the wrong conclusion when he came in and saw me saying goodbye to Shepard. Now I don't know what to do to fix it."  
  
"Finish up your drink,  get back on board and do your duty. When you get back to Palaven we'll sit and talk this over see what we can come up with. I know you, Garrus,  I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. All we can do in the meantime is wait,  if she contacts us and needs help,  I'll do everything I can."

 

* * *

  
  
Lily tried several more times to get Lucus to talk to her,  the omni tool calls went unanswered,  the door left unanswered. She didn't sleep,  she didn't eat. All she could do was try to catch him in the morning before work,  try to explain. When he didn't come out of the unit, she went to her car and picked up the others then headed in,  once more trying to get him to answer his omni tool to no avail.  
  
"Lily,  what's going on? You look like shit and Lucus didn't show up for work." Lana hissed at her as they worked on shuttle.

"There was a misunderstanding. He needs time to deal with it I guess." She kept working steadily through the day,  more on automatic pilot then anything. At the end of the shift she got called in to the office.  
  
"Ms Banks, have a seat please." The Matriarch said to her after she had shut the door. "I received a request this morning from one of your mechanics. Lucus Belladros asked to be reassigned temporarily. Stating that working in the current group would not be productive at this time. Lily, turians rarely ask for reassignment, they only do so if they feel they would not be able to handle the job given. He didn't balk at the added jobs of ship repairs,  Reaper tech removal or any of the other various changes that were made since you came on board,  why now when there is nothing but the normal shuttle and ground vehicle repairs going on?"  
  
Lily sighed and let her know of a misunderstanding, as soon as Lily could explain herself she assured the Matriarch things would return to normal.

 

* * *

  
  
The week passed with Lucus joining a different team until the end of the month, that was all the time the Matriarch would allot him to work through the issues that had arisen before returning to his permanent assignment.  
  
At the end of the second week Lily got her chance to speak with him. "Lucus please,  just let me explain at least. If ... if a break up is still what you want afterward then I - I will abide by it,  but to not even let me try and talk to you about it isn't fair to either of us."  
  
"As you wish, Commander." Lucus stood at military attention in front of her,  his eyes not meeting hers but staring over her shoulder. She let out a choking sound, holding back her emotions,  that had been so much easier to do when she had been the Commander and not just Lily.  
  
"What I told you before was true. I lived on the Citadel, my apartment was broken into,  the belongings and memories I was able to salvage from the Normandy after the ship returned from crashing was all I had. It was destroyed. All the hate was focused on me. I had enough and left being the Commander behind. Only thanks to the news and the less savory publications,  not to mention the Alliance plastering my likeness on every damn thing,  I would be recognized no matter where I went. So with some help I changed my identity and came here."  
  
Lucus hadn't moved or said a word the entire time. She let out a sigh and continued. "Then I met you. I was going to tell you, just kept putting it off. I didn't want ... well something like this to happen. Garrus is my best friend, had been from practically the time we met. Out of everyone, that included those from the human Alliance,  only he ever believed in me completely and never once hesitated in following me. I was willing to give even his friendship up for just a sliver of happiness,  a chance at a normal life like everyone else had." She waited for a reaction,  any reaction from him. Then closed her eyes, still doing her best to completely shut down her emotions, it didn't quite work like it used to. "I should have known better, all I'll ever be is the Commander ... and she wasn't meant to be happy." She turned and walked away.

 

* * *

  
  
The end of the month was fast approaching,  he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Lily,  but he just couldn't bring himself to believe he was good enough. He watched her when he thought she didn't know he was there. She didn't laugh or smile anymore. All of the others approached him asked what was going on,  he just told them they had an argument.  
  
Lucus rejoined the group and they did their assignments,  he never questioned her orders,  just like a good turian he did what he was told. Lily didn't try to ask for more, just handed out the assignments in a dead voice and went to work. Lana tried to talk to her a few times,  Lily just told her it was an argument that didn't end well and to leave it.  
  
She was starting to have the nightmares again, her supply of prescription meds was running out so she had to call her doctor. After spending several hours talking to her about what was going on,  the level of personal stress she was under,  the doctor gave her a refill with the warning of using them only as a last resort. Lily stood looking at herself in the small mirror,  the look on her face in her eyes was the same haunted look she used to have during the war. It hadn't made a difference, the change of appearance and name, she was once again alone in a situation that was tearing her apart. Only this time it was mental claws tearing at her,  not Reaper ones. She activated her omni tool one more time and placed a call.  
  
"Matriarch, you have a new message. A request for an appointment from Ms Banks." Her assistant's voice came over the intercom. She knew this was going to happen after Lucus had put in for the temporary transfer. She really hoped the two of them could work through it,  both of their auras had strengthened,  both of them blending into a beautiful gold, if only he would have the belief in himself to follow through and join with Lily as he was meant to. Instead his own doubts and worries clouded his eyes to the love she felt for him.  
  
"Please let her know I am available now. Thank you."  
  
Several minutes later there was a buzz from the comm letting the Matriarch know that Lily had arrived. "Please come in and sit. What is it I can do for you Lily?" She tried not to let the horror of what she was seeing into her voice, Lily's aura had gone from gold and rainbow swirls to a dark grey. Her appearance was vastly different than any that she had seen before,  even those that had come from the battlefield. This young woman was on the verge of breaking.  
  
"I have come to tender my resignation, I am needed elsewhere. I can finish out the next month as they finalize my new position."  
  
The Matriarch stared at her, "Lily are you sure about this? What is your leaving going to do to Lucus?"  
  
"He has made it clear that it is not working. I had been offered the position many times over the last year. I think now is a good time. Everyone here can handle anything thrown at them. I appreciate everything you have done for me." Lily looked at her,  the Matriarch stared into the red rimmed eyes,  she felt her own start to tear up.

"You are always welcome to come back, Lily. I pray the Goddess protects and guides you."

 

* * *

  
  
"Tali,  did you receive my request?" Lily asked her as she was checking the logs of her ship to make sure all of the systems were working and any repairs needed could be done before she left next month.  
  
"Yes, Shepard. They are making several suits for you now. They'll be finished in the next week or so. They needed a bit of extra time to change out the filters for you along with the extra things you wanted. I'll send the crate as soon as they are all done along with a supply of various filters. I'll send you an osd with the necessary programs on it to sync you up with the suit once you get it on. If there is anything else just send me a message." Tali started to wring her hands. "Shepard,  are you sure about leaving there? Liara said you were finally happy and had even met someone."  
  
"Yeah, Tali. I'm sure. I screwed up, and I can't fix it."

 

* * *

  
  
Lily packed up several small crates that she could fit inside her car taking them to the docking bay in the evenings. Her crate of suits arrived and she unpacked them,  putting one on. She struggled with it at first, getting easier as she finally decided to follow the directions that Tali had included on the osd. Once it was on and her helmet into place she transferred and loaded the programs. It was the strangest thing she had ever felt. Like the hardsuit it would transfer information to her HUD,  but it would also transfer other things. The tactile sensors were more sensitive, she wouldn't have issues performing her work in the suit. It was a completely sealed bio system, so she wouldn't have to worry about struggling in and out every time she needed to use the bathroom. She quickly found the slot for what Tali called the "emergency induction ports" also known as straws. All the filters were in place and diagnostics were run. She was ready on that part. Now to pack everything,  including her memories and move on.  
  
While the others were at work she repacked everything from inside her unit transporting it all to the bay. All that was left was to collapse her home into the small cube.  
  
The morning came for her to leave. She wrote letters to everyone, even though she had said her goodbyes the night before to everyone that had came to her party. Lucus was absent, Thaxus was there. He kept asking her to change her mind and to stay. She told him she couldn't.  
  
She used a mass effect field to hook up the housing cube to her car taking it to the dock, tossing the car code key to Tom who was at the dock and helped her load the cube in.

 

* * *

  
  
"Why aren't you going after her, Lucus?" Skye yelled at him, Lana was standing beside her in the changing room of the repair facility. "Stop her from leaving."  
  
"It is her choice."  
  
"That's ... that's bullshit!" The young girl yelled at him. "She loves you and you keep pushing her away."  
  
Lucus turned toward them, "neither of you understand. You don't know what is going on. You have no idea ..."  
  
"Then tell us what is going on Lucus. Because what we see is that something caused you to turn away from her,  not giving her a chance to fix whatever she may have done." Lana rocked on her leg and stared at him.  
  
"She ... I'm ..." He rubbed at the back of his neck. His mandibles fluttered and his other hand clenched. Then looked at both of them and straightened. "That human, her name wasn't Lilith Banks. It's Commander Lilith Shepard."  
  
"I already knew who it was,  I knew the minute I saw her. Her hair was different but not the way she moved.  She saved me on Benning when Cerberus attacked us, she saved me again when Cerberus attacked the Citadel. I was one of the refugees. Not allowed into the Citadel proper, so I didn't lie to her when I said I had never been there. I saw her around the Citadel dock a lot,  she was unhappy there. But she was happy here,  she was happy with you." Skye started yelling at him again. "You're an idiot! She loves you and you're letting her get away ... you ... you jerkwad!"  
  
Skye turned and ran out of the room.  
  
His mandibles went lax, "she knew? How could she have known,  she looks nothing like the posters."

Lana shook her head. "It's because all you saw was Lily. Most of us figured out who she was over time. The way she talked, the way she knew things that none of us would have. Military or not,  some things only someone of her experience would have known. When those shuttles came in with the Reaper tech, only someone that had working knowledge of those things would have known what it was. And only Commander Shepard and her crew had that kind of knowledge. No one else even bothered to believe her until it was too late."  
  
Lana started walking toward the door, "you're making the biggest mistake of your life if you don't go after her, Lucus."  
  
Lucus hung his head,  his mandibles fluttering. _'She was happy here... happy with you... she loves you'_  
  
"Spirits, I really am an idiot." Lucus threw the overalls into the basket and took off running,  he had to make it to the docks before she left him.  
  
He was pushing his way through the docking area trying to get to the departure area, only to see Tom standing there looking up at the now empty docking bay. "She's gone, Lucus."

 

* * *

  
  
"Nightflyer to Palaven - Cipritine docking port. Request permission to dock." Lily's modulated voice came over the comms. She had discarded both the lenses and collar,  the specially designed exosuit and helmet the quarians had made her worked well for disguising both. Although no one would mistake her for a quarian in that get up, it would however, protect her from the extreme radiation and also warn her if she wasn't paying attention and would eat or drink something dextro. Not fatal to her,  but not the best thing for her either.  
  
"Permission granted,  Nightflyer. Welcome to Palaven. Docking bay 10 has been reserved for you. Approach on this vector. Docking tower out."  
  
She docked and went down the ramp, Garrus was standing at the bottom waiting for her. He whispered to her how sorry he truly was for what happened,  it was not intentional he only wanted the best for her,  he wanted only to see his friend again. "I know Garrus."  
  
"Victus has an apartment set up for you. The home you have doesn't have proper shielding for this place. I'll come back and help you unload after we get everything settled with that. Right now though,  Victus is waiting for you there."  
  
The apartment was bigger than her home unit, and extremely well shielded, after she was inside and the suit told her it was safe to do so she took off the helmet. She was engulfed by the older turian's arms in an awkward hug. "Welcome to Palaven, Lily. I just wish it was under different circumstances."  
  
"So do I, Adrian."  
  
They set everything up in her name,  back to Lilith Shepard, transportation to and from work had been arranged, the cupboards were stocked. If she wanted to go anywhere all she needed to do was to contact her driver.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily kept to herself at work, they were still hard at work rebuilding Cipritine from the devastation caused by the Reapers. She was assigned to repair the salvaged equipment to help in the construction. Completely different than working on military vehicles,  but just as important. MR432 sent her schematics and repair software for everything she could encounter and would be able to repair it.  
  
The month had seemed to crawl by, her day consisted of going to work and then going home. She didn't go anywhere and just sat in her apartment until it was time to go back to work. Garrus and Adrian both dragged her out as often as they could, but she just seemed to be languishing there. Adrian asked her to make the landscape for the government building hoping it would help to bring her out of the downward spiral she was in.  
  
She went with Garrus who showed her places that could be of interest. She took holos then asked to return to her apartment. She started to draw,  her heart wasn't in it and it showed on the canvas. Where before everything seemed vibrant and almost alive, what was on the canvas now was flat,  lifeless. After weeks of working on it,  it sat in the spare room,  unfinished. The charcoals left on the table, forgotten.

 

* * *

  
  
"Someone has to know where she is." Lucus was pacing in the small confines of his unit, the other 3 were scattered in the living room and perched on whatever space they could fit in to.  
  
"We have asked everyone,  she didn't say where she was going. She told the port that she was heading for Nos Astra,  but that it was for a temporary stay. Henry said after that it was between Nos Astra and her."  
  
"Mr Johnston at the post office, said she had a delivery from Rannoch,  it was a big crate. Could she have gone there?" Skye asked them from where she was sitting on the small table.

They all sat thinking about it, "I doubt it,  they are all pretty mechanical and engineer savvy. They wouldn't have a need for a mechanic and I couldn't see Lily just sitting doing nothing." Lana piped up, she had dragged the only chair from the kitchen area to sit on.  
  
"Spirits, damn it all. Someone knows where the hell she is. Why won't they tell me." Lucus yelled and threw his empty Tupari can against the wall. A few minutes later they all got up promising to keep asking around,  including any ships that would come in,  then they left.  
  
Lucus sat on his cold, lonely bed, his subharmonics sounding out his pain and sorrow. If only he hadn't been so stupid,  so hung up on her being the Commander. She was Lily. That was all that should have mattered. He opened the small box on his tiny nightstand,  looking down at the engagement ring nestled in the velvet of the box. If only he hadn't gone out that day to buy it. If he would have been there,  maybe things would have been different,  maybe he wouldn't have jumped to the conclusions he did. Maybe she would have told him that night.

So many maybes.

 

* * *

  
  
Garrus was sitting in the chair across from Adrian in his office,  each of them with a tumbler of Turian Brandy in their hands." What the hell are we going to do? She's getting worse not better. The driver said she hasn't gone anywhere. Purchase records show minimal food was purchased and delivered. All she does is go to work and back to that apartment. Hell, Garrus, I went over the bills and there hasn't even been a single movie streamed,  nothing. That drawing is still sitting in that room untouched. Garrus it's ... there isn't anything there, it's almost like it was being mechanically produced, a damn holo has more life to it then that drawing."  
  
'We need to get Lucus to get his head out of his ass and back with her again." Garrus said to him, he was swirling his ice around the half empty glass.

"Easier said than done, Garrus. From what I could find out,  he didn't really give her much of a chance after finding out she was Shepard. The Matriarch in charge told me that he pretty much avoided her."  
  
Garrus let out a sigh and slid the now empty glass toward Victus for a refill. Victus slid it back toward him and Garrus got up pacing the room. Stopping and staring at one of the pieces Lily had made for that auction.

The Normandy and its crew, she had all of them there from the SR1 and SR2. Ashley, Mordin, Thane and Legion looking down on them all from above,  Joker in his hat and even Dr Chakwas in her medical uniform, all of them surrounding her.  She even had Anderson in the drawing next to the small memorial wall,  each fallen member's name written in tiny, precise lettering.  
  
The cogs in Garrus's brain started to turn, there was no way he would give up without making her whole again, making her happy. She sacrificed so much for so many. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to give it his all.  
  
"Adrian, I have a plan."  
  
"Oh, Spirits,  your plan is what got us into this mess to begin with."

Garrus turned to him, his mandibles tight to his face." Well, Primarch,  do you have a plan?"  
  
Victus sat there,  his own mandibles fluttering, and his talons tapping on the desk. "Let's hear it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support of this story. QuillEnvy, Ipander, Verdandi73 all of you are the greatest. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> Don't forget Mass Effect: Andromeda is due to be released Holiday 2016 , the E3 trailer is available on YouTube, the graphics looked extraordinary.

* * *

 

 Lily let out a sigh as she dressed in one of her exosuits and called for her driver. One day bled into another, all she wanted to was go home,  to find Lucus and try to talk to him. She touched the bite mark on her shoulder; it had healed and left a small scar. It was all she had left of him. She slipped on her helmet and activated the seals before walking out of the empty, silent apartment into the blazing hot morning of Palaven.  
  
Lucus came out of the jewelry store,  slipping the chain holding the ring around his neck,  tucking it under his shirt where it laid against the plates of his carapace. It was the only reminder of Lily that he had. Everything but the ring and his memories were gone. He looked up into the evening sky,  the stars were sparkling, and he wondered where his Lily was, wondered if she missed him as much as he did her. He let out a sigh and headed home. Tomorrow was another day alone.  
  
"Vakarian, this is the stupidest plan I have ever heard. Do you have any idea what the hell kind of trouble this will cause if we get caught? Not even the Primarch can talk his way out of kidnapping charges." The older turian hissed at his companion as they lay under cover of giant foliage watching the comings and goings of the Cyone repair facility.  
  
"Oh come on, don't lie. I can hear the excitement coming from you. You know you were bored as hell sitting behind that desk all the time." Garrus gave a thrumming laugh as he focused his visor on the set of housing buildings to the far side of the compound. They had been doing recon for the past two days, watching the housing area and learning their schedules. They both saw the turian just sitting in his chair in the evenings,  looking up toward the sky. Several times they had seen him reaching for something under his shirt, rubbing it before dropping it back beneath his clothes.  
  
"He is a big one isn't he, our Lily doesn't do things by half measures that is for sure," Victus muttered to Garrus as he watched Lucus stand and stretch. "He's going to be a heavy bastard to carry back to the ship." He let out a sigh; he's getting too old to be playing around like this.

"He's a lot bigger up close,  Adrian. The way he's built he's probably strong as hell too. We have to take him out before he can get his talons on us. I have enough damn scars. Pretty soon that stupid joke I made to Shepard about Krogan women isn't going to be much of a joke anymore."  
  
"If we hurt the giant bastard, Lily will kick our asses all over Palaven. How the hell did I let you talk me into doing this?" Victus hissed at him then shifted on the hard ground. He must be getting soft.  
  
"You already told the Matriarch what we were up too right? So the guards know not to stop us?" Garrus watched as a car pulled up, and the human male and asari got out. Same as every night they watched them sit around the small table outside eating. They both noticed that the turian barely ate anything. "He's in the same place as Lily isn't he?"  
  
"Yes,  when he bonded with her it wasn't planned out,  but it was the right thing. From what the Matriarch said those two were meant for each other. That's probably why she never really took to anyone else, why she didn't marry or bond before."  
  
Garrus sighed and rubbed his fringe; this whole thing was a mess,  he just hoped he could set it right. "Alright, one more night of recon just to make sure nothing changes,  then we'll do a test run through when he's on the night shift. Then get everything ready we can before we make the real run."

 

* * *

  
  
Lily was sitting at one of the cafeteria's tables,  one of her choco-strawberry nutridrinks in her hand. She was thinking about calling Adrian and telling him it just wasn't working and she was leaving; she wasn't sure where she would go. Maybe back to the Citadel or maybe Earth. She let out a soft sigh,  it wouldn't matter,  wherever she went it would be the same.  
  
She wanted to go home. She put her helmeted head in her hands and leaned on the table.  
  
"Hey,  you alright?" a female's flanging voice came from beside her. She turned her head slightly to see one of the other workers standing there.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Didn't mean to bother you." Shepard's filtered voice couldn't hide the sadness she was feeling from the turian.  
  
The female sat down next to her, "You don't sound alright. I've been watching you,  wondering why a human wearing a quarian's suit was on Palaven. You have to be really uncomfortable here."

Shepard let out a soft snort. "I have a few friends that live here." The female sounded a hum.  
  
"Excuse me for saying this but, you seem rather unhappy. Many of us have noticed how you keep to yourself and are always alone here."  
  
Shepard shrugged,  "I don't usually make friends, found it's easier that way. Less chance of me hurting someone when I leave."

The female turned to her, "are you planning on leaving here? You just arrived a few months ago."  
  
"Not sure. This assignment wasn't going to be permanent; I just had something to work through. My friend set me up here for a bit. But I'm thinking of going home soon."  
  
"Hmm,  I wasn't one that had been ground side on Earth,  but from what I had seen from our ship, the Reapers hit Earth even harder than Palaven. I know why you would want to go home, you're a great mechanic, they probably need more of them there."  
  
Shepard shook her head, the small light flickering from her quiet laugh, "Earth isn't my home, the only time I set foot on that planet was when I was a... guest of the Alliance right before the attack happened,  then again during the fight. No, no that isn't my home. My home is on Cyone."  
  
The female gave her a slight nudge, and Shepard looked over at her,  taking in her appearance more fully. "My brother works on Cyone; he's a mechanic there. You must be that human he told me about; Lily Banks was her name. Thaxus talked about you a lot. I think he was infatuated with you." She smiled at Lily. Then her mandibles drew in, "but he said you had a mate. A turian. Is he here too?"  
  
Shepard wiggled the bottle sending the straw twirling in a circle. "No, we ... had a misunderstanding. He didn't give me a chance to explain. I needed to get away for a bit,  so I called my friend and came here."  
  
The female started to laugh,  her voice flanging and mandibles flaring, "Banks, he must have been your first turian. Listen, when males get stupid like that, you have to grab them by their fringe, and beat the hell out of them. Once they are on their knees and at your mercy,  that's when you tell them. Turian males are as stubborn as krogan at times, and at times you have to teach them a lesson." She nudged Lily again, "then once you're done, the makeup sex is outrageously hot."  
  
Lily let out a huffing laugh, "it was hot with Lucus even without it being makeup sex."

The female smiled at her, "then what the hell are you still doing here? I don't even know you, and I can tell you would rather be there with him than here."  
  
"I just can't up and leave; I have responsibilities here. I need to give notice and all that."  
  
"Banks, just tell the boss, he's the one that sent me over here to talk to you. He's my dad, and has been worried a bit about how cut off you were from everyone since you got here."

Lily looked over at her then down at her bottle. "Beat the hell out of him, huh?"  
  
"Spirits, yes. They need a good beat down once in awhile. They need to blow off steam like that sometimes, especially when their emotions are contradictory. The sparring lets them get it all out; then they can think clearer. They usually see the error of their ways. Although sometimes they are right for walking away or being stubborn. The fight works in the same way; both parties see things clearer." She tilted her head to the side, "either way things get settled."  
  
Lily stood up, "thanks. Thank you for talking with me."

The female nodded then called out " good luck and hit him once for me," as she watched Lily run for the office door.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily called her driver and went back to the apartment; she packed up a few essentials leaving the rest. She tried calling Adrian, but his omni tool was off, so she left a message with his secretary. She left a datapad for Garrus, in case he came to the apartment, letting him know she was going back to Cyone and making Lucus listen to her. She would pay to have the rest of her stuff shipped back later. Then headed for her ship.

 

* * *

  
"This is the stupidest thing I have ever done." Victus was still grumbling as he put on his helmet. "By the Spirits, if this thing goes sideways, I'm assigning you to guard duty at the sewage treatment plant, Vakarian."  
  
"Victus, have you always been so ... old?" Garrus put on his own helmet, "you really should have worked that stick out of your ass years ago. This will be fun, and we get to surprise Shepard. We did recon and planned. There is nothing to go sideways on, as long as we stick to the plan."  
  
"You better be glad that stick isn't in my hand right now, Vakarian,  or I would be beating the hell out of you with it for that remark." Victus looked over at the other turian in his signature blue armor. "There... the light just went out. You sure you got the door code?"  
  
"Yes, Adrian. I got it. Did you remember to swap out that heat sink on his pistol with the faulty one so that it won't fire?"

The older turian nodded to him, "yeah, did that the first time we broke into his place. You got that knockout med handy?"

Garrus opened a small compartment where a single use autoinjector lay nestled inside, "yeah, I got it. I don't know why you wouldn't let me get it from one of the clinics on Palaven. Do you have any idea what I had to promise Dr. Michel to get this crap from the Citadel and not have to worry about some drug dealer giving me bad stuff?"  
  
"You know as well as I do if you ask for that from one of the clinics they want to log it in your file. Human clinics are different, plus I knew she had a... what the hell is the word... a thing for you. So I sent you there." Victus' voice had a hint of laughter.

"Son of a bitch,  you set me up."  
  
"Yes,  now shut up and let's go."

 

* * *

  
  
"Spirits,  my head is still ringing. What the hell did that bastard clock me with?" Garrus groaned as he shook his head.

"I think it was the same wrench he broke two of my ribs with. Spirits that son of a bitch packed a hell of a punch. I'm too old for this shit, Garrus. Get us the hell back to Palaven and let Shepard deal with him. I hope to hell that knock out drug lasts until we make it." Victus groaned out as he collapsed into the seat opposite Garrus in the bridge of the small ship.

 

* * *

  
  
"Adrian, did you make sure the car was at the dock,  there is no way in hell we can carry the bastard to the apartment." Their ship had docked less than 5 minutes ago, and they were busily trying to get a bound,  gagged and knocked out giant of a turian moved into position to carry him down the ramp.

"Yes,  it's there. Now get your skinny ass in gear, I want to go home, get drunk and forget this crazy shit you have me doing. If anyone sees us, I'm blaming it all on you."  
  
The two struggled, almost dropping Lucus a couple of times before jamming him into the back seat of the skycar with an "ooof" before collapsing into the front seat and taking off for Shepard's apartment. Neither one had noticed the docking bay two slots over was empty.  
  
Garrus bypassed the lock on Shepard's door, and they maneuvered themselves along with their package through the door. The lights were off, and it was completely quiet. He propped Lucus against the wall while Adrian checked around the apartment. "Ok,  it's clear. She's not here. Must still be at work. Let's get him dumped in the room and get the hell out of here before she comes home and finds us."  
  
They dumped Lucus still tied up and gagged on the bed, then Adrian watched as Garrus opened up another compartment on his armor bringing out what looked like a big pink ball of something. He snorted and held in his laughter as best he could as he watched Garrus wrap a pink ribbon around Lucus and tie it in a giant bow on his head. "She's going to beat the hell out you one of these times, Garrus."  
  
Garrus gave a laugh, "Yeah, probably, but this is so worth it." He opened his omni tool and snapped a quick holo. They left the bedroom and Garrus stopped to grab some of the dextro beers Shepard kept in the fridge for them. He noticed a blinking green light from a pad on the counter and picked it up, quickly reading it. Adrian looked up as he heard Garrus spew beer all over the place.  
  
"Uh oh," Garrus said as beer dripped from his mouth and chin.

 

* * *

  
  
Lily was tired, but determined to face Lucus as soon as she arrived to his unit. Marching up to his front door she rang the chime; there was no answer so she tried her entry code just for the hell of it. The door swished open and she walked in. It looked like a hurricane had moved through the unit,  the chair was on its side, dishes lay broken. She moved faster through the unit, stepping on broken pottery and several broken bottles that once contained Lucus' favorite beer. The bedroom was in shambles. The covers torn and strewn on the floor, she felt her foot kick something and looked over to see Lucus' pistol bump against the wall.  
  
She let out a growl and ran for the door not stopping until she reached the office of the Matriarch. Panting and sweating she leaned against the receptionist desk. "I need... to see ... the Matriarch. It's an emergency." She was taking in great gulps of air between her words.

The secretary looked at her,"may I ask who is inquiring?"  
  
Lily looked at the asari,  then remembered she had got rid of everything that made her Lily Banks. Standing straight, she looked down her nose at the other person, "Commander Shepard."

The other asari sputtered,  and shakily got to her feet practically running to the office door, "Matriarch Pranis, the Commander Shepard is here to see you, and it seems to be an emergency."  
  
Lily heard a thump of something dropping, and then the Matriarch's voice telling her secretary to show her in. No sooner did Lily's body get through the door before the Matriarch hit the button to shut and lock it. "Lily, what's wrong?" She asked shakily although she already had an idea of what it was, considering the panic Lily was showing.  
  
"Something has happened to Lucus; someone broke into his place, it's a mess. We need to call the guards and find out why no one saw the intruders, then call the local law. I want to know what happened and where Lucus is, then I'm going hunting to get my mate back." Lily was pacing around the room, rolling her shoulders and slamming her fists together. Lily actually reminded the Matriarch of a krogan boyfriend she had centuries ago.  
  
"Lily, sit down. There is something you should know, and I would rather you not be pacing when I tell you. Less likely for you to be within reach of something to break." Lily stopped and stared at her for a moment,  then sat down on the edge of her chair.  
  
"Lucus has been rather distraught since you left. He came to realize that it didn't matter who you were finally. You were his Lily. He went after you but you had already left the docking bay. The others asked around to see where you went; I didn't tell them since you asked me not to." The Matriarch leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, placing her folded hands on top of her thigh. "About two weeks ago I received a message from Primarch Adrian Victus. He was extremely worried about you. We spoke for a while, then he asked about Lucus. A few hours later I received yet another message from him asking me to have the guards look the other way. He and his Advisor were going to be coming to have a chat with Lucus and didn't want to be stopped; it would raise too many questions about why he was away from Palaven." This time she shifted and looked away from Lily nervously.  
  
"They apparently arrived and according to a report from a guard,  set about doing recon. A few nights later, that same guard heard a disturbance and noticed someone carrying Lucus from his unit. I think..." her lips gave a slight twitch, "I believe that they kidnapped him to bring him to you."

Lily's mouth dropped open, "kidnapped? What the hell were they thinking? I'm going to kick their asses so when I get back to Palaven." She jumped out of her chair. "Garrus, that stupid, lovable turian. This is all his doing; it so smells like something he would come up with." She opened her omni tool and placed a call.  
  
"Adrian. I know you and Garrus are both listening, you two are in so much trouble. I hope the hell your medical insurance is paid up because when I get my hands on the two of you the hospitals are going to think Christmas has come early."  
  
"Lily, we can explain." Adrian's subharmonics were all over the place. "We wanted you to be happy... it's all Garrus' fault."  
  
"I heard that Adrian, you went along with it,  you're going to share the punishment she dishes out. WE wanted you to be happy. You looked so happy when you were on Cyone. I wanted to make you happy again." Garrus poked his head into the camera's view. "I got you something." He fiddled with his omni tool and her own gave out a ping. She opened the message with the attachment of the holo that Garrus took of Lucus wrapped in a pink ribbon. Her lips twitched just a bit, but it was enough for them to tell she was holding back laughter.  
  
"This doesn't negate your punishment. I will be back to Palaven in under 8 hours. You better take good care of Lucus, he better not be hurt." She disconnected the call, rubbed her forehead then showed the Matriarch the holo Garrus sent her,  they both started laughing. "I don't know what the hell I am going to do with those two."  
  
She was walking out of the building when she heard several people call for her, turning she saw Skye and the others come running. "Lil, are you back to stay?"  
  
She looked at them all, they knew? "I... no, I came back to see Lucus, but he's not here. You all knew who I was?"

They were all smiling at her, "Yeah, only Lucus didn't have a clue." Skye gave a shrug, "you're Lil, doesn't matter to us what your last name is." Lily was looking at them all; they really didn't care that she was Shepard.

She smiled back at them, her eyes lighting up for the first time in such a while, "I ... don't know what to say. You're all some of the best friends I have ever had. Thank you all so much."  
  
"When are you coming home?" Lana asked her; Tom put his arm around his wife giving her a hug. "It's not been the same around here with you gone."  
  
"Not sure, Lana. I have some business I need to take care of first. Then we'll see. A lot depends on how things go with Lucus. Which is where I am heading now." They all squeezed into the car and dropped her off at the docks.

 

* * *

  
  
They heard the groaning coming from the bedroom and looked at each other, the drug was wearing off, and they would have to face the music. Garrus and Adrian adjusted their armors and carefully went to the door. Cracking it open a bit they noticed the other turian laying there moving a little, still seemingly groggy and more out of it then coherent. "He's coming around. Should we knock him out again?" Adrian asked Garrus, as the younger turian paced a bit and rubbed his fringe.  
  
"No, we are in enough trouble as it is." Their heads jerked toward the door when they heard the other turian start to panic and struggle against his bonds. They cracked open the door a bit wider to make sure he was okay. Adrian gave Garrus a shove in the back sending him sprawling into the room.

"You better explain to him what is going on."  
  
Lucus looked between the two turian males,  his eyes focusing on Garrus. Recognition on his face and a loud growl coming from him.  
  
"Easy there, buddy. This is all a misunderstanding." Garrus jumped back out of the way when Lucus tried to lunge off the bed to grab him. "Hey, quit that shit, and let me explain."  
  
"Shepard has been here, on Palaven, since you...uh, had that disagreement. Look, you misunderstood,  that wasn't a mate, partner... thing it was an affection thing. She's like my sister, nuzzling her as if she was my mate would be gross. Not that she's gross, just..." Adrian's snicker sounded out from the corner he was standing in watching Garrus fumbling with an explanation.  
  
"Anyway, she's been heartbroken. Seriously unhappy. And we thought..." Adrian let out a cough, and Garrus shot him a look, "Alright, I thought, bringing you here so you guys could try and work it out would be a good idea."  
  
Lucus stared at him the raised his hands to his mouth indicating he wanted the gag out. Garrus rubbed his fringe then said, "alright, but no biting and don't try anything funny. Shepard won't like it if I have to knock you out again." Garrus went around to the other side of the bed and carefully reached back to undo the gag from him, quickly backing away after it fell out of his mouth.  
  
Lucus watched him walk back around to the other side as he slowly and carefully worked his mouth to ease the pain in his jaw. His voice cracked a bit as he drawled out, "all due... respect, Advisor, but did you, idiots, even think about just asking me to come with you?"

Both of them just stared at him then Adrian clocked Garrus in the back of his head with his gloved hand. "Sewage guard duty, Vakarian."

 

* * *

  
  
When Lily docked she hurried down the steps and to the waiting car,  where she told the driver to get to her apartment as fast as he could. When she arrived, she didn't wait for the elevator but tore off up the stairs to her apartment's floor, then down the hall. If they had hurt Lucus, she was going to rip them apart.  
  
Her door slid open, and she ran inside, tearing off her helmet before skidding to a halt at what she saw. The three of them were sitting in the living room, the giant holo screen was down, and they were watching a bioti ball game drinking beer and eating pizza. Lucus still had the giant pink bow wrapped around his fringe for her.  
  
"Shepard, you're home. We were just eating pizza." Garrus said as he stood up from the chair, she paid no attention to him. Her eyes were only on Lucus where he was looking at her from the other side of the couch.  
  
"Garrus shut the hell up and let's get out of here before she snaps out of it and snaps us in two." Adrian hissed at him, then grabbed their pizza boxes, both stopping long enough to nuzzle Lily's head before racing out of the door leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Lucus' eyes moved over her face and head noting the differences. Her hair was red now instead of yellow. Her eyes still green but darker, she was very pale, almost as pale as she had been when she first arrived on Cyone close to a year ago. "Lil."  
  
"Lucus." Her voice was shaking, her eyes moving over his head, face and every part of his body she could see. Both to check for injuries and to just drink him in. So very different from humans, all sharp angles, and edges. She missed everything about him.  
  
"Lil, I'm--" that was as much as he got out before she launched herself at him, her gloved fist decking him on the right mandible and sending him stumbling back.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what I have been through since you refused to talk to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right I am an idiot." He stumbled back out of her way as she came at him again. "I had been asking all over town to find out where you went to; I tried to find you. Lil, I ran clear to the docks that day hoping I could make it before you left." He skirted around the other side of the couch out of her reach and continued. "I know I did something stupid and I know I should have talked to you. But, Lily,  you're Commander Shepard. I'm just a mechanic; I thought... hell I was so confused at why you even bothered with someone like me."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you, that if I didn't care for you as much as I do,  that I wouldn't have hooked up with you? That I wouldn't have said my name was Belladros? That I wouldn't have been ready to give everything up so that I could be there on Cyone with you?" He ducked the pillow she threw at him and backed away from her. "I could have left at any time; I could get a job anywhere I want. But what I wanted was right there on Cyone,  you and our small housing unit, surrounded by our friends."  
  
"I know that now, Lily. It took being yelled at by Skye, actually to see it." He backed up until he ran into the door to the bedroom, the silly pink ribbon starting to droop on one side. When she came at him again, he grabbed a hold of her around her waist and slapped the button to open the door with his other hand, sending them both tumbling through the door. He barely had enough time to twist slightly so the fall would hit his shoulder and not snap off his fringe.    
  
He rolled quickly pinning her beneath him. His hands holding hers down on the floor. "Listen to me. That day, after I marked you, I sat in the kitchen, going over everything in my head. I planned for months how to ask you, what I needed to do for your human customs. Finally after a few hours of just sitting there I left to go to town, when I came back, there you were in the arms of another male. And not just any male but Advisor Vakarian, war hero. When he called you Shepard, I just went numb. I couldn't think straight. So I ran." He shifted a bit, his body settling over hers.  
  
"Then I thought you would be happier with someone like him,  I mean look at what he could offer you. Both of you have been together far longer than you had been with me, you are both exceptional fighters with so much more in common. He will be Primarch one day,  he's so high up on the Meritocracy." She frowned up at him and started to struggle. "I tried to ignore you so you would have a way out. But I watched you; I wanted to apologize, I wanted you back. I just couldn't bring myself to hope, then have you leave me for him." She started to yell at him and he leaned in kissing her, his mandibles fluttering. His less pliable mouth plates moving against hers until she sighed.  
  
"That day I wanted to ask you something, something I had been wanting to for a very long time." He whispered to her as he gently bit her neck, his teeth gently scraping along the tendon that ran down the side, sending shivers down her spine. He pushed up a little letting go of one of her hands and reaching under his shirt pulling the chain up and off of him, well that what he tried to do. The chain got caught in the ribbon that was now twisted in his fringe. "Damn it," he muttered and she started to laugh.  
  
"Stop laughing and help me get this untangled." His voice held a hint of laughter in it. She reached up carefully undoing the ribbon from where it was stuck, and he drew off the chain dangling the ring in front of her eyes. "I went to town to buy this for you. To ask you to not only bond with me in a turian way but to marry me in a human way."

He watched her eyes glaze over, "I love you, Lilith Shepard, will you become my bonded wife?"  
  
Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she watched the ring twist on that chain. She stroked the side of his mandible and nodded, "yes, I will marry you. It would make me the happiest person in the galaxy. I love you, Lucus Belladros."

 

* * *

  
  
Several hours later, their clothing scattered all over the bed, Shepard started to laugh. "I can't believe he wrapped you in a pink ribbon."  
  
"I can't believe him, and that friend of his just didn't ask me. If they had knocked on my door and explained why they were there, I would have gone along willingly." He was stroking her arm with his talons when she shifted up onto her elbow to look down at him.  
  
"Friend?" She started to snicker; then it turned into a full belly laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? Those bastards broke into my house and tried to attack me. I did get that other one pretty good in the ribs though, before whacking Vakarian with a wrench." He sounded so smug getting a shot in on the war hero that she started to laugh even harder.  
  
"You have no idea who that was, do you?"  
  
"No, should I? The bastard got what he deserved."  
  
Shepard snorted, snickered, then laid down beside him. "That was Adrian Victus, Primarch of Palaven, that you clocked in the ribs." She laughed hard again when his mandibles went lax, and his jaw dropped.

"Oh Spirits, you have to be kidding me."  
  
  
~Fin~


End file.
